


Mother Dearest

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Glee
Genre: High School, M/M, Step-Brothers, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: 'It's every teenager's responsibility to hate their Dad's new girlfriend. It's probably in the Bible somewhere.' What if Kurt never liked Carole? Who was this woman that had come into his life and turned it upside down? Maybe he had a good reason to not like Finn, the tall tormenting Jock. And why was Sebastian trying to ruin his relationship with Blaine? AU. Klaine, Niff,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So here is a new multi chapter Fic that I have been working on. It stemmed from a personal experience with me not liking one of my dad's girlfriends who was really controlling and rude.
> 
> So just a few things to know before you dive into reading the story:
> 
> \- Kurt and Blaine have been dating for almost five years. Kurt is 18 and Blaine is 16 turning 17 soon. [There will be an explanation in a later chapter of how they have been dating for so long.]
> 
> \- In this story Westerville is ten minutes away from Lima.
> 
> -Blaine mostly lives with the Hummel's because his parents work away for three out of the four weeks in a month.
> 
> That pretty much sums it up! I really hope you enjoy the chapter and maybe some of you can relate to it in some way!

****

He had been dreading this night ever since his dad told him what tonight would consist of. It was 'meet the girlfriend' night, or as Kurt liked to call it, 'meet the bitch with no soul who is about to ruin my life' night. He might sound over dramatic, but why would he try kidding himself when he already knew how this night was going to turn out.

His frown persisted as his dad checked the clock on the wall for probably the millionth time that evening; quite honestly, Kurt was getting sick of it. His dad had been bouncing on his toes all afternoon, getting more excited as the minutes ticked by. He had even had the nerve to ask Kurt to help him organize everything for this evening. Kurt had refused, but it hadn't ended quite so well. He was given two options; he could be grounded for two weeks without seeing Blaine and his credit card, or he could help out. He was a bit surprised by the ultimatum, but finally obliged. All he really had to do was cook so that his dad didn't burn the house down.

Kurt had picked out a very flattering outfit for himself, knowing that he would easily out dress everyone at this sham of an event. Channeling his inner Adam Lambert, he decided to wear all black. He would be sporting his knee high Doc Marten boots, a pair of studded fingerless gloves, extremely tight skinny jeans, and a fitted cotton shirt with a rebel punk leather jack over top to complete the outfit. He even decided to spike his hair like Mr. Lambert usually would and spent the afternoon on YouTube looking up tutorials on how to apply eyeliner and create the perfect smoky eye look. Hopefully it would scare off his father's potential girlfriend. He had to admit though, he did look fierce.

Kurt sighed loudly when he saw his dad check the clock once again; he also looked at the clock. It was around 6:30pm and Blaine still wasn't here even though he had planned to arrive half an hour ago. Kurt couldn't figure out what was keeping him. Blaine knew how he felt about what tonight was going to be; the Warbler had promised to be there for him.

Kurt looked back at his dad who was currently cutting up a tomato, about to place it on top of the lettuce in the salad bowl when Kurt growled angrily.

"You'll ruin the salad if you put the tomato in now; it will go soggy and disgusting. You're going to taint the lettuce!" Kurt scolded his father, tightening his arms over his chest. Burt turned around and looked at Kurt with that stupid love smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh, okay," Burt simply said and left it on top of the chopping board; he walked off to the other side of the kitchen, quietly humming while he busied himself in the pantry. Humming!

For as long as Kurt had known his dad, quite a few years actually, he had never heard him hum! It was completely unacceptable! Kurt sighed and decided to text Blaine to ask where the hell he was.

He tried to be patient, but after 5 minutes without a reply, he stuffed his phoned back into his pocket. Kurt couldn't listen to anymore of the ridiculous humming and decided to put an end to it.

"So tell me about this wench," Kurt spat out the last word. Burt turned his head away from the pantry, his smile faltering for a second.

"Kurt, I know you're not looking forward to this evening, and I have seen how moody you've been all afternoon. But could you not refer to her as a wench? She is a really lovely person," Burt assured his son.

"That's what all gold diggers claim to be," Kurt muttered.

"Kurt," Burt warned. Kurt sighed dramatically and glanced back at his dad.

"It's a free country; I'm entitled to my own opinions you know," Kurt said defensively while sporting his best diva glare.

"Keep this attitude and I won't let you see Blaine for a week," Burt threatened.

"I thought it was two?" Kurt stated sarcastically. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't really care.

"I'll make it three if you continue to act like a child," Burt warned.

"I'm so scared," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Kurt!" Burt growled angrily. Kurt would never admit it, but he was always a tiny bit scared when his dad would use that tone. He only ever used it when Kurt had done something extremely bad. Kurt held up his hands in surrender and frowned.

"Fine; whatever, I'm sorry," Kurt said nonchalantly. He looked at the knife in his dad's hand. "Can you put the knife down so I know you won't accidently stab me? I don't think your new gal pal would think very highly of you if you stabbed your own son."

Burt looked down at the knife with a tiny smile before placing it safely on the chopping board. "Well maybe if you gave her a chance, you would know what she's like," Burt responded. Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed agitatedly.

"She's your girlfriend, not mine. And I don't really think that I have to pretend to care like I really want to know her," Kurt explained defiantly. Burt sighed and leant heavily against the counter with his previous smile nowhere to be seen.

"Kurt, could you please try and be supportive about this? Don't you think this is twice as hard for me as it is for you?" Burt asked quizzically.

"No actually, I don't. If this goes well then great; well good for you, for getting back out there. But if I don't like her and you do, don't you think it will be harder for me to have to put up with her?" Kurt asked earnestly. Burt titled his head a little to the side as he listened to Kurt.

"I wouldn't pursue anyone if you weren't happy with them; your happiness comes first. But I can assure you that you'll love her," Burt said.

"Pfft, sure," Kurt muttered. "Look, just forget what I said. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I will sit and try to smile, but don't think I want to be included in the conversation. I don't want to be here as it is, but I know how important Friday night dinners are to you. I'm still not all that thrilled about her intruding on this tradition just to let you know, this was once just a family thing."

"Blaine is here for most Friday dinners, Kurt," But reminded him firmly. Kurt shifted a little uncomfortably under his father's glare but tried not to show his discomfort.

"Yes, but Blaine and I have been together for almost four years so I think that qualifies him as a part of the family," Kurt said defensively. Burt stood up straighter from leaning against the bench and gave Kurt one of his best smirks.

"Really, then if Blaine is such an important member of the family… where is he?" Burt challenged; Kurt suppressed a growl and glowered at his father.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here ages ago," Kurt said as he looked at the clock again. 6:40pm.

"Well I guess he can't be Mr. Perfect all the time," Burt said smugly and turned back to his chopping board.

"He is, but as long as this hoe you are introducing me to doesn't become Mrs. Right, I'll be happy." Kurt crossed his arms tighter over his chest.

Okay, so he had to admit that he might have overstepped on that one, but he knew he only said these things that he couldn't take back when he was extremely angry. But it wasn't like what he said might not be true! Kurt swore he almost pissed himself from fright when he heard his dad slam down the knife on the chopping board in the quiet room.

"Kurt, I am not going to warn you again. Stop referring to her by derogatory names!" Burt shouted as he glowered fiercely.

"Fine, but I don't even know what this whor- woman's name is," Kurt said emphatically.

"I have told you countless times about her; I am sure even Blaine was listening when I told you. Her name is Carole, she is a nurse at the local hospital and she has a son about your age. You probably even know him. Carole is a wonderful person and I haven't felt this happy in a very long time. You have a chance at happiness with Blaine, so why can't I try with Carole?" Burt asked curiously. Kurt huffed in defeat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I will try and be civilized but I am not making any promises," Kurt surrendered. Burt smiled proudly before cuffing Kurt on the shoulder.

"That's all I can ask for," Burt said as he patted his son on the shoulder and turned to get a drink out of the fridge. The hum of a faint melody return to the kitchen air and Kurt rolled his eyes, a scowl reappearing to his face..

"Dad, stop with the humming. It's really disconcerting," Kurt said. Burt looked over his shoulder at the disgruntled teen with a smug grin on his face before humming louder and turning back to his cooking. Kurt sighed loudly and slumped back against the counter. But before he could become too comfortable though, he heard the distinct ding dong that signaled the arrival of at least one of their guests.

"That'll be Blaine," Burt said nonchalantly.

"Took him long enough," Kurt muttered; Burt let out a tiny chuckle as Kurt slouched up from the counter.

"Is he going to get the third degree like me?" Burt asked curiously.

"No, he is going to get it worse than you," Kurt assured him as he slowly walked down the hallway.

"And take that make-up off!" Burt shouted after him.

"No!" Kurt screamed back, only growing more furious when he heard the doorbell again. "I'm coming!"

Kurt reached the door and ripped it open before slouching against the door frame. To say that it disappointed him, seeing Blaine standing there in his uniform didn't even begin to describe it.

"Hi!" Blaine said enthusiastically. Obviously, he hadn't seen the disappointment that was flushing Kurt's features while trying to pull him into a one armed hug. Kurt pushed Blaine back and glared at him, not noticing that Blaine was hiding his hand behind his back.

"Okay, so I knew that I wouldn't be let off that easily but I have a really good explanation," Blaine quickly assured him; Kurt looked at his boyfriend skeptically and crossed his arms over his chest once again. "The silent treatment, I can deal with that. At least I won't have to listen to you yelling at me or interrupting."

Kurt punched Blaine's shoulder. "Ow! Okay, okay!" Blaine laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. "It's really not my fault; it's all Wes's fault."

Kurt sighed. Blaine really didn't need to explain much more. Kurt knew of Wes's antics all too well having been on the receiving end of many of his pranks too many times. Kurt still didn't feel like forgiving Blaine just yet though as he was forty minutes late. Nevertheless, he waved his hand and gestured for the other boy to continue.

"Well Warbler practice was running late and I had told Wes repetitively that I needed to come here. Wes thought it would be funny to see you angry with me so he decided that we needed to go over my solo again to make it perfect for when we go to sectionals. But we ended up going over it 8 times; I think I'm starting to lose my voice," Blaine explained. Kurt pressed his lips into a firm line and looked the Warbler up and down before focusing on his shoes.

Kurt still hated those disgusting boast shoes Blaine insisted on wearing with his uniform; apparently they were 'what everyone at Dalton is wearing this year'. Of course most of the boys at Dalton thought that Alexander McQueen was Lightning McQueen's dad. Blaine started to feel awkward at Kurt's residual silence.

"Kurt, please say something. I take it back; I'd rather have you yelling at me than not talking at all. I haven't heard your voice all day and I am starting to miss it." Blaine pleaded earnestly. Kurt fought hard to keep the smile off his face and only barely succeeded. "Kurt?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Why are you still in your uniform?" Kurt asked pointedly as he finally tore his gaze away from the ugly shoes and back up to meet Blaine's eyes. The other boy chuckled quietly to himself and started to rub the back of his neck as he smiled awkwardly.

"Well practice did only just finish twenty minutes ago, and it is a ten minute drive here from school-."

"So in that unaccounted ten minutes you couldn't have changed out of your uniform? It's quite an eyesore when you aren't in school," Kurt informed him. "Oh, and did it ever occur to you to answer your stupid phone?"

"I don't like to text while I'm driving and if you'd have let me continue talking, I would have told you that I was out buying you something to make up for my lateness," Blaine explained while casually bringing out a bouquet from behind his back. "But I can already tell you don't want them, so I might as well throw them away."

Blaine was clearly teasing him as he went to chuck them to the ground; Kurt uncrossed his arms and quickly grabbed Blaine's forearm. "No don't!" Kurt exclaimed frantically. Blaine laughed to himself and handed the flowers over to his boyfriend.

"Do you forgive me now?" Blaine asked curiously, "I think I did extremely well remembering to get you white instead of red roses as well. Seeing as you think that red are too cliché."

Kurt smiled as he lifted up the flowers to his nose to smell them daintily; they smelt wonderful. "You are forgiven for being late and the roses are beautiful, but you aren't forgiven for still being in your uniform," Kurt said as he straightened the lapel of Blaine's blazer.

"I knew if I went home to change I would be in more trouble than before, so I didn't go. Besides, there is a bunch of my clothes in your room anyway," Blaine reasoned.

"Yes there is, and you should feel privileged that I have given up a drawer for you. I'm running out of space for my own stuff as it is," Kurt informed his hazel eyed boyfriend with a pout. "Alright that's enough; I can't stand to look at your uniform anymore. You have to change now."

He closed the front door and started to pull Blaine down the hallway. Kurt gently placed his roses on the little table in the hallway before walking off towards his room.

"Wait," Blaine said as they stood just outside of Kurt's bedroom door. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight? I've never seen you dressed like this before; I like it," Blaine said as he began running his fingers over the zip on Kurt's jacket.

"No you haven't told me that. I would have led with that if I was you. You know, when you were apologizing for being late," Kurt teased as he wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck. The other responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, smiling suggestively.

"I'm so sorry, is there any way I could make it up to you?" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt closer to his body.

"Well," Kurt began as he leant his head towards Blaine's. Blaine leaned forward as well but Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "If you really love me, you'd take me away from this house so I don't have to meet the she bitch. We can go anywhere; Breadstix, the movies, The Lima Bean! Hell, I would even go bowling and wear their stupid rental shoes just so I don't have to be here," he continued complaining as he nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck. Blaine chuckled quietly and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Kurt, it won't be that bad. I will be here the whole time to help you through it even though you won't need me to be here," Blaine assured as he started to stroke Kurt's back soothingly.

"You are not allowed to leave me here by myself with that woman," Kurt stated forcefully. He lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and glared into his eyes.

"You never know, she might be a really nice person. Your dad told me that he really likes her," Blaine said lightly.

"I don't care; it's every teenager's responsibility to hate their dad's new girlfriend. It's probably in the bible somewhere," Kurt explained. Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Like you've read the bible," Blaine teased.

"Well maybe I have taken a new interest in God, just like you have," Kurt said as he started to play with the curls that had escaped their gel coating at the back of Blaine's neck.

"What do you mean? I'm not religious," Blaine replied confusedly.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked impishly.

"Yes really," Blaine said slowly, completely confused.

"So you weren't paying homage to God the other night when you were repeating 'oh God' over and over again?"

"Shh!" Blaine whispered and silenced Kurt with a gentle kiss. "Your dad might hear." Kurt just smirked before kissing Blaine on his soft neck.

"I'm surprised he didn't hear you the other night." Kurt whispered breathily in Blaine's ear. He heard Blaine whimper before attaching his lips to Kurt's and passionately kissing him. Kurt laughed quietly against Blaine's lips before beginning to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem," Burt cleared his throat exaggeratedly from behind them.

This use to frighten Kurt but now, after being together for four years, he simply found it extremely annoying. Blaine flinched a little subconsciously and leant out of the kiss.

"I'm busy, come back later," Kurt mumbled before kissing Blaine's jaw and slowly making his way down to his neck.

"Kurt, show some class," His father said exasperatedly. Kurt sighed deeply and tore himself away from his boyfriend's neck. He wrapped his arm tightly around Blaine's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hey Burt, looking sharp," Blaine said cheekily. Burt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I should, Kurt picked out the outfit," Burt explained. Blaine preened with pride and kissed his boyfriend's temple. Kurt blushed at the simple gesture and nuzzled into Blaine. "I'm surprised to see you alive. I was sure I would have heard more yelling coming from Kurt."

"It's the silent anger you have to watch out for; it can be extremely deadly sometimes," Blaine replied cheekily. Kurt turned his scowl from his dad and forced it on Blaine. "I was only kidding."

"Are you done? I haven't seen Blaine all day and you are preventing me from talking to him," Kurt said impatiently. "Besides, Blaine needs to get changed."

Burt inspected Blaine's outfit and nodded understandably, "Fine, but I need some help in the kitchen when you come back," Burt said. Blaine nodded and Kurt grasped his hand and started pulling him down the stairs. "Oh, and Kurt," Kurt turned back to look up at his dad from the stairs leading down to his room. "Hurry back and don't stop to make out with Blaine on the way."

Kurt threw his dad a sarcastic look before grabbing Blaine's ass and digging his nails in. The other boy jumped a little in surprise and stared at Kurt before removing his hand.

"Kurt," Burt warned. Kurt didn't care anymore and started dragging Blaine downstairs. Blaine was rapidly assuring his boyfriend's protective father that nothing was going to happen as Kurt pulled him into his bedroom.

"You could have warned me that you were going to do that," Blaine said sternly. Kurt ignored him and walked over to his dresser and began searching through the Blaine designated drawer. "I am only saying that because you know I find it extremely hot when you do that." He walked towards Kurt and hugged him from behind.

"It was there or your crotch, but I thought I would leave you some dignity," Kurt said playfully as he continued his search through the drawer.

"You're so considerate," Blaine muttered before he started to place chaste kisses to the other's neck.

"I know, now take off your clothes," Kurt ordered. Blaine froze mid kiss and lifted his head from Kurt's neck.

"What?" Blaine asked quizzically. Kurt rolled his eyes and closed the drawer. He faced Blaine and handed him a pile of clothes.

"Put these on," Kurt said clearly.

"I don't get to pick out my own clothes for the evening?" Blaine asked curiously. The sarcastic look he received in response told him everything. "Yeah, that was a stupid question wasn't it?"

Kurt nodded and made his way over to his bed and carefully sat down. He leant his head back against the pillow, carefully avoiding messing up his hair, he sighed. "Blaine I can't do this. I don't want to meet her," Kurt whined; he glanced over at Blaine.

"Yes you can, she's going to love you," Blaine said as he hung his blazer over the back of Kurt's desk chair and started unbuttoning his long white sleeved oxford.

"Oh, there is no denying that she won't love me, how could she not? I'm amazing," Kurt smirked as he watched Blaine fold up his oxford, standing there shirtless. Kurt had to admit, it was a pretty amazing sight.

"You're a bit full of yourself aren't you?" Blaine teased; Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine's torso to meet his eyes and shrugged.

"No, but I don't want to do this. It's going to be awkward sitting there trying to make small talk. I've already warned my dad about trying to include me into conversations; I've advised him not to," Kurt said; Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, making no effort to put his new shirt on.

"Kurt, you have to at least try to make an effort tonight. Your dad hasn't dated anyone since your mom, so it would have taken a lot to make him think that this woman could potentially his new wife," Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened as he quickly sat up on his bed.

"Wife? Who said anything about a wife? Please tell me that they're not getting married! God, I don't think I could live through that! Imagine all the things I would have to put up with; I don't think I could handle having a step brother, oh god a step brother! What if he touches my stuff? What if I turn into Cinderella and she is the evil step mother that kills my father? No! NO!" Kurt started frantically shaking his head clear of the thought. He felt the bed dip and Blaine's arms wrap tightly around him.

"Kurt you need to calm down. You'll have a panic attack if you don't calm down. Come on, breath with me," Blaine instructed as he gently stroked Kurt's back and took a deep breath. Kurt clutched onto the Warbler tightly and took in a shaky breath. He tried to calm himself down and took in another deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Kurt, she isn't going to kill your dad like the evil step mother from Cinderella. I wouldn't let her," Blaine promised. Kurt laughed half heartedly and pressed himself closer to the shirtless boy. "Kurt you just need to meet her and you will understand that everything will be fine." Blaine assured him; Kurt shook his head and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't make me do this; you have never had to go through this. Your parents are still married and you haven't had to have the meet the girlfriend dinner before. Blaine, I'm scared," Kurt said earnestly. He could tell Blaine didn't know how to respond to that. The other boy leant forward and firmly pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead leaving them there for a full five seconds before smiling down at him.

"There is no need to be scared; I'll be there to hold your hand through this," Blaine assured him.

"Promise?" Kurt asked in a small voice. Blaine nodded and pressed their lips together.

"Promise," Blaine stated before kissing Kurt again. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and started to run his fingers slowly over Blaine's exposed skin and smiled a little when he felt the shiver run through the exposed body at the delicate touch. Kurt moved down to Blaine's neck and started to suck, biting down firmly before swiping his tongue over the spot.

"Kurt, uh- we should go back and help your dad," Blaine reminded breathlessly; Kurt growled quietly against Blaine's neck and went back to the hickey he was working on.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed; Kurt stopped with a sigh.

"Fine you spoil sport, go up there shirtless," Kurt challenged; Blaine looked down at his chest and blushed.

"Maybe a shirt would be acceptable," Blaine mused and got off the bed, walking over to the area he had placed his clothes in. Kurt watched appreciatively as Blaine removed his slacks and put them over the chair. He started to giggle when he saw Blaine's briefs.

"Batman briefs? How old are you, five?" Kurt chortled; Blaine shrugged as he started to put on a pair of dark blue Levis.

"They were the only clean pair I could find this morning," Blaine said nonchalantly but Kurt could see a faint tinge of pink grade his cheeks.

"Well I think they are darling and I wouldn't mind seeing them later on tonight," Kurt said suggestively. Blaine smirked before putting on a white undershirt.

"I would like that too, but we should probably go upstairs first," Blaine said as he slipped on a black long sleeved button up shirt.

"I really don't see why we should. I think if we stayed down here we would have a much more enjoyable evening," Kurt said as he lay down on the bed and got into a seductive pose. He smirked smugly when he heard Blaine's breathing catch; Kurt started to run his fingers slowly up his thighs and smiled coquettishly at Blaine.

"Um- I, Kurt… I think-."

"Personally, I think that all the blood from your brain has travelled south." Kurt said amusedly. Blaine cleared his throat and shook his head to rid it of any provocative thoughts he had.

"No we can't do anything now; we have to help your dad," Blaine sounded like he was asking more than telling. Kurt rolled over onto his back and sighing loudly.

"Such a waste on an evening," Kurt said defeated.

"It's not," Blaine said as he slipped on a charcoal grey V-neck cardigan before walking over to Kurt's bed and sitting down next to him.

"You're getting a chance to meet your dad's new girlfriend; I think you should feel honoured that he is giving you such an amazing opportunity. Your dad wouldn't do this if he didn't think that she wasn't a good person and-."

"Oh my god, you sounded like Rachel Berry so could you please just shut up," Kurt stated exasperatedly.

"Sure," Blaine said happily as he leant down and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips. Kurt hummed into the kiss as he tangled his hand in the back of Blaine's hair pulling him closer. Kurt frowned after a second and Blaine could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern, looking down at Kurt as he

"Well apart from my distaste on the events on tonight's agenda, your hair is disgusting. What did you do? Did you get bored and decide to put butter in your hair?" Kurt asked as he lightly pulled at Blaine's hair who was currently trying to hide a smile as he shook his head.

"No, my hair was slightly disheveled this morning and it needed more product than normal," Blaine explained. Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine's forehead to rest against his own.

"You should've come here this morning and I could have fixed it for you. I don't care anymore though, just kiss me," Kurt said as he titled his lips up to meet Blaine's. Blaine responded eagerly and pushed himself down closer to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, hurry up the table needs to be set!" Burt shouted from upstairs. Kurt leaned out of the kiss agitated and shouted back up to his dad.

"In a minute!" Kurt yelled and kissed Blaine again.

"No, now!" Burt yelled forcefully. Kurt groaned angrily and pulled his lips reluctantly from his boyfriend's.

"We're coming," Blaine informed politely.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not," Kurt whispered back. Rolling his eyes, Blaine stood up from the bed earning him a pout and a glare from an annoyed Kurt.

"Let's go," Blaine said as he walked towards the stairs. Kurt was about to answer but stopped when he saw a purpling mark on Blaine's neck.

"Maybe you should wear a scarf," Kurt giggled as he rubbed his thumb over the quickly forming bruise. Blaine smiled embarrassedly and nodded. Kurt picked a red scarf off a hanger and placed it around his victim's neck, pulling him forward. Blaine laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ready?" Blaine asked as he started walking up the stairs.

"No," Kurt said as he followed Blaine up the stairs.

"You are freaking out over nothing," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Huh, nothing," Kurt muttered sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the other's hand as they walked into the kitchen. They were met by a glower from Burt.

"I thought I told you two to not make out?" Burt stated angrily. Kurt exchanged a confused glance before his eyes landed on Blaine's hair.

"We weren't, I was just trying to free Blaine's hair from its gel coated prison," Kurt said as he smoothed down Blaine's hair, fixing it to its previous style.

"I'm sure you were. That is your second warning of the night Kurt," Burt informed as he hastily started to cut up more vegetables for the salad.

"Second? What was the first thing I did wrong?" Kurt asked defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest, matching his father's glare.

"The first thing you did wrong was call Carole names. I won't warn you about that again. Now set the table," Burt ordered.

"Yes sir," Kurt muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that?" Burt asked angrily.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Kurt slowly walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the dining room. As he stood in the doorway and inspected the room, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked as he looked at his boyfriend's ridged stance. Kurt surveyed the room and felt envious of this 'Carole' person. His dad was really trying to impress her. There was a new table cloth on the table; Kurt could tell it was expensive just by looking at it. There were crystal candelabras spread evenly along the centre of the table with a mirror under them to make the room look bigger. Kurt saw that the napkins had been folded into origami swans and wondered how the hell his father had managed that knowing that he wasn't very crafty. But the most important thing that had caught Kurt's eyes was the crockery. If Kurt was not mistaken, it was his mother and father's wedding china. For as long as Kurt had known he had been forbidden from touching it and there it sat; on the end of the table waiting to be placed in front of the chairs. Kurt ignored Blaine and moved on to precariously placing them on the table, not even caring when one almost crashed onto the fall before Blaine caught it.

"Kurt, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know how expensive these plates are?" Blaine asked quizzically. Kurt turned on his heels and jabbed the other in the chest.

"I know exactly how fucking expensive those plates are. You thought I really didn't know? After the amount of times I have asked to use them and dad keeps telling me no because they remind him too much of mom and if I broke one, he would never be able to forgive me. I know exactly how much they are; not only the price but the association that comes with them. So don't you think for a second that I don't know how important these plates are!" Kurt shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him as he followed him out of the dining room. Kurt was determined to make a full diva storm out that could rival Rachel Berry, but was proven to be less effective as Blaine grabbed his hand and stopped him before turning the furious boy to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry that I should have been more considerate- but I didn't know that they were your mom's," Blaine said earnestly as he gazed directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt sighed in defeat and looked down at his shoes, trying to avoid the smoldering gaze.

"I'm not even mad at you, but I keep taking it out on you… I'm so sorry but I really don't want to be here. Can we go in the lounge room or something? I don't really want to be around my dad at the moment," Kurt said as he reluctantly looked up at Blaine. The Warbler smiled in response and nodded.

"Sure, go on ahead. I'll tell your dad," Blaine said as he gave Kurt a brief hug and walked into the kitchen. Kurt took a second to compose himself and traipsed to the lounge. He sat down on the black leather couch against the arm, picked up the remote to flick through the channels when McQueen quickly ran into the room and jumped onto Kurt's lap. Kurt was a little surprised but gradually started to pat him.

McQueen was Kurt's gorgeous, nine year old Russian Blue cat that he had gotten after his mother died. A coping mechanism as you might call it, to deal with the loss. Kurt was apprehensive at first when his dad had brought him home; he would try and move him away with his foot if he started to rub up against him or he would push him off his bed. Kurt would scowl at it if it came in a three meter radius of him, being in its presence would ruin Kurt's day. A week after receiving the kitten and making no progress with it, Kurt was left alone in the house for a couple of hours while his dad was at work. That afternoon Kurt had a pretty severe stomach ache. Not wanting to interrupt his dad at work, he simply laid on the couch in attempts to sleep it off. After half an hour of little improvement, McQueen jumped up to lay on his stomach. Kurt tried to push him off but the purring and the heat radiating off McQueen started to diminish the pain Kurt was experiencing, ever since then, the two had become the best of friends. Kurt was awoken from the memory as Blaine sat down next to him on the couch and slung an arm around his midsection.

"Hey McQueen," Blaine cooed as he gently scratched the cuddly cat behind the ear. McQueen purred loudly into the touch. Blaine looked over at Kurt, "I told your dad about the plates."

"Blaine, why did-."

"Because I didn't think it was fair. He apologized but said that they were definitely getting used and told me to tell you to get over it," Blaine said a little hastily at the reminder. Kurt scowled at the TV and absentmindedly continued to stroke McQueen, soaking up as much of the calming sensation as he could.

"Dad is changing," Kurt said under his breath and snuggled against Blaine's shoulder.

"He's not; he's still your dad," Blaine assured as he placed a reassuring kiss to Kurt's temple. The countertenor was almost about to believe him when he felt his heart drop when the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" Burt shouted from the kitchen. Kurt couldn't help but note the hint of excitement that was seeping through it.

"Boys, you come as well," Burt ordered when he stuck his head through the living room door. Blaine slowly stood from the couch and extended a helping hand to Kurt. Kurt looked at it and folded his arms tightly over his chest, ignoring the protests from McQueen at not being petted. Kurt felt himself almost gag when he heard the kissing coming from the entrance of the house.

"It will be okay Kurt," Blaine assured for the umpteenth that night. When Kurt still didn't take Blaine's hand the Warbler dragged him off the couch, McQueen jumping off in the process. "Even if it's not, kissing me always makes the night better," Blaine smiled. Kurt resisted the urge to laugh but kissed his cheesy boyfriend anyway.

"Boys, come and meet Carole," Burt shouted again. Kurt made immature mimicking motions with his hands that made Blaine laugh. Blaine took his hand and led him to the door; Kurt would give anything to not have to go through this.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it! Love to hear if you have any crazy stories about your parents having a new girlfriend or boyfriend or even step parents!_

_Love Squiggle xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So here is the next chapter and I want to give a big shout out to everyone who review. It means so much to me.
> 
> So if some of you are thinking that Kurt is too rude and mean to Carole I apologise but its not going to get better any time soon haha.
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> Love Squiggle xoxo

Kurt let himself get dragged to the door by his boyfriend; he wasn't even trying to walk. When they finally reached the door he noted several things that made his skin crawl. Kurt felt Blaine wrap his arm around Kurt's waist but it didn't provide any comfort because there she stood, in acid wash jeans that looked like they were at least 20 years old. The high wasted jeans came to what Kurt suspected to be her belly button, making her ass look twice as large as it normally would. It wasn't like he was checking her out, but it was kind of hard not to notice this travesty. The foot long fly alone was making him feel physically ill. Kurt also noticed that she had paired up the jeans with a denim jacket, a huge no-no in any type of fashion community. Her hair was awful; it's not like there was something particularly wrong with it… but there was nothing right about it. There was no style, and it was in need of some high lights.

But the most prominent thing that had caught Kurt's attention was that Carole was holding the white roses that Blaine had given Kurt in her hands. Kurt felt himself tense immediately, Blaine must have noticed too. Carole's face looked elated as she held out the roses and kissed Burt's cheek. Kurt couldn't stop the despised noise that made its way out of his throat, which he tried to cover up with a cough; Burt and Carole were too busy caught up in each other to notice Kurt's distress.

"Blaine," Kurt whined quietly. Blaine tightly squeezed Kurt's waist and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I know." Blaine muttered.

"She has my flower." Kurt whined petulantly, a small pout forming.

"I'll get you more flowers." Blaine tried to assure him.

"I don't want  _more_  flowers. I want those flowers," Kurt frowned, "On second thought; I don't want those since the she bitch has tainted them."

"The she bitch?" Blaine mused.

"That is the name I am going to refer to her with." Kurt whispered; Blaine chuckled fondly and hugged Kurt tighter once again.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my son Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine." Burt introduced.

"Nice flowers." Kurt snapped sarcastically. Carole looked down at the flowers fondly.

"They are pretty aren't they? But I don't really like roses, they are so cliché. Don't you think?" Carole asked curiously, Kurt stiffened and glared at her.

"Well maybe that's the reason they are white and not red, maybe that is why they were for m-." Blaine subtly nudged Kurt motioning for him to stay quiet. Blaine cleared his throat and extended his other hand to shake Carole's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Blaine said politely, flashing her one of his most charming smiles.

"All good things I hope." Carole said with a gentle smile.

"No." Kurt muttered; Burt shot him a warning look.

"And you must be Kurt." Carole said excitedly.

"Obviously," Kurt said under his breath before he extended a hand.

"It's an experience to meet you Katherine." Kurt said despondently. There was no way he was going to lie and say it was a pleasure like Blaine had, then he'd be a liar.

"Ah, it's Carole." She corrected him as she warmly shook his hand; Kurt immediately let go and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"I so don't care." Kurt said with a tiny smirk. He ignored the glare he received from Burt, but couldn't ignore the hard nudge he got from Blaine that knocked him forward a bit. Kurt straightened himself up and leant back against Blaine. Carole looked a little confused as she turned towards Burt.

"Um, I brought a bottle of wine." Carole said slowly as she showed it to Burt.

"Congratulations." Kurt muttered sarcastically, he felt another nudge from Blaine but heard him laughing quietly.

"Well thank you, we'll just take it to the kitchen." Burt said as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen with Carole close on his heel. Kurt sighed dramatically and turned to Blaine with a smirk.

"How did I do?" Kurt asked playfully, he could still see Blaine mulling over the conversation in his head.

"Not as bad as I would have expected, but you were still rude." Blaine said.

"I wouldn't have been that rude if she hadn't taken my flowers." Kurt said as he made his way over to the door.

"Are you going to get over that anytime soon?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Nope," Kurt said as he tried to shut the door only for it to be blocked by the one and only, Finn Hudson.

"If you have to come to harass me, I would prefer you do it at school. Just leave me and my family alone." Kurt said with his bitchiest glare; Finn scratched his head and gave Kurt a confused glance.

"What do you mean? My mom is here for dinner so I can meet her boyfriend." Finn explained; Kurt felt his jaw slacken slightly.

"You're Carole's son?" Kurt asked incredulously. Finn just nodded and walked inside.

"Yeah, isn't it great that she is letting me coming over to meet him? And what do you mean, harass you? I don't harass you, I barely even talk to you at school; I only do when we are in Glee. Oh god I'm hungry I wonder if the foods ready." Finn said in thought, making his way down the hallway.

Kurt sunk to the floor, leaning against the door and putting his head into his hands, trying to not have a meltdown. Blaine was immediately by his side, pulling him up and into a hug. "Is that the same Finn that-."

"Yeah, how many Finn's do you know?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he gently rubbed under his eyes, stopping any scared tears in their tracks.

"Kurt, I'll be right there to help you." Blaine said honestly.

"I know, please don't leave me tonight. It just got so much worse." Kurt said as he hugged himself closer to Blaine.

"I know; come on we'll go watch TV." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and led him down the hallway. Kurt stuck to his side as they walked into the living room. Kurt looked at the couch in disgust. Carole and Burt were sitting close together with Burt's hand on her knee. McQueen was sitting on the other end of the couch, glaring at Carole; Carole tried to reach over and pet the cat but was scared away when he hissed at her.

"Good cat." Kurt said to himself, Blaine walked over to the couch and sat down next to McQueen. There were two spots left, on the arm chair across from the couch, or the space next to Blaine where he would have to sit right beside Carole. He took the former and sat himself down on the arm chair, trying to focus on the TV. He felt his phone vibrate and quickly fished it out.

**From Blaine:**

**Why aren't you sitting next to me? :(**

Kurt looked up from his phone and gave Blaine a tiny smile.

"Did you seriously just text me?" He asked curiously, Blaine just shrugged and looked down at his phone; his thumbs flying over the screen.

**From Blaine:**

**You didn't answer my question.**

Kurt rolled his eyes but replied anyway.

**To Blaine:**

**Because she is there, and I don't want to sit by her.**

Kurt looked over at Blaine who looked a little upset before a smile broke across his face. Blaine politely excused himself and stood up from the couch, making his way over to Kurt. He sat down enthusiastically on Kurt's lap; Kurt grunted as Blaine jumped down and frowned at him.

"Comfy?" Kurt asked sarcastically; Blaine wiggled on Kurt's knees before laying his back against Kurt's chest and smiled up at him.

"Extremely," Blaine said cheekily, Kurt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms securely around Blaine's midsection. Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek and turned back to look at the TV. Kurt looked over at Finn and Carole, noticing that they had been watching the entire exchange. Carole didn't seem disgusted, perhaps just a little shocked.

But he also noticed the uncomfortable look Finn had on his face when Blaine had kissed Kurt on the cheek. Well, he would make a game out of this then. If Finn had a problem with homosexual affection, maybe that would make the mother and son run for the hills and never come back.

"So Blaine, do you go to McKinley?" Carole asked curiously.

"I don't actually; I go to Dalton Academy for Boys." Blaine explained using his most dapper voice. Kurt groaned agitatedly and sunk back into the couch. As much as Kurt loved Blaine, he just couldn't stand when Blaine would change into his proper self. He loved his boyfriend the way he was and didn't like when he changed to try and impress people. The polite dapper young gentleman that could charm the pants off anyone but not Kurt; his pants remained very much on.

"Oh, really, how come you don't go to McKinley with Kurt? It's a very friendly school." Carole said; Kurt scoffed loudly and didn't even need to look at Carole to know she was staring at him. Kurt felt Blaine gently rub his thumb on Kurt's hand that was on his stomach and looked at Carole.

"As comforting as that sounds, I couldn't leave Dalton. I prefer studying there, the education I receive is at a much higher standard than I would receive at a public school." Blaine explained.

"Blaine dude, are you a robot or something? That didn't really sound like English." Finn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but if you didn't recognize his accent. It's called educated." Kurt snarled.

"Kurt!" But warned in a low dark voice, Kurt turned his attention to the TV to avoid his dad's gaze.

"You know you're in trouble if he figures out that you've insulted him." Blaine whispered.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't stand him. He's probably taken too many hits on the football field to even know that I've insulted him." Kurt said; Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek.

"That is probably true; he is a 'Neanderthal' after all." Blaine said cheekily, Kurt smiled at Blaine and looked towards Finn who was looking at them possibly a bit disgusted?

"The Neanderthal isn't comfortable around us, that's for sure." Kurt said. Blaine looked over at Finn who had turned his head away when caught staring. Blaine let out a growl before turning back to Kurt.

"If he starts saying anything homophobic, I give you full permission to cut him down with your vicious words." Blaine said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kurt smiled and leant up to kiss Blaine on the lips, Blaine kissed Kurt back with a gentle smile. Kurt lightly tangled his hands into the back of Blaine's hair to tug him closer. That was until he heard his dad loudly clear his throat.

"I think your dad wants us to stop." Blaine said.

"He'll just have to get over it." Kurt said as he titled his head down to kiss Blaine again.

"Kurt." Burt scowled.

"Fine," Kurt said petulantly as he sat himself back further into the armchair. Carole cleared her throat awkwardly and smiled cautiously at Kurt.

"Um, so Kurt… what are some of your favourite movies?" Carole asked curiously. Kurt thought that he could maybe start to play his game.

"Well there are quite a few actually- 'I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry' being one of them. I really like the whole gay marriage thing and how they try to get people to accept it. It sends a really great message to viewers; looking at all the fireman is a plus too. But firemen is really Blaine's kink, I have to carry around a napkin to clean up his drool if we see one." Blaine sighed embarrassedly, covering his reddening face with his hands.

" _That's not true_ ," He whispered, " _I'm going to kill you._ "

Finn looked a little squeamish; a swell of pride went through Kurt. "Rent is another one of them, my favourite being Angel and Tom; 'I'll cover you' is so sweet, especially when they kiss. I would have loved to see more though if you get my drift. But I guess I could just watch another movie. Something like 'Brokeback Mountain' and have the tent scene on repeat-." Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his mouth and glowered at Kurt.

"He's joking," Blaine explained firmly. Kurt's plan had definitely worked much to his amusement. Finn looked a little green, like he was about to throw up. Carole sat there, staring at Kurt looking noticeably paler.

"That reminds me, how are Jeff and Nick? I haven't seen them in a few days." Kurt said; trying to pretend like the previous conversation never happened.

"How does that remind you of Jeff and Nick?" Blaine asked dubiously.

"Because I was talking to Nick about Batman the other day and Heath Ledger is in both movies." Kurt explained.

"Well Jeff has gone to Nick's house for dinner tonight; some relatives are is down-."

"Who are Nick and Jeff?" Carole asked curiously, Kurt turned away from Blaine to glare at her. She didn't need to know about his friends and his life.

"Kurt, Carole asked you a question." Burt told his son.

"If you must know, Nick and Jeff are a couple from Blaine's school that are good friends of ours." Kurt said through a tight smile.

"Oh, so they are going through a phase as well?" Carole asked, her sweet tone never faltered through her question. Kurt stiffened as a rage filled his body. Blaine lost his usual smile; his care-free face was now darkened and tight.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that Kurt and I are going through a… phase?" Blaine asked scornfully.

"Well being gay is a choice right, and since you are young you probably want to experiment so that's why you are dating another guy. Your friends are going through the same thing." Kurt felt himself nearly choke on the disgust he felt for the woman.

"Dad, a word," Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. He gently pushed Blaine off his knee and dragged him towards the kitchen.

Once they were securely in the kitchen he immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine and hid his face in his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and kissed his temple.

"Remember when I said that it wouldn't be that bad?" Blaine asked. Kurt slowly nodded, "I just realized how full of shit I was." Kurt laughed and looked up when he heard Burt walk into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry-."

"You're sorry? Did you hear that Blaine, he said he's sorry? Well sorry doesn't really cut it Dad. Did you hear what that bitch even said? That we're just going through a phase; I think that you've known for a long time that this isn't a phase." Kurt crossed his arms tightly over his chest and leant against Blaine who had begun hugging him around the waist. Kurt knew he wasn't going through a phase, he hadn't chosen to be gay; no one chooses to be gay. What a bigot thing to say.

"I know it's not a phase but-."

"And another thing, where does she get off saying those kinds of thing, doesn't she understand that it's extremely offensive to say that?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Kurt, would you let me talk?" Burt asked harshly. He didn't really want to listen to what his Dad had to say but he kept his mouth shut and nodded. "I'm sure she didn't understand what she was saying, and you certainly weren't making it easy for her; with the PDA and what you were saying."

"I'm not going to stop being the way I am with Blaine just because her and her brain dead son are here." Kurt said. "You know us Dad; it's hard to act like a couple in public so that's why we're close when we're here. I'm not going to change that so we don't 'gross' out your girlfriend."

"I'm not asking you to change. I'm asking you to tone it down a little." Burt pleaded.

"And what would that entail? Because all we've done is sit on the arm chair together and kiss twice. I don't know how to tone it down anymore." Kurt said earnestly.

"Well maybe don't kiss? Sitting together is fine but just no kissing. It's probably hard enough for her to accept seeing two guys act the way you do with each other. I know that sounds rude, but please Kurt? I really like Carole and I don't want to mess this up. So please just lay off the affection a bit, alright?" Burt asked, his pleading more apparent now. Kurt defined his glare and didn't say anything. "What do you say Blaine?"

Blaine made an uncomfortable noise at the back of his throat but nodded reluctantly, Kurt looked at him in shock.

"Thank you. Do you guys think you could serve up dinner and I'll go get the others?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded and Burt walked out of the kitchen. Kurt groaned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I just want you to know that I am not going through a phase and I love you so very much." Kurt said.

"I love you too, and I know it's not a phase." Blaine said as he hugged Kurt closer to his chest. Kurt sighed and looked up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"You know the no kissing rule is going to be much harder for you, you realize?" Kurt pondered, "You're more touchy-feely than I am so it's going to be harder for you." Kurt explained; Blaine frowned a little and rested his head against Kurt's.

"You know, my parents are out of town again. If you want, you could stay over tomorrow night and we could make up for the lack of romance that will happen tonight." Blaine stated impishly, Kurt smirked up at Blaine amusedly.

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to seduce me back to your house and have your way with me?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"If I play my cards right then that's exactly what I am trying to do." Blaine said coquettishly as Kurt spun in Blaine's arms to face him.

"Well if you allowed us to leave we could be at your house right now, you know since this is a phase. We have to make the most out of it before we grow out of it." Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine growled quietly with anger before he leant in to kiss Kurt. Kurt's hand tangled itself in Blaine's hair as the other one cascaded its way to Blaine's ass. Blaine groaned quietly into Kurt's mouth as he tugged Kurt closer to his chest. Blaine worked his way down Kurt's neck, leaving feather like kisses from his earlobe down to his collar bone.

"I was just wondering if you need any help- oh." Carole said as she walked into the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine jumped apart before they glanced over at her.

"No, you've done enough already." Kurt said bitterly. Carole smiled sweetly none the less before making her way out of the kitchen. Kurt frowned to himself before walking over to the pot on the stove and started pouring soup into bowls. He was more than annoyed with himself, he and Blaine never jumped away from each other like that. He had just finished up when Blaine started to chuckle.

"And what's so funny?" Kurt asked as he placed the bowl down and picked up the next one.

"Nothing, just thinking that it's too late for her to think I'm a proper gentleman." Blaine explained, chuckling once again.

"I don't really understand why you care what she thinks of you. Besides, you're not a proper gentleman anyway, so I don't know why she would even think that." Kurt said despondently.

"Please, I'm the master of disguise." Blaine said playfully.

"I'm sure you are honey." Kurt said patronizingly as another idea popped in his head. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine replied as he put some cans of Pepsi on the counter.

"How would you feel if I asked you to call me ridiculous pet names all night and I could do the same?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well I would feel extremely loved but confused at why you would want me to do it? You only call me babe or baby if you're trying to suck up to me." Blaine said cheekily.

"Totally irrelevant Blaine, how do you know that I use those to suck up to you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Please, I know you probably better than I know myself. Of course I know that is the reason you would call me those particular things. Besides, why do you want to use pet names tonight?" Blaine asked as he cracked open the cans.

"Because it would make Carole uncomfortable and I'm having fun making her feel uncomfortable," Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine and cupped his cheek, "and calling you my mushy gooey ooey moon pie would make her uncomfortable." Kurt explained; Blaine laughed before Kurt could even finish half the name.

"Fine, I'll play along as long as you don't ever call me your oozy gooey mushy pie or what it was because that shit is embarrassing." Blaine complied.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he leaped up to Blaine and kissed him deeply before picking up two bowls.

"Come on then, don't look so dazed and help me sugar." Kurt laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. Blaine was right behind Kurt with the rest of the bowls. Kurt walked into the dining room and placed the two bowls down on the table.

"Oh, I forgot the drinks." Kurt said as he made his way to the door.

"Kurt," Burt said, causing Kurt top stop and lean against the door frame. "Did you think that maybe Finn would like a drink as well?"

"Oh anything is fine." Fine said looking down at his lap.

"Could you bring the bottle of wine in too?" Burt asked; Blaine stood up from his seat to walk over to Kurt.

"I'll help." Blaine said as he walked out of the dining room.

"Isn't he just so helpful." Carole said approvingly. Kurt smiled to himself and followed after Blaine. Kurt found Blaine in the kitchen decanting the wine, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed out another can of Pepsi and poured it into a glass. Kurt held it up to the light and inspected in before clearing his throat to collect a large quantity of saliva in his mouth. Blaine grabbed out two wine glasses from the cupboard and looked over his shoulder at Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked curiously as he poured the wine into the glasses.

"Well he said anything is fine, so…" Kurt said as he was about to spit into the glass before Blaine took it out of his hand with a disapproving look.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you get to deface his drink." Blaine scolded.

"Blaine, I have a very good reason as to why I hate Finn Hudson and you know why. Besides it's either spit or rat poison." Kurt said defiantly. Blaine tried to hide his smirk as he picked up the bottle of wine and placed the cork back in.

"You're not poisoning the guest's sweet heart." Blaine said as he tucked the bottle under his arm and picked up the two flutes of wine.

"I can do what I want baby." Kurt said.

"You can do whatever you want except poison the guests. Come on, your dinner is getting cold sugar." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek before walking out of the kitchen, Kurt sighed agitatedly and followed Blaine back to the dining room. The names were starting to get annoying already.

Kurt placed Finn's drink in front of him, ignoring the mumbled thanks before he took a sip. Kurt sighed when he saw Finn still alive before he took his seat next to Blaine and placed their drinks in front of them. Kurt was surprised to see Finn sitting at the head of the table, Burt's usual spot; Burt was now seated next to Carole.  _Of course he is_ , Kurt thought to himself. Their first course went reasonably smooth, Carole finally understood that Kurt didn't want to be acknowledged through this evening and directed her questions between Finn, Blaine or Burt. Kurt had scoffed down his soup in the first five minutes of it being on the table, not even caring when it started to burn going down his throat. The sooner this meal was finished, the soon he could leave the table. Everyone else had decided to take the slow approach. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when his Dad wasn't looking he pulled it out of his pocket, hiding it under the table to read the text.

**From Mercedes:**

**Hey Boo, how is disaster night going? Did you find out who the evil cow is?"**

**To Mercedes:**

**Oh 'Cedes you wouldn't believe how bad it is! She insulted Blaine and me, telling us we were going through a phase.**

**The kicker is that she looks like she just walked out of the 80's, mom jeans and all.**

**From Mercedes:**

**Oh boo, I'm sorry. I'm surprised you didn't carve your eyes out at the horrendous sight.**

**To Mercedes:**

**Don't worry, I thought about it for awhile but haven't gotten a chance too. Not allowed around the knives lol**

"Who are you texting?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, looking down at the phone grasped tightly in Kurt's hand.

"Other boyfriend," Kurt whispered back before smirking up at Blaine who looked nonplussed. "If you must know, it's Mercedes. She's wondering how the night is turning out." He looked back down at his phone.

**From Mercedes:**

**You would never do that to your eyes, they're too gorgeous and Blaine would murder you. I hope your night gets better.**

**To Mercedes:**

**So do I, it has already been terrible so far.**

"Kurt no texting at the table." Burt reprimanded. Kurt let out a sigh before stuffing his phone into his pocket and slumped back against his chair with the arms crossed.

"So Kurt, how long have you and Blaine been together." Carole asked curiously as she took a sip of her wine. Kurt looked up from the table to glance up at Carole.

"Awhile," Kurt said bluntly.

"How long is a while?" Carole asked as she placed her glass back on the table.

"What's it to you?" Kurt snapped.

"The phase has lasted for four years, almost five." Blaine told, a hint of sarcasm seeping into his voice. Kurt smirked over at Blaine and clasped his hands under the table. Kurt was a little surprised that Blaine had said something like that, considering how polite he usually was, but this woman tended to get on most people's nerves.

"Wow that is a long time; you must have been fourteen when you got together." Carole asked quizzically.

"Kurt was thirteen and I was twelve." Blaine corrected proudly, squeezing Kurt's hand under the table.

"Well it can't really be considered a relationship if you're that young." Carole said condescendingly. Kurt grimaced at the hurt expression on Blaine's face and squeezed his hand back.

"It can be and it is; it doesn't matter how young we were when we started dating, the important thing is that we still are." Kurt vociferated. He considered that Carole might have looked a little taken aback by Kurt's outburst if she didn't look so intrigued.

"How did you two meet? You don't go to the same school." Carole said interested. Blaine stiffened and tightened his grasp on Kurt's hand. Kurt would have complained if he wasn't squeezing Blaine's hand back with the same intensity.

"I would rather not discuss that if it's alright with you." Blaine said; each word strained as he tried to remain polite.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's a great story." Carole cajoled.

"I. Said. No." Blaine spat out, each word propelled by the venom in his voice. Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine sweetly on the cheek, ignoring his father's command.

"It's okay sweetheart." Kurt whispered as he leant back in his chair, still holding onto Blaine's hand under the table.

"Carole, I don't think it'd be wise for Kurt to share that." Burt said cautiously.

"No Dad, obviously she wants to know and who am I to stop her from knowing? If you really want to know how we met you should be able to." Kurt said snidely, Carole nodded; her smile wavering a little. Kurt took a long sip from his glass, silently wishing it was something stronger. Kurt placed the glass down on the table and cleared his throat.

"Well, I was left for dead in the back alley of the main street in town, I was bleeding profusely. I had gashes, cuts, broken bones and bruises covering the majority of my body." Kurt noticed Carole looking down, avoiding Kurt's gaze; Finn looking guilty; Burt looked crest fallen and filled with rage and Blaine, poor Blaine had a death grip on Kurt's hand, smiling weakly at Kurt before looking down at his bowl again, "Of course it was just your typical gay bashing, you know how un-accepting people are in this town. But they took it a little too far that night and freaked out when I passed out, they thought they had actually killed me; they ran and didn't bother ringing an ambulance. That's where Blaine comes in with Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David. They had been walking on the streets trying to find something to do when they walked down the alley and found me pushed up into a seated position by a brick wall. They phoned an ambulance and I was saved; if I had been left any longer in the winter air, I would have most likely died… I could have died."

It had been a long time since he had talked about the attack, memories of the atrocious day began swimming through his mind. Kurt took in a sharp breath before standing up from the table, Blaine still clasping tightly onto Kurt's hand.

"Umm, who's up for the main course?" Kurt tried to say nonchalantly but coming out in a hushed whisper. Quickly gathering up the bowls and running out of the dining room.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine shout from the dining room; a scrap of a chair being pushed back and heavy footsteps chasing him up the hallway. Kurt turned into the kitchen, chucked the bowls in the sink and slumped against the wall for stability before hiding his face with his hands. Blaine found Kurt and pulled him into his arms, letting Kurt fall against him.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry I should have listened to you and just said nothing. I'm so stupid." Kurt berated himself as Blaine tugged him closer.

"You are not stupid," Blaine scolded, "you are smart, beautiful and the most incredible person in Ohio. As grateful as I am about meeting you that day, I wish it could have been in different circumstances. I just hate talking about it, and I know you do to. Does your Dad know that Finn was one of the guys involved?"

"No he doesn't know; Finn didn't even do that much to me so I didn't tell him. But that doesn't make it any less scary to be around him." Kurt said, "Look, let's just finishing eating so we can hide out in my room. I don't want to hide in my own house but I don't feel comfortable around him or Carole."

He began unraveling himself from Blaine and moved over to the oven to get out the lasagna. Kurt heard Blaine flick on the kettle and rummaging around the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he started to cut up equal slices of lasagna onto the plates. Blaine put a tea-bag into a mug and waited for the water to boil.

"When you're stressed you like to drink chamomile tea." Blaine explained as he walked over to the fridge and got out the salad Burt had prepared earlier before walking next to Kurt.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Kurt asked rhetorically before pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"I try." Blaine said cheekily as he portioned out the salad on the plates. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and placed the last slice on to the plate. Blaine hurried over to the kettle and filled up the mug with hot boiling water; Blaine walked over and handed the mug to Kurt. Kurt smiled graciously and took a small sip; he picked up two of the plates in one hand with the mug securely in the other.

"The quicker we eat, the sooner they'll leave." Kurt said as he watched Blaine picking up the remainder of the plates and following after Kurt. Only two more courses and this hell would be over.

* * *

_There will be an in-depth look into the accident in the next chapter._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Just a trigger warning for this chapter. It mentions some unpleasantness that happens to Kurt   
> With that out of the way, on to the chapter!

As Kurt slowly entered the room, he noticed everyone had their eyes peeled to him. He swallowed nervously, looking down at his shoes.

“It will be ok,” Blaine whispered in his ear before walking over and placing the plates on the table and taking the plates Kurt was carrying from the anxious boy. Kurt took a small sip from his tea and took his seat next to Blaine. Unfortunately, in this moment, the herbal drink was lacking in its duty to flood him in tranquillity. The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes. Kurt pushed his food around the plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry. Carole cleared her throat, causing him to look up.

“Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you talk about something you didn't want to. I know it must have been hard to say that,” Carole said sadly. Kurt nodded and looked back down at his plate continuing to push around a piece of iceberg lettuce.

“I acknowledge your apology,” Kurt replied quietly. “But I am not sure if I can accept it. Blaine and dad made it clear that we didn't want this subject discussed but you didn't respect that so I cannot accept your apology.” Carole nodded and was quiet for about half a minute but, uncomfortable with the awkward silence, started a new conversation with Burt shortly thereafter. Kurt pushed away his plate and clutched his hand around the piping hot mug. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt’s knee and continued to eat one handed. Kurt smiled at the gesture and felt his tense body relax a little, but only a little.

Kurt zoned out for a while, not wanting to pay attention anymore to what Carole was saying; after the ridiculous things she had uttered tonight Kurt didn't feel like he should have to listen to it. Finn was too busy stuffing his face to even notice that Kurt held any animosity towards him. Blaine just kept rubbing circles on his knee with his thumb as he continued to eat with his other hand. Kurt sat back in his chair, still holding his mug, enjoying the warmth behind his fingertips. He wasn't really paying attention to the going on's in the room but noticed the topic had changed to Finn’s father, Carole explaining that Finn’s father had died fighting in a war, Finn chirping in and saying that he was proud that if his father had to die at least it was something as noble as fighting for and defending his country.

“Yes, it was very noble that he died defending his country. Unlike Kurt’s mother,” Carole said. Kurt choked on the small mouthful of tea in his mouth and glowered at the woman. Blaine tried patting Kurt on the back but Kurt just waved him off, thinking that his ears had somehow betrayed him, thinking that she could not have possibly said that.

“I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say?” Kurt said in a low dark tone, continuing to glare at Carole.

“Kurt, language!” Burt scolded.

“She is talking about your wife dad. Are you seriously just going to sit there and let her?” Kurt asked, demanding to know the answer. Burt looked down at the table, avoiding his son’s eyes. Kurt felt disappointed in his father. It was unusual; he was used to it being the other way around.

“I don't think you should talk about something you don't know anything about,” Kurt warned.

“Well I just don't think it was right for you to be brought up by a drug addict-“

“A drug addict?” Kurt asked incredulously.

“Yes, your father told me about all the drugs she was taking before she died. It’s a selfish thing that she did. If I am being honest, I think it messes up a kid. They don't grow up right,” Carole said, assured of herself.

Kurt began to notice a few things after her accusations. His father was outraged, horrified, and actually looked sullen that someone had said something so degrading about his adored wife. Carole sat there, her face harden, looking like she couldn't be wrong. Finn continued to eat, nothing fazing him. Blaine looked like the wind had been knocked out of him, his warm hand tightening over Kurt’s knee, trying to give his boyfriend a look of comfort but failing miserably. Kurt slowly put down his mug, his hand ghosting over the knife next to his plate but stopped when the rational side of his mid returned from the clouded fog of anger and disbelief. Instead, he picked up Blaine’s ice cold glass of Pepsi and threw the contents of the glass in Carole’s face. He stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine sat at the table so confused as to what had just happened. He knew this evening would be a disaster but he never thought it would get this out of hand. Blaine had seen Kurt angry before, too many times to count but this, this was unlike any rage that he had ever had the misfortune of witnessing before. He had not failed to see his boyfriend contemplate picking up the knife and was extremely glad he refrained.  Still, he was quite shocked to see that Kurt hadn’t berated her and had refrained to only throwing the drink in her face. Blaine knew he had to follow Kurt, needing to see if he was okay but he was frozen to his chair. Carole was blinking away the liquid and slowly picked up her material napkin before dabbing it at her eyes to absorb the excess moisture. Blaine felt disgusted that Burt had sat back and let some stranger say such cruel things about his wife.

“Well I have never been treated so badly in my life. I'm horrified that you think it is acceptable to let your child treat guests in this manner. You should be ashamed,” Carole said as she hastily chucked the used napkin onto her plate. Blaine knew it wasn’t his place to say anything but he couldn’t sit back and take this anymore.

“He should be ashamed? Have a look at yourself-“

“Blaine!”

“No, Burt. You might be able to sit back and endure this but I can’t. I am appalled by your behaviour tonight, all of you but especially you, Carole.” Blaine now had pushed back his chair and was standing behind the table glowering at the remaining occupants. “You have not only upset Kurt but Burt and myself too. Now I know you might not think highly of Kurt and me because of our sexuality. Finn and you have been taking jabs at us all night long and frankly I am fed up with it.” Blaine heard a door being slammed and other hazardous noises coming from Kurt’s room. He felt his stomach start to turn and queasiness start to take over him.

“Can’t you see what you have done? You have hurt someone so vehemently by talking about something you know nothing about. Kurt’s mother might have been taking ‘drugs’ but they were prescribed drugs from her doctor. Kurt’s mother wasn’t an addict. She had cancer so she was on medication. Kurt might not have ‘grown up right’ because he had to watch his mother slowly crumble and get weaker and weaker right before his eyes when he was eight. He had to grow up without his mom, going through so much and not understanding why she was gone. He had to sit back in confusion and watch his own mother die before his eyes,” Blaine shouted, panting slightly after finally saying all the things that he and Kurt had been holding back tonight. Carole opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

“I didn’t know,” she said quietly.

“That’s right you didn’t know. So what gave you the right to say all those things, huh?” Blaine asked impatiently, annoyed when Carole looked down to avoid his fierce gaze.

“Now if you will excuse me, I have to check if Kurt is okay after the tremendous damage that all have you have caused tonight,” Blaine said before storming out of the room and going to find his boyfriend. No one spoke when Blaine left, too absorbed by their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt couldn't sit there for a second longer and bolted out of the dining room. He needed to vent to Mercedes. She wanted to know how the night went and Kurt was going to tell her, sparing no detail. He dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

“ _Hey, you reached Mercedes. I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep._ ” Kurt groaned agitatedly when he got Mercedes’ voice mail but waited impatiently for the obnoxious beep anyways.

“Mercedes, answer your phone. I have important shit to tell you,” Kurt said as he hung up the phone and dialled Tina’s number. Again there was no answer He didn't bother leaving a message this time.

When he got to his door, he flung it open before slamming it shut and rushing down the stairs. He looked to his bed and saw McQueen snuggled into the array of pillows. Kurt frowned at the amount of hair that McQueen would leave but at the moment he had bigger issues to worry about.

He started to pace at the end of the bed, phone still clutched in his hand trying to imagine how Carole thought that that was an appropriate thing to say, wondering why his dad had sat back and didn't defend him or his mother, pondering if Finn was really that nonchalant about the whole thing or if he really just liked the lasagne, and wondering where the hell Blaine was.

“Nick,” Kurt thought, Nick had had trouble with his step mother when his dad first started dating her. He searched his phone for his friend’s number and waited for it to ring. Kurt started to get angry when, yet again, all he got his voice mail. He was about to give up when he remembered that Blaine had said that Nick was at home tonight. Kurt called his house phone and waited another voice mail. He growled in frustration.

“This is the Duvall residence, please leave your name and number and we will get back to you.”

“Nick, I don't know but I was thinking, could you please get Jeff’s dick out of your mouth for five whole seconds and answer your fucking phone. That would be great. Oh, it’s Kurt, be the way, and I wouldn't keep me waiting if I was you.” Kurt hung up his phone and threw it at his bed, narrowly missing McQueen. Okay, Kurt had to admit maybe it was a little rude to leave that message, especially on a house phone, but he didn't care. He was too angry to think rationally. Kurt started to pace faster, trying to make sense of this crazy night.

“It’s not like I was out of line right?” Kurt asked, stopping to face McQueen. “She deserved it. What Carole said was rude.” McQueen stretched out his legs in response and meowed. Kurt put his head in his hands and tried to take a deep breath.

“I'm going crazy; I'm talking to a cat for advice,” Kurt said tiredly and slumped down next to McQueen, gently scratching him under his chin. The cat purred in delight. Kurt sighed heavily, wondering where his dad found this horrid woman. He was shaking out of his thought when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, told him it was Mercedes.

“Hey boo, so how did your night go? You sounded pretty upset when you left that message. What did Carole do now? Did she insult Blaine’s bowtie?” Kurt frowned as Mercedes quietly chuckled to herself.

“He wasn't wearing a bowtie-“

“That’s a first,” Mercedes said under her breath.

“’Cedes, this is not why I called you,” Kurt said quietly, sounding a little defeated.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” Mercedes asked seriously. Kurt was about to launch into a full recount of his night when he heard a beep on his phone.

“Hey that’s my other line. Can you hang on a sec?” Kurt asked.

“Just switch to party line,” Mercedes said nonchalantly. Kurt did what she suggested and jumped when he heard Nick screaming into the phone.

“Kurt what the fuck is wrong with you? Who says that on their parents answering machine-“

“It was pretty funny.”

“Shut up, Jeff. Kurt, are you happy now? My four year old sister, Hayley heard you and asked me what a dick was and why it would be in my mouth. Do you know how hard it was to come up with an explanation and not tell her the truth because I am not ready to have that conversation with her? I am just glad that my dad didn't interrogate me or ask any embarrassing questions but thanks to you, Jeff has to sleep in the spare room tonight because some ‘funny business’ might occur if he stays in my room-“

“He’s not wrong,” Jeff told. Kurt could hear Nick hit his boyfriend with a pillow and the protests from said boy.

“Kurt, what did you do to Nick?” Mercedes asked quizzically.

“Mercedes is with you?” Nick asked. Kurt looked up to see an exhausted looking Blaine walking down the stairs. He heard Mercedes and Nick babbling in the background but didn't focus on them. He gently nudged McQueen over before moving over himself to make room for Blaine. As soon as he did, Kurt eagerly clung to his Warbler, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine’s waist. The other boy didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Kurt, are you still there?” Mercedes asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine laughed quietly before talking the phone out of Kurt’s hand and putting it on speakerphone.

“Yeah, he’s here,” Blaine assured.

“Hey Blainey,” Jeff squealed. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Blaine asked curiously. Kurt felt the burning fire of anger he had slowly start to dissipate and the overwhelming sadness start to overtake him. Inching himself impossibly closer to his boyfriend, tangling their legs together and resting his head over Blaine’s heart, he listened to the slightly elevated heartbeat.

“Kurt, what’s wrong? It’s not like you to be this quiet,” Nick teased. Mercedes made a disapproving noise in the background.

“Where do I begin?” Kurt grumbled. Blaine started to gently stroke his side and hugged him closer.

“What the hell did this tramp do to you? It must have been pretty bad if you are this worked up over it. Are you okay?” Mercedes asked with concern. Kurt sighed and looked up at Blaine. If Kurt was being honest with himself he didn't know if he was okay. Carole had kept taking jabs at him all night, bringing him down. Usually Kurt could handle the ridicule but dragging his beloved mother into it, made it a whole other level of personal. Kurt made an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat and shook his head.

“No, I'm not okay. You know who dad’s girlfriend is? Carole Hudson,” Kurt said indubitably. He waited for shocked gasps but didn't hear any.

“Kurt, I don't mean to be rude but is that supposed to mean something?” Nick asked curiously.

“Yes Nick, it is because her son is Finn Hudson,” Kurt replied wincing slightly as he uttered the name. He finally heard Mercedes gasp followed by Nick and Jeff who took a little longer before finally understanding.

“Finn Hudson, that hulking giant that beat you to a bloody pulp,” Jeff asked incredulously.

“Compassionate Jeff,” Blaine said with bitter sarcasm the blonde boy muttered an apology and kept quiet.

“Kurt, you idiot, why didn't you tell me straight away when you found out that Finn Hudson’s mom was dating your dad?” Mercedes berated. “Honey, I would have come over straight away.”

“I'm so sorry, Mercedes that I was defending myself all night long that I didn't have time to tell you,” Kurt spat out agitatedly.

“What do you mean defending yourself?” Nick asked curiously.

“Well Carole kept saying things to Blaine and me all night. First off, she stole my flowers that Blaine bought me-“

“Aww,” Jeff cooed. “Wait, how come you never buy me flowers?”

“Way to make me look bad Blaine,” Nick scowled.

“My pleasure,” Blaine replied triumphantly.

“Oh, how cute, what type were they?” Mercedes asked.

“They were white roses.”

“Were they-“

“Yes, they were very beautiful but I didn't call you to discuss my now stolen flowers. So after I saw that the she bitch stole my flowers, I saw Finn and my heart almost stopped with fear. He just acted like it was nothing and smiled at me before walking to the lounge room where we all had a lovely discussion about how nice and friendly McKinley High is.” Mercedes snorted at the ridiculousness of the statement. “Oh, and Nick, you’ll like this. Carole told Blaine and me that we are going through a phase just like Jeff and yourself but don't worry, you’ll grow out of it and meet a lovely woman that you will fall in love with,” Kurt assured, seething with sarcasm.

“I hate this cow. Let’s send her to the slaughter house,” Nick said angrily. Kurt heard a quiet slap in the background and assumed it was a high five.

“So is that why you called, because I think I should come over and beat her down or bring Santana and let her go all Lima Heights on her?” Mercedes said defiantly. Kurt gave a humourless laugh and shook his head. Blaine was gently rubbing his back while he held him tight. Kurt felt completely safe being in his boyfriend’s arms.

“No, that isn't even the reason. After that, we all had our first course. Blaine said I wasn't allowed to poison the guests,” Kurt said sadly but smiled slightly when he saw Blaine roll his eyes.

“That was probably for the best, wouldn't want any law suits-“

“Which my mum could totally get you out of if you get in to any legal problems, free of charge,” Jeff said matter-of-factly.

“Well thank you, Jeff but I don't think that will be necessary. So during our first course Carole wanted to know how Blaine and I met-“

“Oh,” the three said sounding a little sullen and surprised.

“Yeah, I didn't want to talk about it but she kept nagging and I finally relented then kind of ran out of the room freaking out -“

“Which is understandable” Nick added.

“So Blaine came and told me everything would be ok, helping me get through it before going back into the dining room” Kurt said as he gave a gentle smile to Blaine, Blaine leant down and pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s lips.

“No making out, you will taint my pure ears” Jeff said dramatically, Kurt rolled his eyes and leant out of the kiss; repositioning himself on Blaine’s chest again.

“Oh please, you haven't been pure for years” Blaine said matter-of-factly.

“True but I wouldn't want to make you jealous, since it took you so long” Jeff said proudly.

“Oh I can assure you that I am not jealous of you” Blaine told.

“Blaine, Jeff shut up I want to know what happened in the dining room. Kurt honey, please continue” Mercedes said sweetly, Kurt cleared his throat and began to talk again.

“Well we were all sitting around and I was just being quiet-“

“That’s a first”

“Shut up, I can be quiet when I want to be. Anyway, the subject of Finn’s father somehow came up; he was in some war or something and died. Then Finn was going on and on about how he was so noble and brave and was proud that he died fighting for his country, when Carole and her big mouth decided that she needed to bring up my mom-“

“Oh hell to the no, I am coming over to personally kick this bitch’s ass” Mercedes told, Kurt heard Mercedes shuffling around in the room before a door knob being turned.

“Yeah us too, Dalton fight club has taught us a few things. We’ll be over in 15 minutes” Nick told.

“No guys don't please; she is not worth it” Kurt pleaded; Kurt heard them all stop and waited a few seconds.

“Kurt are you sure, I am not against fighting an old lady” Mercedes explained.

“No I am sure, but it took a lot of restraint on my part not to personally throttle her when she called my mom a drug addict” Kurt said, Kurt felt Blaine hold him tighter; increasing the soothing stroking rhythm on Kurt’s back.

“She called... your mom... a drug addict. Does she not understand all the shit you went through? The lonely nights you went through, the waiting for answers from the doctors and always getting bad news, all the times when you just needed your mom and never being able to see her. Oh please Kurt, please just let me cut her just once; she needs to be taught a lesson” Mercedes said fiercely.

“No it’s fine, of course I am angry but I am just really upset by what she said” Kurt said earnestly.

“Oh Boo, you know what you need? You need some retail therapy!” Mercedes said excitedly, Kurt chuckled quietly to himself.

“That actually does sound like a good idea” Kurt agreed.

“It’s settle tomorrow we will go shopping, we all will. It will be fun, we can bitch about Carole and I will even let you criticise my outfit without complaint; oh we can shop for hours it will be fun- Blaine don't you roll your eyes at me” Mercedes scolded.

“How did you know?” Blaine asked incredulously.

“Please I know you and as soon as I say shopping you roll your eyes. I will see you all bright and early at ten o’clock tomorrow” Mercedes told happily.

“Hey tell Tina to come along as well I couldn't get a hold of her earlier, Mike and Sam should come along as well; in case the guys get bored and want to go to an arcade or something” Kurt said as he shifted his head to see Blaine nodding.

“Will do, are you sure you don't need me to come over?” Mercedes asked sweetly.

“Yeah Kurt we can come over too. I have a whole stash of ice cream we can eat” Nick assured.

“No it’s fine; I think I am just going to go to sleep anyway. I’ll see you all tomorrow” Kurt told, there was a chorus of goodbyes before they all hung up. Blaine picked up the phone and put it on the bedside table before he sat up against the head board, pulling Kurt up with him.

“I'm proud of you,” Blaine whispered as he kissed the other boy’s cheek. Kurt slumped against his shoulder and looked up at him.

“How could you be proud of me? I threw a cold drink in her face,” Kurt said exasperatedly, not because he was ashamed but because he was just so emotionally drained.

“Well you held your tongue and I just couldn't,” Blaine explained. Kurt looked up at him quizzically.

“What did you do?” he asked curiously. Blaine blushed slightly and looked away from his gaze.

“I may or may not have verbally abused her before going to find you,” Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt stuttered a laugh before laughing whole heartedly at his boyfriend.

“I know it’s terrible-“

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just you don't really yell at anyone so she must have really got to you,” Kurt explained.

“No one gets to talk about your mom like that and I was just informing her,” Blaine told.

“Thank you. God I am such an idiot for throwing the Pepsi in her face,” Kurt said as he buried his face against Blaine’s neck.

“No you’re not Kurt. You had every right to and I am so glad that you did that,” Blaine corrected.

“No it’s not that. I had a mug of hot tea but I threw the cold drink,” Kurt explained. Blaine laughed freely at him before gently tousling his hair.

“Hey Blaine, do you think that maybe you could do me a favour?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Anything,” Blaine answered earnestly.

“Well for dessert we were going to have apple pie and ice cream that I made and I really wanted some but I think we kind of missed dessert but I really like it-“ Blaine silenced him with a kiss before smiling at him.

“I’ll get you some,” he assured as he tried to get off the bed, Kurt still clinging to him.

“You have to let go of me or I can’t get it and I don't think you really want to go upstairs,” Blaine said. Kurt reluctantly let go of his Warbler and watched him walk towards the stairs.

“Change into your pyjamas. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable those skinny jeans would be,” Blaine said with a tiny smirk before traipsing up the stairs. Kurt slouched off the bed and walked towards his closet, picking out a pair of black sweat pants and Blaine’s old ACDC band shirt for himself and a pair of dark grey sweat pants for Blaine. Kurt quickly changed into the clothes before going into his bathroom and washing all of the makeup off his face and hair gel and spray out of his hair before sitting back on his bed, patting McQueen. Kurt was somewhat mesmerised by the softness of McQueen’s fur that he didn't notice that Blaine was almost gone for ten minutes. When the boy eventually did come back down the stairs with two bowls in his hands, he looked a little worn out. Kurt only looked up when he felt the bed dip and took the bowl out his hand and eagerly tucked in.

“You really did want it,” Blaine said amusedly as he took a spoonful from his own bowl. Kurt glared at him before returning his gaze to his bowl.

“So your dad talked to me.” Kurt started to choke on the mouthful of food before clearing his airways and looking up at Blaine.

“What did he say?” He asked impatiently.

“He asked how you were and I said you were upset and didn't want to talk to him. I said that you need to rest or he will hear a lot of unnecessary swears leave his son’s mouth,” Blaine recounted.

“That’s true,” Kurt mused. Blaine placed his empty bowl on Kurt’s bedside table and picked up the sweat pants.

“I laid out your pyjamas,” Kurt explained.

“I don't get a shirt?” Blaine asked amusedly. Kurt shook his head; smiling subtly, placing his bowl on top of Blaine’s

“You never wear a shirt,” he reminded softly. Blaine rolled his eyes and started to change, dropping his cardigan and shirt on to the ground.

“Your clothes will wrinkle if you don't hang them up. Do you want crumpled clothes?”  Kurt asked rhetorically. Blaine smirked and crumpled his pants in his hand before dropping them on to the ground.

“You are incorrigible,” Kurt muttered as Blaine slumped back down on the bed, kicking the blankets down motioning for Kurt to follow his example. Kurt got under the blankets and snuggled into his boyfriend.

“Can we never, ever go through this night again? I really hope that dad breaks up with Carole so I don't have to see her face anymore. It’s bad enough that her son is Finn but evidently, Carole can hold her own,” Kurt said as he snuggled himself closer to the warm, shirtless boy.

“So do I. She was incredibly rude,” Blaine agreed. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

“Can you sing me something?” He asked lazily.

“I don't have my guitar with me,” Blaine reminded as he played with Kurt’s hair.

“So?” Kurt mumbled as he nuzzled his head against Blaine’s chest before finally settling. Blaine chuckled as he lent his head back against a pillow and started to sing.

_It’s the eye of the tiger; it’s the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals_

Kurt groaned and lightly swatted Blaine’s shoulder.

“Don’t be a dick, sing something else,” Kurt berated sleepily. Blaine chuckled.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, where blue birds sing_

“No, not that one either,” Kurt said suddenly.

“Why?” Blaine asked curiously.

“My mom, she used to sing that to me when I was sick before she died; so now I don't really like that song,” Kurt told sadly. Blaine kissed the soft hair on the top of his head before choosing another song.

_But together we can be all right_

_‘Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold_

_We hold each other until we see the sun light_

_So we can just hold my hand_

_Baby, I promise that I do all I can_

_Things will get better if you just hold my hand_

_Nothing will come between us if you just_

_Hold, hold my, hold my, hold my hand_

“I love you,” Kurt murmured.

“I love you too. Go to sleep it’s been a long day,” Blaine said as he reached over and flicked the lamp off.

“Kay,” Kurt mumbled as he got into a comfortable position against Blaine’s side with his head resting over the bare, toned chest. He fell asleep within a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Kurt was walking down the main street of Lima. He had stopped in a few shops but hadn't been able to find the perfect gift for his dad’s birthday yet so he decided to try a few more before deeming this day a complete failure. Kurt had just walked out of the Jewellers after finding his dad a silver flask. He had gotten it engraved with a special birthday message for his dad. The street he was walking down was quiet, only a few people could be seen coming out of various shops. There was no one to see when he felt someone grabbed him under his elbows, a second hand slammed tight against his mouth. Kurt tried to kick the people away as they dragged him down an even more secluded alley way, screaming into the hand to no avail. He felt the hardness of the cold brick wall being slammed against his back as he was thrown against it. Kurt looked up to see three guys towering over him, David Karofsky, Finn Hudson, and the older boy who was about eighteen was named Steve Egan. Steve Egan was supposed to be some sort of father figure role model for Finn since his father had died when he was younger. Finn quickly followed in line after him and did pretty much whatever he said._

_“What’s in the bag faggot?” Steve asked menacingly as he gripped the front of Kurt’s shirt and pulled him up before slamming him back against the wall. Kurt tried to respond but was having a hard time trying to breathe. When Kurt didn't answer he was slammed against the wall again._

_“I asked you a question, homo,” Steve said sternly._

_“It’s none of your business,” Kurt managed to say before he felt a hard crunch to the left side of his face._

_“Steve, you might want to take it easy. He didn't do anything to you,” Karofsky said as he saw Kurt rest his head against the wall, pain radiating furiously in his face. Steve whipped his head around to glare studiously at Karofsky._

_“He didn't do anything to me? Ha, that’s rich. He was born that’s what he did to me. He was just walking around like he owned the street and everyone just let him walk around being gay but that will not fly with me. He needs to be taught a lesson,” Steve announced as he held Kurt up by pressing one hand to Kurt’s chest, holding him to the wall while the other hand upper cut Kurt’s chin, causing Kurt to bit the inside of his cheek. He could taste the blood start to well in his mouth before spitting it out, hitting Steve’s black converse. Steve looked down appalled._

_“These are my favourite shoes,” Steve said murderously, earning Kurt three firm jabs to the stomach causing Kurt to double over and getting kneed in the head. Kurt fell to the ground clutching at his stomach and spitting another mouthful of blood onto the concrete._

_“Finn,” Steve said as he walked over to a pale looking Finn who was staring down at Kurt. Steve slung his arm around the tall boy’s shoulder and walked him over in front of Kurt. Kurt looked up clutching at his cheek, seeing the fear in Finn’s eyes._

_“Time for you to become a man,” Steve told. Finn snapped his head around to look at Steve._

_“What?” Finn asked incredulously._

_“You didn't think that I was the only one who got to have all the fun? Come on it can be your birthday present,” Steve said as he pushed Finn closer to Kurt. Kurt tried to look up but groan when he felt his throat start to throb._

_“What exactly do I do?” Finn asked as he assessed Kurt._

_“Whatever feels right, try a few kicks. You won’t bruise your knuckles that way and your mum won’t freak out,” Steve said simply. Finn took a deep breath and gently kicked Kurt in the stomach. Karofsky started to guffaw in the background._

_“That was pathetic. Do it again,” Steve instructed._

_“I don't want to hurt him,” Finn said earnestly._

_“Okay, let me ask you this, do you not want to hurt him or do you want him to emasculate you. So if you really want to be a man you will do it again but harder,” Steve told. Finn reluctantly brought his leg back and violently swung it into Kurt’s stomach. Kurt groaned in pain and curled in on himself._

_“Good job Finn, do it again. Maybe aim for the face this time. Karofsky, you join in too,” Steve advised as he walked over. Within seconds Kurt was being throttled vehemently. He closed his eyes wishing for them to stop. He felt knuckles being crammed against his abdomen repeatedly, a fierce kick to the side of his face and felt the warmth of blood start to cascade down his face. Kurt felt someone jump on his left forearm and heard a loud crack of the bone breaking._

_“I can’t do anymore. I think I am going to be sick,” Finn said, suddenly jumping back._

_“Don’t be a pussy,” Karofsky berated._

_“Shut up!” Steve said as he swiftly punched Karofsky in the chest. Karofsky rubbed his chest and glowered at Steve._

_“Finn, there is nothing to be scared of. He is just a measly fag; he is worthless so there is no reason to feel bad. Come on,” Steve cajoled. Finn shook his head and sat against the opposite wall._

_“No, I can’t. I'm sorry,” Finn said as he put his head between his knees and started to take shallow breaths._

_“Alright Finn, you did well. Just take it easy,” Steve said as he patted Finn shoulder before walking over to Kurt and looking mildly disappointed._

_“Please stop,” Kurt said barely above a whisper. Steve let out a satisfied laugh before pulling something out of his pocket. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to make himself feel less exposed. He felt himself be dragged along the ground before being sat against the wall._

_“See this?” Steve asked. “Hey wakey, wakey.” Steve patted Kurt’s bruised cheek and waited for Kurt to open his eyes. Kurt slowly did and saw Steve smirking at him._

_“This is what they call a Swiss army knife, it has many purposes. There is a bottle opener, a little screw driver but the most important thing is this sharp blade. It’s very sharp and cuts through almost anything. Here, I’ll give a demonstration,” Steve said as he thrust it in just above Kurt’s right hip bone. Kurt let out an ear piercing scream before his mouth was being covered. He felt him twist the knife around, cutting further along his stomach._

_“Works well right?” Steve asked rhetorically. He let go of the blade and clamped his hands around Kurt’s neck._

_“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” Karofsky yelled. Steve tightened his grip on Kurt’s neck._

_“Dude stop!” Karofsky yelled. Kurt closed his eyes and felt himself slipping out of consciousness._

_“Holy fuck, did you kill him?” Finn asked alarmed._

_“Let’s get out of here,” Karofsky said as he ran out of the alley way with Finn and Steve following after him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_“All I am saying is that you have an unnatural obsession your guitar, dude. You need to get out more. I honestly don't know how we even convinced you to come out with us today,” Wes said as they were walking down the main street of Lima._

_“I get out plenty. I just like how I don't get accused of being sheltered by my guitar,” Blaine said as he was looking around, not having been in Lima that many times before._

_“Why are we in Lima anyway? Why didn't we just stay in Westerville?” Blaine asked as he looked down an alleyway and saw what looked like legs sprawled out on the ground behind a dumpster._

_“Well, Lima has hotter girls and that probably doesn't really mean all that much to you but there is a girl I have my eyes on-“_

_“And she is way out of your league.”_

_“Shut up David, as I was saying there is this girl- Blaine where are you going?” Wes asked curiously as he saw Blaine start to wander down the dark alley._

_“Tell me you don't see that?” Blaine asked as he continued to traipse down the alley; Nick, Wes, Jeff and David starting to follow him._

_“See what?” Nick asked, trying to look past Blaine._

_“That,” Blaine said as he pointed to the legs. David put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and stopped him from going any further._

_“Wait here, I’ll go you never know what you’ll see,” David said excitedly before walking up the alley._

_“I can’t see anything,” Nick complained. David walked past the dumpster and his hand immediately flew to his mouth._

_“Call an ambulance!” David yelled._

_“Why?” Jeff asked._

_“Just fucking do it!” David screeched as he knelt down. Blaine was curious as to what was there and walked towards David, Jeff dialling 911 behind him. When he got to David, Blaine wasn’t prepared for what he saw. A kid around his age, maybe a little older, was laying limp against the wall, blood pooling on his clothes, his face completely covered in bruises, his arm swollen but Blaine just couldn't get over the amount of blood he was covered in._

_“Check his pulse,” David instructed. Blaine slowly reached forward and placed two fingers on his neck searching for his pulse._

_“I can’t feel it,” Blaine told, readjusting his fingers._

_“Shit,” David muttered. Blaine moved his fingers up and felt something thud against his fingertips._

_“Wait I feel it. It’s really weak but it’s there,” Blaine exclaimed. “Jeff, where is that ambulance”_

_“They are about two minutes away,” Jeff said before turning back to the phone listening to what the operator was saying. Blaine quickly took off his jumper and pressed it to the open wound on the boy’s stomach, trying to avoid touching the knife lodged in his abdomen._

_“I told you, you wouldn't have a boring afternoon with us,” David told._

_“David so not the time,” Blaine scolded before turning back to the boy. His eyes started to flutter and eye Blaine lazily, looking completely dazed._

_“He’s awake,” David whispered. The boy went to speak and tried to clear his throat. He looked at Blaine with slight fascination and curiosity._

_“Who are you?” His voice was husky but Blaine thought he sounded like an angel._

_“My name is Blaine Anderson. My friends and I were wandering around when we found you,” Blaine said as he smiled charmingly at the boy. He remembered watching a show once where they said that if you introduced yourself and explained yourself to the victim it would put them at ease or so he hoped that it would have the desired effect. “What’s your name?”_

_“Kurt” he whispered, closing his eyes again._

_“No, no stay with me. Keep your eyes open an ambulance will be here soon.”_

_“W-why, ambulance?” Kurt stuttered as he let out a sharp breath._

_“Don’t tell him. He’ll freak out. Hell I'm freaking out!” David said frantically, his composure completely gone. Kurt’s face grew confused at David’s odd behaviour until he looked down at his shirt and saw the blood._

_“No, no, no, no!”_

“No, no, no, no!”

“Kurt, are you ok?” Blaine asked opening his eyes slowly, confused at Kurt’s mumbling and gently stroked his side.

“Blood no…Gucci shirt… Karofsky… blood no,” Kurt mumbled frantically. Blaine saw a few tears trickle down Kurt’s face and figured he was having a nightmare.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, gently nudging the restless boy. Kurt opened his eyes and slightly scuffled away from Blaine.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked as he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 4:37am.

“N-nothing’s wrong,” Kurt murmured not moving closer to Blaine.

“You were saying blood and Karofsky over and over in your sleep,” Blaine told as he reached towards Kurt.

“I-I guess I was having a d-dream,” Kurt explained, frightened from the memory.

“I think you mean night mare,” Blaine corrected, inching himself over to Kurt before tugging him back against his chest.

“I was dreaming about the attack,” Kurt whispered.

“Oh Kurt,” Blaine said as he hugged Kurt closer. Kurt gently pushed him away though and stood from his bed.

“I need a minute,” he said walking towards his bathroom.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked as he watched his distressed boyfriend walk into the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Kurt reassured as he shut the door and walked over to the sink. He turned on the hot water faucet and splashed some water on his face. He turned the squeaky tap off and reached for the hand towel on the rack, drying his hands and face before placing it back and turning to the mirror.  He looked paler than his usual self and his eyes were a little reddened. Kurt gripped the side of his shirt and slowly pulled it up to look at his scar; it had faded considerably since the attack but was still noticeable on his stomach. Kurt lightly brushed his fingertips over it, feeling slightly tingly. The scar was a straight line on a slight diagonal that is about four inches long. Kurt let go of his shirt and let it cover his scar.

The only reason they had managed to find Kurt’s attacker was because he has left the knife in Kurt with his helpful finger prints all over the handle. Steve had been arrested before for petty crimes but now he was in prison. His sentence for his attack on Kurt was long over but had managed to get thrown back in jail for some other reason. Kurt didn’t want anything to do with him or want to know anything about his life.

Kurt took three long deep breaths before walking back into his room and crawling back into bed. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled his back snuggly against his chest.

“You ok?” Blaine asked as he kissed the back of Kurt’s neck. Kurt placed his hand over Blaine’s and grasped it tightly.

“Better now,” Kurt said as he lifted their entwined hands to his mouth and kissed them before letting them fall to their previous spot. Kurt took a shaky breath before shutting his eyes once again. It took him a lot longer to get to sleep this t


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt awoke to soft lazy kisses being placed on the back and side of his neck; he hummed contently and stretched out his legs to tangle them with Blaine’s. It was a pleasant contrast, waking up to love and comfort opposed to the juxtaposition of falling asleep scared and regretting the previous night.

The countertenor had tried in vain to push all thoughts of his nightmare out of his head as he forced himself to fall back asleep last night. But every time he shut his eyes, he could see his tormentors’ faces flash in his mind. He tried to project the essence of calm and relaxed into Blaine’s arms as they snaked around him from behind and the boy’s lips pressed gently to his tense shoulder blades. When he noticed that the Warbler had fallen asleep, he laid there staring into space and willed himself not to think about his attack or his evening, only focusing on his boyfriend’s quiet snores and the security of his Warbler’s strong arm wrapped around his waist, knowing that now he was safe.

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts when he felt his sleepy boyfriend tug him closer to his chest.

“Morning beautiful,” Blaine mumbled adorably.

“Morning,” Kurt whispered as he slowly turned his head to capture Blaine’s lips with his own. The Warbler returned the kiss sweetly before resting his forehead against Kurt’s.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked softly, his boyfriend humming in response. “I was going to say this last night but I forgot to after everything that happened. I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you. I know none of it was your fault but I still took it out on you and I really didn’t mean to. I'm just really glad that you were there for me.”

“You were nervous,” Blaine spoke through yawn before he shrugged. “And you were scared of how the night was going to turn out. I guess I was just the closest one around you. Besides, it will take a lot more than a couple of insults about my hair to scare me away.” The countertenor smiled embarrassedly before lightly kissing his boyfriend’s soft lips. The teen scanned his eyes over his boyfriend’s face and smiled when he noticed his hair.

“Speaking of hair, it’s still gelled down,” Kurt mused, lightly smoothing down a kink that had formed in his sleep. “That is going to be difficult to get out now. I thought you would have washed it out before you went to bed.”

“I guess I forgot to,” Blaine shrugged. “My mind was preoccupied. Did you sleep okay after you woke up last night?” He asked curiously as he brushed a stray lock of hair off Kurt’s forehead as to mirror his boyfriend’s action.

“Not really,” Kurt admitted sadly. “I just couldn’t get their faces out of my mind when I shut my eyes. I barely managed to sleep at all. No amount of moisturizing will be able to plump up my skin and hide the hideous bags under my eyes which are sure to be there,” the countertenor said disgruntled as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“There not _that_ bad,” Blaine teased as he gently smoothed his thumb under Kurt’s eye, smiling when the countertenor scowled at him. “It’s okay; you’ll be fine when we get some coffee into you.”

“Coffee does sound good,” Kurt mused as he stretched out his long legs, unaware of how his pelvis brushed against Blaine’s. When the countertenor felt something poking against him, he looked back at the Warbler with a cheeky smirk.

“Someone wake up before you?” Kurt mocked sweetly, sounding rather amused; the Warbler rolled his eyes fondly at the other boy before slightly shifting his hips away.

“It’ll go away eventually,” Blaine assured. Kurt’s smirk grew as he reached over to the waist band of his boyfriend’s sweat pants, lightly placing his fingertips under the soft fabric and teasing the sensitive skin and holding back a triumphant grin when he noticed the Warbler’s eyes widen almost comically.

“You know, I could help you with that,” He said seductively. Blaine swallowed audibly when he felt the countertenor’s hand slid deeper into his pants  gazing at his boyfriend with a mixture of desire and mild apprehension.

“Are you sure? I know you might not want to because of last night and everything that happened with your dad-”Kurt groaned agitatedly, sliding his hand out of Blaine’s pants and resting it on the waist band.

“Ok one, never, _ever_ say the D word while my hand is down your pants and two, I wouldn't have initiated anything if I didn't want to,” Kurt told earnestly, flattered by Blaine’s concern.

“Oh,” Blaine said impishly as his hand cupped Kurt’s ass and pulled him against his chest. Blaine started to kiss up the other boy’s neck and lightly sucked on Kurt’s earlobe. The countertenor gasped in pleasure before his eyes landed on the alarm clock that was illuminated on his bedside table reading 8:34am.

“Oh god is that the time?” Kurt asked frantically, Blaine leant back and gazed at the clock, groaning in annoyance at its bright numbers.

“It’s gonna take you a while to get ready isn't it?” Blaine asked expectantly as he slumped back down on the bed frowning. “What about my little problem?”

“Well I need a shower, you are very welcomed to join me,” Kurt suggested coquettishly. An excited glint illuminated the Warbler’s golden eyes as he eagerly dragged his boyfriend out of bed towards the en suite bathroom. The countertenor closed the bathroom door and frowned when he saw that his towels weren't there.

“Damn it,” Kurt groaned exasperatedly. Blaine looked at him quizzically.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot that I did a load of laundry yesterday and washed the towels,” Kurt explained displeased. “I’ll have to go upstairs and get them out of the linen closet.”

“You can’t leave me now!” Blaine whined as he put his arms around Kurt’s waist, furthering his argument when he grinded against his boyfriend subtly.

“It’s not like I want to but I’ll be right back,” Kurt stated as he returned the action more firmly than the Warbler. A surprised gasp fell from the other boy’s lips before he smashing them into Kurt’s, not hesitating to slip his tongue in once the his lips had slightly parted. “I’ll be back in two minutes.” Blaine kissed down his boyfriend’s jaw line before kissing the junction of his neck and shoulder wantonly. “Ok one minute,” Kurt corrected as finally managed to untangle himself from Blaine’s possessive hold.

The boy quickly exited the room then jogged up the stairs. He entered the lounge room where the second set of stairs were before hastily rushing up them, too busy with his mission of towels and his mind too preoccupied with the thought of returning to his extremely attractive boyfriend to notice that there were other people located in the room. He opened the linen closet door roughly before ripping the needed towels out, kicking wash clothes and hand towels that fell to the ground in his hast back in and closing the door before any more damage could happen. He turned on his heels and headed back to his room.

Kurt was taking the stairs down two at a time; he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed who was sitting on his couch.

There was Carole, sitting next to his dad on the couch, acid washed jeans and all. They were both drinking a cup of coffee, the woman sipping out of Kurt’s favourite mug. It was a mug with a handlebar styled moustache on it. He had bought a set of four after Blaine threatened to grow a beard. The countertenor had told him that the only beard he could have was on the mug. The subject was soon dropped when the Warbler became fascinated by them. Over the years Blaine had somehow managed to break three of them and was forbidden from touching his boyfriend’s last one. So it irritated him to see Carole using it.

The boy quietly stepped down on the next stair to avoid talking to the couple. He had almost made it when the fourth to last step let out a loud squeakprompting Carole and Burt turned around and smiled at him. The countertenor turned his head away and stepped down onto the next step hoping that he could still get away without being noticed.

“Kurt we would like to talk to you for a moment,” Burt informed. The word ‘we’ did not escape his attention. The countertenor couldn’t help but think back to his boyfriend waiting for him in his room.

“Ah no actually, I am running really late as it is and I don't have time to chat,” Kurt explained as he walked down on to the last step.

“Kurt, please, Carole has something she would like to say,” Burt informed.

“I think she said enough last night, besides I have to give Blaine his towel. So I’ll just be on my way,” he spoke as he started to walk down the hallway.

“Kurt, get back here!” The countertenor swore under his breath and reluctantly walked back to the lounge room. He stood against the hand rail of the stairs, clutching the towels to his chest.

“Sit,” Burt prompted. He slowly walked over to the arm chair that was opposite to the couch, making an exaggerated show of not wanting to be there. The teen suspected that his dad had easily forgiven Carole since his hand was placed on her knee; any sexual desire that Kurt had previously felt had definitely subsided and was replaced with disgust. He slouched back in the arm chair and waited impatiently for them to start talking.

“Kurt, I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what happened last night-”

“I don't accept. Can I go now?” Kurt asked as he went to stand up from his seat.

“Sit down!” Burt yelled. Kurt huffed and slumped back down on the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glower at Carole and his dad.

“Kurt, I think that you should hear what Carole has to say,” Burt told. Kurt was about to reply but stopped when he heard his bedroom door open and footsteps come down the hallway.

“Kurt, what is taking you so long- oh hi Carole,” Blaine said awkwardly as he noticed the other people in the room.

“Hi Blaine... who isn't wearing a shirt. Why isn’t he wearing a shirt?” Carole asked a little sceptically as she looked Blaine up and down becoming a little confused at the sight, eyes moving between the couple.

“Don’t check out my boyfriend,” Kurt muttered disgruntledly under his breath which Blaine heard. His Warbler smirked and winked at him before looking back at Carole.

“Well I thought about coming up here in my pyjamas but I didn't think it would be very acceptable if I were  naked,” Blaine said in a mock serious tone. Kurt couldn't hold back his laughter and the horrified look on Carole’s face was priceless. Burt turned his gaze to glare at Blaine.

“I'm sorry, Blaine?” Burt demanded, growing agitated by the grin Blaine was now sporting.

“I’m joking Burt,” Blaine assured quickly; Burt grunted in response before he returned to gaze at Carole with adoration.

“Can I go now that this hinaus interrogation is over?” Kurt asked impatiently.

“No, we aren't done. Give Blaine his towel so he can have a shower,” Burt instructed. Kurt thought about saying no but he could not really tell his dad the reason why he was reluctant  to give it to Blaine. Kurt held out the towel instead of throwing it to his boyfriend and waited for Blaine to grab it. The Warbler walked over and took the towel out of his hands.

“I’ll be down stairs in the shower ok,” Blaine whispered as he leant down towards Kurt.

“Yeah because that’s a mental picture I need right now,” Kurt muttered. Blaine chuckled and quickly kissed the other teen before heading out of the lounge room. The countertenor watched as his boyfriend’s ass swayed as he walked enjoying the view. .

“Kurt?” Carole asked Kurt was pulled out of his revere with a sigh before turning to look at her. She was wearing another stone washed monstrosity; the teen wondered how it was even possible that someone could look that ridiculous. Aside from the outfit, her face was another thing entirely. She had gone heavy on the blush and Kurt was having a hard time not gagging on her appearance. She looked a little uncomfortable with watching Kurt and Blaine kiss and it had not gone unnoticed by the attentive countertenor.

“Well?” Kurt snapped. His agitation was clear; he only hoped that Blaine was smart enough to wait until he got back down stairs before he had his shower. He continued to glare at Carole, her hesitation on where to begin was annoying him the most as he already had limited time to prepare himself for the day. , “Today would be nice,” Kurt muttered as he noticed her about to speak before clearing her throat. He rested his head back on the arm chair. He saw his dad’s hand squeeze Carole’s knee reassuringly and smile at her. The countertenor was just mature enough to catch himself before he could stick out his tongue and point at his mouth and make gagging noises. He usually was not this rude. He was just being protective over the ones he loved and his father’s new girlfriend was giving him plenty of reasons to be protective. Carole placed her hand over Burt’s and smiled warmly at him before returning her gaze to the boy across from them.

“Kurt,” Carole said sweetly. He shuddered unintentionally at the tone. After last night and the harsh things that she had said, the contrast of then and now was mind boggling. “I know last night we didn't exactly get off on the right foot.” Kurt scoffed indignantly. “But I am willing to give you another chance.” Kurt tilted his head to the side and gazed at the woman in thought, wondering if she was completely insane or if she was mentally disabled or even a mixture of both. Carole was willing to give him another chance. The teen might have been extremely rude to her but Carole was flat out insensitive and disrespectful.

“Willing to give me another chance?” Kurt asked sceptically. Carole nodded and rubbed her thumb over Burt’s calloused hand.

“Yes, I understand last night must have been very difficult for you and everything was new so you didn't know how to react so I forgive you for that. I managed to salvage my jacket last night and clean it before it stained,” Carole informed.

“Oh, what a tragedy that would have been if that got ruined,” Kurt said sarcastically.

“Oh, I agree,” Carole told. “Look, we are friends already.” He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to make things clear between her and himself if this was going to continue on.

“Ok, a few things Roseanne Conner. We are and never will be friends. I do not accept your feeble attempt at an apology and I have done nothing that you should be forgiving me for. Last night was a train wreck. I am not afraid to say it and it was your fault. I am sick of the way your son and you kept looking at Blaine and I last night like we were scum. I get those looks enough where ever I go and I certainly don't need those in my home where I should feel safe and protected and you totally ruined that. But most of all, I was horrified by the way you spoke of my mother. My mother meant everything to me and she was snatched away from me at such a vital time in my life. So the way you disrespected her was beyond appalling and I have never felt so disgusted before and I have a feeling if I started talking about Finn’s father in the same manner, the relationship between my father and you would have ceased. But dad is so blinded by infatuation that he isn't thinking straight and took you back immediately for reasons I don’t quite understand. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get dressed and meet my friends who will be waiting for me with kind words and would never speak of my mother like you did,” Kurt snapped as he stormed out of the room and down to his bedroom. The angry teen slammed the door behind him and ran down the stairs. He groaned when he saw Blaine buttoning up the last button on his shirt before reaching for his black velvet bow tie. His hair was wet. The Warbler looked up and smiled goofily at him.

“Hey can you help me with this?” Blaine asked as he hung the bowtie precariously around his neck. Kurt sighed and started to mumble a string of profanities as he walked over to the Warbler and yanked the strands of the bowtie. He knotted it at the front and pulled it tight; Blaine threaded his fingers under it and loosened it.

“I need to breathe,” Blaine teased. Kurt normally would have smiled but in his bad mood he let out a haughty laugh and proceeded to knot the bowtie regardless. “So...I'm guessing it didn't go well,” Blaine gathered as he watched his boyfriend’s hands work meticulously over the bowtie.

“No, it was horrible,” Kurt admitted glumly. “I yelled at Carole when she said that she forgives me for how last night went-”

“Forgives you?”

“Yeah, where does she get off saying like that? Where does she think she gets the right to say something like that?” Kurt asked heatedly as finished tying the tie and looked up at his boyfriend who had remained quiet.

“Oh, it wasn't rhetorical?” Blaine asked. Kurt groaned and glared at the Warbler. “Kurt, babe, you need to calm down,” Blaine told softly as he put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and smiled charmingly at him. He relaxed a little under Blaine’s touch and tried to take a deep breath. “Forget about Carole. She is worthless and you can’t let her get under your skin like that or you will get grey hairs,” Blaine teased. Kurt’s eyes widened and a hand flew to his auburn hair.

“Oh my god, are there any there?” Kurt panicked, feverishly running his hand through his hair.

“Let me check,” Blaine said teasingly as placed his hands on Kurt’s cheeks and surveyed his hair before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “No there is not and you would be just as handsome if you had grey hair. Now go shower because if I know you then we have a long day of shopping ahead of us,” Blaine teases archly. Kurt frowned and looked towards the bathroom with disgust.

“Showering won’t be as fun without you. I can't believe you didn’t wait for me,” Kurt mumbled pathetically. Blaine chuckled and pulled him into a fiery kiss. The countertenor felt the Warbler trace his tongue over his bottom lip before he parted his lips to allow his boyfriend entrance. He felt Blaine’s tongue massage against his as he moaned into the other boy’s mouth.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t know how long you would be and I couldn’t wait around forever. I know that kiss doesn't make up for the shower but its start. Now go,” Blaine ordered as he lightly spanked Kurt’s ass and winked at him as the countertenor started to walk towards the bathroom. The teen smiled impishly at his boyfriend before entering the bathroom. He shut the door and turned the ceramic taps of the shower; adjusting it to the right temperature before going under the warm spray. He showered slowly, taking his time shampooing his hair and lathering his body with his shower gel, simply letting the steam of the shower and the delightful scents of the products calm him down. The countertenor applied his lightly scented face cleanser, doing his more rigorous routine since he skipped it last night due to exhaustion. He finished his shower twenty minutes later before wrapping a towel around his thin waist. Kurt styled his freshly washed hair into the perfect coif as best he could with just towel dried hair, quickly spritzing hairspray over it and smoothing down the pesky flyaways, knowing that he did not have time to blow dry or straighten since they had to leave shortly.

The countertenor walked back into his room and found his boyfriend lying down on his bed playing with his phone He smiled when he saw that his bed had been remade and the room had been cleaned of the clothes that were left on the carpeted floor from the night before. Blaine looked up and smiled when he saw him, presumably from his towel clad state.

“Well I think that is the perfect outfit on you,” Blaine told playfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored him as he walked to his closet, opening the doors and searching the rack for potential clothing options. “I don't even know why you bother with designer clothes; you look good in anything. More precisely, you look better in nothing,” Blaine continued knowingly. Kurt snorted an incredulous laugh and shook his head as he pulled out a shirt and inspected it. “Alright I can see this is going to get me nowhere,” the Warbler sat up from the bed and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and nuzzling his face into the other boy’s neck. He laughed as Blaine’s nose tickled along his shoulder, the hot breath on his cold, sensitive skin sending a shiver down his spine.

“Stop that,” Kurt scolded lightly, trying to ignore his persistent boyfriend’s advances as he extracted a pair of dark blue Levis from his closet, eyeing them adequately and deeming them acceptable. Blaine ignored the countertenor, continuing to lightly nip at his neck and place sensual kisses in his path. “Blaine I have to get dressed,” Kurt told as he picked out a long sleeved lavender coloured oxford and gun metal grey button up vest. His boyfriend whined against his neck as the countertenor pulled out a pair of boxer briefs.

“You’re no fun,” Blaine grumbled as he loosened his arms around Kurt’s waist and let them fall to his side. Smirking, the countertenor moved a step away and quickly slipped his briefs on under his towel. Kurt pulled the towel away standing in front of Blaine in his underwear. His grin grew wider as he heard the Warbler mutter ‘tease’ under his breath before he tugged on his jeans. Blaine sighed and walked over to sit back on the bed and looked at his phone. “Nick rang,” Blaine mentioned nonchalantly. The countertenor slipped his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and looked over at the boy on his bed.

“Oh?” Kurt asked curiously as he buttoned up his shirt and looked in the mirror, contemplating whether his outfit needed a tie, a bowtie or a cravat.

“He said that Jeff and him needed a ride to the mall. Something about last night’s message you left on his parents answering machine has landed him without his car for a few days and that it was only fair if you gave them a ride,” Blaine explained. Kurt held up two ties and put them against his shirt, choosing which one would work better.

“Really, is that so,” Kurt said amusedly.

“It is. What exactly did you say? I would go with the silver tie,” Blaine mentioned offhandedly as he watched his boyfriend decipher. The countertenor placed the other tie over the mirror and proceeded to knot the tie around his neck into a double Winsor knot before he button up his vest.

“We better head off now if we have to pick them up,” Kurt stated, ignoring the question. Blaine nodded and collected his things from around the room. With his wallet, phone and keys securely in his pockets he held Blaine’s hand and walked up the stairs.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” The countertenor shook his head, shutting the bedroom door. He froze when he saw his dad in the kitchen.

“What’s wro-”

“Shh!” Kurt hissed and clamped his hand over Blaine’s mouth and glared deeply into his eyes. “If he hears us he will want to talk and I don't want to go through that right now. Now stay quiet, nod if you understand,” he whispered. The Warbler nodded and followed his boyfriend down the hallway. The countertenor thought they were safe and he was just about to open the front door when he heard his uncoordinated boyfriend clumsily trip over the cat, falling hard to the ground.

“McQueen!” Blaine shouted as he unsteadily stood up with the help out Kurt’s outstretched hand and dusted himself off, watching as McQueen sprinted off down the hallway.

“Boys, wait up for a second,” Burt walked out of the kitchen, Carole standing behind him.

“Good job Blaine,” Kurt muttered sarcastically. Blaine gave him an apologetic smile and squeezed his hand.

“Yes dad?” Kurt asked sounding more than slightly annoyed.

“I was hoping to talk to you before you left,” Burt explained. Kurt exchanged a worried look with the Warbler before looking back to his dad. “I would like to talk to you tonight about the dinner situation.”

“But I'm staying at Blaine’s tonight. Can’t we talk tomorrow?” Kurt asked impatiently, checking the time on his phone again; they had to pick up Nick and Jeff plus the mall was only opened for another ten hours and Kurt wasn't sure if that was enough time for shopping.

“What makes you think that you are staying at Blaine’s tonight?”

“Well-.”

“And his parents aren’t home, are they?”

“No but-.”

“And you didn’t ask it could stay at Blaine’s did you?” Burt asked sounding almost sarcastic. Resisting the urge to stamp his feet like a two year old, just like the way his father was treating him, Kurt took a deep breath gazed at his father.

“Can I please stay at Blaine’s tonight?”

“No.” His face fell at his father’s definitive and oddly amused tone. “Dad, come on please,” Kurt whined. He was seconds away from pleading. His father crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his son curiously.

“Why should I let you?”

“Because I stay there most Saturdays and it’s never been a problem before if I have wanted to stay at Blaine’s,” Kurt said defensively, staring at Carole, wondering if she had spoken to his father about their relationship after seeing Blaine enter the lounge room without a shirt. By the satisfied look on her face, Kurt assumed she had. Bitch.  

Burt stayed quiet as he processed the new information before he nodded. “Fine, but be back early. You’ll make sure of that won’t you Blaine.”

“Of course,” Blaine nodded.

“Ok let’s go,” Kurt exclaimed when he saw his boyfriend and his father about to confirm the order with a handshake. He took  Blaine’s hand and led them outside where they entered Kurt’s navigator the Warbler mumbling something about hating his ‘piece of shit’ car, kicking the tires of his green station wagon unnecessarily when they walked past. Kurt just rolled his eyes and drove away. 

They arrived at the Duval’s estate which was a halfway between Lima and Westerville. The estate was enormous just like most of the homes the Dalton boys came from. It had eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, a home theatre in the basement, and two swimming pools. If Kurt did not know the problems that Nick had with his father, he would have thought he was crazy to board at Dalton.

They entered the house after a maid, who could only speak basic English, answered the door.. After they explained that they were there to see Nick and Jeff, the confused maid went off down on one the lavish hallways and turned into what Kurt knew was the kitchen. The countertenor was about to roll his eyes and huff in annoyance but he was saved when he saw his brunette friend enter from a side room to meet them in the foyer.

Kurt was going to ask where Jeff was but he was stopped when he felt something crash into his calf. Looking down, he saw Nick’s three year old sister, Hayley, tightly hugging his leg. He knelt down and hugged her, listening to her as she excitedly told him about her week, how her big brother had been teaching her to sing and took her to the park so they could feed the ducks the stale bread that he had made the kitchen staff save for the occasion. The countertenor could not help but think that Nick would be the perfect father if he was ever eligible for the chance.

The group continued to converse, Kurt stopping immediately when he noticed a certain blonde headed boy wearing a light purple shirt and grey vest just like himself. He immediately ordered him to go back upstairs and change. Jeff shook his head in amused annoyance but followed Kurt’s instructions.

While they waited, Hayley spoke up and asked a question that caught all boys off guard. She innocently asked Kurt what a dick was and why it would be in her brother’s mouth because he heard him say it last night when she heard the message on the machine. Kurt looked panickly to the other boys for an indication of what to say. Blaine looked horrified by finally finding out what had said on the answering machine and what had landed the other guys in trouble but after he saw the hilarity of it, both stood there smiling at him, waiting to see what he could possibly say and how he could explain it to a three year old. The only thing Kurt could come up was comparing it to a lollypop. He knew it was stupid and it was only confirmed further when he heard Nick laughing behind him. He chose to ignore him and explained that that would be why Nick would have one in his mouth and finished by making Hayley promise to never say that word again. She nodded energetically and hugged Kurt when she agreed.

Jeff shortly returned a few minutes later after the awkward conversation, as eager, if not more so, to hit the shop as Kurt. They were just about to leave when Hayley started to throw a tantrum saying that she wanted to go with them. The countertenor quickly promised her that they could hang out together another day but today it was just the ‘big kids’ that were going shopping. The information calmed her but her pout remained. Nick knelt down and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him tightly as she continued to state her want to spend time with her older brother and his friends. The brunette promised that upon his return, he would do whatever she wanted before blowing a raspberry on her cheek. This successfully rid any trace of sadness from her face, leaving the small girl in a fit of giggles. 

They gave Hayley a parting wave before they were all in the navigator heading towards the mall. Curiosity caught the better of Kurt halfway to the mall and asked why they had needed a ride..

“It’s Nick’s fault,” Jeff informed amusedly as he grasped Nick’s hand in his.

“Is not. It’s your fault for doing this to me,” Nick replied. The countertenor gazed in his rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow at the couple in the back seat.

“For doing what to you?” Blaine asked curiously.

“Well Jeff and I have barely slept apart for about a year and a half or so now and I don’t get a good night sleep without him. So, when Kurt left that message on the answering machine, my dad told me that Jeff would have to sleep in one of the guest rooms. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I tossed and turned for about three hours before finally giving up and quietly walking down to where Jeff was sleeping and sneaking into his bed. I fully intended on going back to my room in the morning but dad came looking for me really early and found me asleep with Jeff. So, my new punishment is  I don't get to drive my car for a few days. He even took my keys and since I picked Jeff up yesterday, his car wasn't here so that’s why I called you,” Nick summarised.

“I couldn't sleep either. You know it’s not really my fault that you got caught.”

“Well you didn’t exactly fight me off. I distinctly remember you clinging to me, whispering that you loved me and you missed me because you were so lonely and-“

“Shut up,” Jeff ordered harshly, eyes darting anxiously to the two occupants in the front seat. Kurt and Blaine both smiled at each other. After knowing the two boys for so long, they had grown used to hearing things such as this. It was endearing to see Jeff still getting embarrassed over his boyfriend letting slip some of their more intimate moments.

They shortly arrived at the mall and waited for the others. Blaine and Kurt sat down on a bench, carefully avoiding gum or any other substance that may be there while the other couple stood to the side. The seated couple had taken to the well-practiced conservative angle of sitting a few inches away from each other as to not draw attention to themselves in the close minded town of Lima. Nick and Jeff did just. Jeff was hugging his boyfriend around the waist, resting his head on top of Nick’s, mumbling that he was tired. They were sheltered at Dalton from homophobia but they did not seem to care when they were away from their safe haven, both knowing how cruel the world could be but they ignore it anyway.

The countertenor sighed disappointedly when he saw Nick taking a cigarette from his pocket. No matter the amount of jabs he would make about it, telling him that it stunted his growth, that he stunk from the smell of tabbaco, or that he could possibly die younger than he was supposed to, the brunette would not drop the filthy habit. As much as he hated it, the lighter that Jeff had bought him was pretty cool. A silver engraved zippo that he gave him for their two year anniversary.

“What is the point of smoking anyway? It doesn't clear your head like alcohol and it doesn't get you high like drugs,” Blaine wondered as he continued to watch Nick inhale a breath from the cigarette.

“Well the burn in your lungs feels amazing.” Blaine and Kurt were both surprised when Jeff answered.

“You smoke?”

“Not very often. Only when I am really stressed or am in desperate need of one but that’s about all. Besides, when Nick smokes, he looks really hot,” Jeff exclaimed, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend firmly on the lips after he blew out a mouthful of smoke. The brunette placed his hand on the back of Jeff’s neck and held the cigarette away with the other.

“Oh my god, guys! Stop!” Kurt scolded as he scanned around making sure no one was looking. Considering it was still early, nobody was around. They were lucky that none of the jocks were around or they would have been in trouble. When the couple broke apart, Jeff rested against Nick’s chest and looked at Kurt with a quizzical stare.

“What?” Jeff asked curiously. The countertenor looked around the car park again and rose to his feet when he noticed Mercedes pull up.

“You can’t just be so carefree and start making out in public  Not in Ohio,” Kurt told. Nick frowned and wrapped one arm tightly around his boyfriend’s waist threateningly.

“I think I can handle homophobic stares and if anyone has a problem, they can say it to my face. Besides, I will let my fists do the talking if they say the wrong thing,”

“Just because you’re in fight club doesn't mean you could defeat a 300 pound line backer.”

“Challenge accepted,” Nick said smugly. Kurt sighed and walked over to hug Mercedes and Tina.

“I'm so glad you girls could come,” Kurt said earnestly as he pulled back from the hug, waving when he saw Mike and Sam looking less enthusiastic about the shopping trip.

“Come on people, we are wasting daylight. Let’s go, the mall is only opened for another nine and a half hours,” Jeff cajoled as he excitedly grabbed both girls hands and skipped in the entrance doors. The countertenor shook his head, smiling, pausing slightly when he saw the worried look in his boyfriend’s hazel eyes.

“What’s wrong honey?”

“Are we really going to be here until the mall closes?”

“Of course not.” Blaine sighed in relief “We might get lucky and be locked in after closing time.”

“Kurt come on, it’s been three hours; can we go already?” Blaine whined as he stood behind Kurt with his arms crossed over his chest petulantly. The countertenor was sure that his boyfriend was minutes away from a full blown tantrum since he was tired and cranky, states he did not try to hide. Kurt had repeated responded by telling him that he was a child. With an exasperated sigh, the countertenor placed the camel lace, coloured bandeau he was contemplating for Tina back on the rack before walking away from the immature Warbler. He continued on with his search, picking out a potential techno coloured shirt for Mercedes. “Kurt please, can’t we just leave?” Said boy groaned agitatedly and turned away from the rack.

“Blaine, I have been shopping for three hours. You along with Nick, Mike, and Sam have just arrived back from the movies. You have only been shopping for 20 minutes and you have done nothing but bitch the whole time,” Kurt snapped. “Besides, you need new clothes.”

“I got new clothes a few months ago,” Blaine replied. “If you really think I need new clothes, can't you just pick stuff out for me and I’ll wear them. You know what I like to wear.” Kurt sighed and walked to the accessories wall, looking at different belts and scarves. The Warbler quickly following after him when he noticed the plethora of bowties hanging there.

“Okay, if you think that it is acceptable that you got new clothes months ago, you are sorely mistaken and you need to try things on so you can judge if they fit right,” Kurt informed. He placed a dark blue bow tie against his boyfriend’s cheek, deciding if it would match his skin tone. After careful consideration he place it back on the hook.

“I'm hungry, can't we have lunch already?”

“No.”

“But I'm hungry; we didn't get to have breakfast.” Blaine retorted. Kurt groaned again and turned to face his boyfriend.

“Blaine, this day was supposed to be fun but your constant complaining is getting annoying. Today was supposed to make up for how crappy last night was and I was having a good time until you came back and started being a pain in the ass and whining. Didn’t you get popcorn when you watched the movie? But if you wanna eat, go eat but I will be here having a good time without you,” Kurt snapped, turning back to the wall, trying to ignore the complaining boy next to him as he inspected a pair of dangling gold ear rings. The countertenor swatted at Blaine’s hands when he felt them rest on his hips, quickly surveying the shop to see if anyone was watching as he did not feel like being beat up for his boyfriend touching him. The only thing he could see was a very amused employee staring at Nick and Jeff, watching as the blonde was debating on trying on a certain pair of jeans while the brunette was kissing his neck and feeling under his shirt. He could tell Jeff was growing tired of it as he tried to stamp on the brunette’s toes.

“Don’t be angry at me please. I like when we go shopping together but with everyone else it is boring.”

“Look Blaine, if you want to do something, you can go to The Lima Bean and get us some coffee. Get yourself a cookie or something since you are hungry.”

“Coffee, I can so get coffee.”

“And take Nick with you. He is one kiss away from getting sucker punched in the balls,” Kurt mentioned as he motioned over to the couple. The brunette had his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde’s waist and kept kissing his neck. Jeff was pushing him away but Nick held on tighter as he flipped the bird to a group of college guys shouting slurs at them when they walked past the shop.

Blaine shook his head and smiled back at Kurt. “Sure, I think Mike and Sam are bored as well. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” Blaine looked as so he was about to kiss the countertenor goodbye before he remember where they were. As he walked off, he yanked Nick by the scruff of his shirt dragged him out of the shop, Mike and Sam flanking them. Kurt gazed over and saw the blonde sigh in relief.

“Thank you, Nick hates shopping.” The countertenor shrugged, and continued to look around. Mercedes asked for his opinion on a skirt which he deemed horrible. She placed it back with a snide remark. After five minutes Kurt clapped his hands together and announced it was time to go to the change rooms. He divided up the clothes he had chosen for everyone and handed them out before sending them off. Kurt sat down on the white leather couch against the opposite wall and waited for the fashion show to comence.

“So tell us more about this Carole chick. From what you have told me, she sounds like a total bitch,” Mercedes asked from inside the change room.

“Oh you would love her,” Kurt assured sarcastically. “She wanted me to apologise for last night, saying she was willing to give me another chance.”

“Was she high?” Jeff asked curiously, Tina and Mercedes tittering away.

“She might have been actually. She looked like she got assaulted by her blush this morning and she was wearing more acid washed denim. I have no idea where she could have possibly found something so ugly.”

“I honestly have no idea how you have refrained from not ripping it off her and burning it,” Tina’s muffled voice came from the change room; he suspected she was trying on a shirt or a dress. He thought about what she had said. There was no doubt she needed a makeover. If he had liked her, maybe they could have bonded over the experience and then Kurt could look at her without feeling as though he was in a time warp. The thought of ripping off her clothes though, was something he never wanted to ever do or see.

“I think seeing a naked, middle aged lady is enough to keep me from ripping it off her body, thank you.” Tina started giggling again. Mercedes unlocked her change room and stepped out in a simple floral knee length dress, with long feathery ear rings and turquoise shoes.

“How do I look?” Mercedes said as she did a little turn.

“Like you were dragged through a garden and crashed into a bird. Lose the earrings.” The girl rolled her eyes but did what he said and spun around again. “Not really sold on the shoes. The dress is decent but doesn't really wow me. Try something else.” Mercedes huffed and walked back into her change room again locking it after her.

“When I said you could critique my outfit, I meant the one I wore to the mall, not every single thing I try on.”

“Same difference.” Kurt muttered. The countertenor watched as another lady walked into the last change room and closed the door. She only had a small amount of clothes hanging over her arm. He pitied her; obviously she couldn’t find the bargains he could. Tina shortly walked out of her change room wearing the white lace dress he had picked out. Tina frowned with her arms crossed angrily over her chest.

“I swear it looked better on the hanger,” Kurt assured. Tina pouted and looked down at her dress.

“I look like I’m ninety.”

“Yeah, I agree, lace can make you look young or old. I'm sorry. Change into something else.” Tina walked back into the change room, slamming the door shut before Kurt had even finished talking. Jeff and Mercedes walked out. The blonde walked out in a pair of black, distressed, skin tight jeans and a light blue, V-neck Henley shirt. Mercedes was wearing a gorgeous, strapless, red dress with a black, statement belt.

“See, I’m wowed now,” Kurt told amusedly. Mercedes beamed and checked herself out in the floor length mirror at the end of the aisle, smiling at her reflection as she played with her hair to find the style that suited the dress best. Smiling at her before looking back, the countertenor stared at Jeff. “What took you so long?” Jeff pointed to his jeans.

“Do you know how tight these things are?” Jeff asked as he looked at himself in the mirror “But they make my ass look amazing.” Kurt turned his head and looked.

“They do actually,” Kurt noted. He was surprised when he heard a quiet chuckle which did not belong to any of his friends. Tina walked out, looking happier in a patterned stockings and a red velvet dress.

“Amazing.”

Kurt looked down the aisle and saw the other girl walk out of the change room to look in the bigger mirror. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, had a friendly smile on her face and had a healthy figure. She inspected her high waisted denim shorts and looked confused.

“Oh honey, oh honey no,” Kurt said sympathetically. She looked up from inspecting herself and gazed back at him.

“Kurt don't,” Mercedes warned. Kurt smiled evilly at her before turning back to the lady.

“I'm sorry?”

“Just, don't buy those,” Kurt said simply. She looked back in the mirror and frowned inspecting her ass.

“Do these make my butt look big?” she asked curiously.

“No.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Kurt told truthfully. Mercedes shot him a warning glare. “I'm not going to lie,” Kurt snapped. “The pockets are spaced too far apart making your tiny ass look bigger than it is. The long fly makes the shorts look dated and since they are high waisted, plus they aren’t fitting your body right, it makes your ass look saggy, sorry.”

“The colour of the denim doesn't work with your skin tone either,” Jeff added. The lady looked between Jeff and Kurt and gave them a puzzled look.

“What do you suggest then?” she asked quizzically.

“Jeff you know those cute little sky blue-“

“The ones with the little stud embellishments on the back pocket-“

“Yeah grab a pair of those in a size...2,” Kurt said as he looked her up and down gauging her size.

“I'm a 4.”

“Trust me.” Jeff walked out of the change room and into the store. Kurt noticed Mercedes staring at him. He smiled at her charmingly. She laughed and rolled her eyes before going back into her change room.

“So what’s your name?” she asked curiously.

“Kurt. The guy that just walked out is Jeff and my two lovely ladies in the change room are Tina and Mercedes. What’s yours?”

“Olivia but most people call me Livy.” Jeff walked back in with an arm full of denim shorts and handed them to Livy.

“Jeff, I said one pair not the whole shop.”

“When have I ever listened to your instructions in the past? Besides, I looked in her change room when I past and she had barely anything to try on so I put my excellent shopping skills to work and found these,” Jeff said matter-of-factly. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. Livy looked between Kurt and Jeff and smiled coyly.

“Try them on,” Jeff urged before he went back to his own change room. They continued to try clothes on for a fair while, Kurt adding his thoughts when they would come out of the change room and model for him. Tina took particular offence when she came out wearing a faux fur vest and Kurt told her she looked like she should be lying on some rich guy’s carpet. Livy seemed to be having fun as well, laughing along and taking in the countertenor’s constructive criticisms. The teen was just finishing up a story about last night’s dinner when Livy noticed the name. She went on to tell them that she knew Carole. Livy, as it turned out, was a pathology nurse at the hospital and assured Kurt that she was usually a lovely woman and always made the small children feel at ease when they had to receive a needle for their blood tests. It did not make any sense to the boy. If Carole could calm someone and make them feel at ease, then why did he feel tense and on edge whenever she was within in a small radius of him.

He shook the thought away when he saw the blonde come out of the change room looking distressed. He looked to see the blonde wearing an even tighter pair of jeans then before and couldn’t button them up. Kurt begrudgingly stood from his comfortable position on the couch and pushed Jeff against the wall. While the blond pulled the two sides of the jeans together, Kurt worked on the button. The two struggled for a moment before they finally succeed. The other two girls were used to this behaviour after years of shopping trips with the boys so they ignored them while Mercedes discussed whether she was going to buy the dress or not. Livy however, watched on curiously.

“So…is Jeff your boyfriend?”  Both looked at each other before they started laughing wildly.

“Hell no, Kurt is way too high maintenance.”

“Hypocrite, look at your hair. Did you use a whole can hairspray this morning or two?” Kurt went to touch Jeff’s hair before being slapped away.

“Is your name Nick?”

“No.”

“Then don’t touch my hair. Besides, yours looks like it could poke someone’s eye out considering how stiff it looks.” Livy was chuckling quietly.

“Sorry I just thought by the way you two were acting that you were dating,” Livy explained.

“Acting?” Jeff asked quizzically.

“The way Kurt helped with your jeans,” Livy explained.

“Oh, Kurt is pretty much a connoisseur of skinny jeans and knows how to make them fit. Besides, I would never sink so low that I would have to date Kurt. That’s just disgusting,”

“Don’t flatter yourself; you aren't even in my league. I have a very handsome boyfriend that you could never get,” Kurt rebuked proudly, smiling at their playful teasing.

“Yeah, I could never get the curly haired hobbit because he is so below my standards,” Jeff replied. Kurt snorted indignantly and smiled when he saw the aforementioned boy and the rest of the guys walk through the front doors of the shop. The countertenor motioned to them and smiled when he saw the coffee cup in his boyfriend’s hand. Kurt graciously took it and sipped in the deliciously hot liquid. They introduced the others to Livy, telling them the little tid bit of her knowing Carole which seemed to displease Blaine more than it had Kurt.

While they were explaining he could not help but notice Nick staring longingly at his boyfriend. He followed the brunette’s line of sight and smile when he realised he was fixated on the jeans. Jeff had either not realised or he was not paying attention to him as he continued to listen to the conversation around him. Kurt gently nudged the brunette and smiled when he saw him shake his head before turning to his friend.

“You can see Jeff right?”

“Yes?”

“You have no idea how badly I want to see those jeans on our dorm room floor, like, right now.”

“You are such a perve. I have no idea how the Principal hasn’t separated you and Jeff yet. Isn’t it against the rules?” Nick just patted his wallet and told him that ‘money talks’. Shaking his head he turned to Jeff and saw that he had definitely heard his boyfriend, as there was a faint embarrassed smile on his face. It seemed as Mike had heard as well, telling by the look on his face, as it he was trying to image what Nick had meant by the bedroom floor comment. The brunette stepped away from Kurt and whispered something in Jeff’s ear while pulling  out his wallet and placing a twenty inside the waistband of the blonde’s jeans. Jeff listened for a few moments before looking disgusted and pushed him away.

“I am not a stripper!” The people who had not been watching the exchange, were confused but Kurt laughed, his laughter growing when saw Jeff pull the bill from the waistband and stuff it into his pocket.

“Really? Well how come the other night-”

“Mention that to anyone and I will never do it again,” Jeff warned. Nick looked alarmed but nodded understandably.

Shaking her head at the couple, Mercedes turned to the countertenor. “Hey Kurt, I was thinking a few more shops then Breadstix for a late lunch?”

“Sounds good. Livy you are welcomed to join us if you like,” Kurt said earnestly. She looked at her watched and grimaced.

“I’d love to but I have to get to work in an hour but this was fun,” Livy said before gathering up her things and walking to the registers.

“Ok, let’s keep shopping,” Kurt announced excitedly.

“We’ll be right with you,” Nick said slyly, about to follow Jeff in the change room before Kurt grabbed his elbow and led him away.

“Come on Romeo”.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour had passed they were finished shopping for the day. Kurt could tell Blaine was really trying not to complain and ruin his boyfriend’s day of relaxation and retail therapy to make up for last night but his occasional sighing and pushing Nick out of the available chairs outside the change rooms, he decided they were finished. 

They were all gathered in a large booth in the back of Breadstix, Mercedes and Tina chattering excitedly about the studded high heel boots that the Asian girl had found, Sam trying his best to do an impression of Clint Eastwood and Nick had his head resting against Jeff’s shoulder, his eyes closed as the couple talked quietly to each other. The brunette was yawning occasionally but managing to stay awake, the countertenor thought his tiredness must have something to do with him missing his boyfriend in his bed last night. Kurt had to hand it to them, as much as he loved Blaine and wanted nothing more than to show his love and affection in public, he didn’t have the courage that the other couple had. Living in a small town in Ohio and experiencing a gay bashing made him a little more cautious than most.

Blaine had his hand on Kurt’s knee under the table as he animatedly discussed an upcoming impromptu performance the Warblers were planning to hold in the senior commons in two weeks time. The countertenor zoned out since he had heard it before and took to people watching around the restaurant.

There was a couple sitting at a table a few away from them looking bored, not even listening to each other as they talked. The man would just grunt and shovel more mouthfuls of pasta in to his mouth, getting small droplets of marinara sauce over his face. Kurt turned and looked at a mother and daughter eating, the mother would laugh when the little girl would try and put the forkful of noodles in her mouth but would miss and end up on the high chair table, sometime spilling it over her clothes. But when the countertenor looked to the other side of the large restaurant, he spotted a guy looking over at his table. Kurt thought he would look away when the teen spotted him but he continued to watch their table. He was mildly attractive, his light brown hair was immaculate; he seemed to have an athletic physique by the way his muscular biceps constricted in the sleeve of his shirt, he was fairly tanned but had this smug grin that made the countertenor feel uneasy. This boy wasn't his type at all, the attitude he was exuding and cocky stance was almost nauseating but for some reason Kurt couldn't turn away; it wasn't attraction but the teen noticed his focused glance was trained on Blaine, which was mildly unsettling. Kurt noticed the want and desire that was protruding through his eyes and made the mild unsettled feeling Kurt had increase.

“Who are you staring at?” Nick whispered in his ear, trying to follow the teen’s line of sight.

“That guy,” Kurt explained. Looking sideways with his eyes, trying to be subtle and not get caught by the other boy. The brunette gazed over after a few seconds and groaned; Nick leant over and whispered in Jeff’s ear. The blonde’s head snapped up rapidly from scanning over the menu and glared over at the other guy.

“Great, my day perfect day is now ruined,” Jeff muttered. Pushing the menu away from him and crossing his arms tightly over his chest. The action confused the countertenor, it was pretty drastic even for the blonde who was always over dramatic. Before Kurt could question him, the boy was standing in front of their table.

“Well as I live in breathe, Blaine Anderson I thought it was you,” the guy said. Smiling devilishly at Blaine. The Warbler looked away from his conversation with Mike before he smiled apprehensively at the guy, his polite fake Dalton persona already in place.

“Oh, um hi,” Blaine said unsurely. His eyes flashing nervously to Kurt, an odd move the teen couldn’t decipher.

“I was sitting over there when I looked over and saw this gorgeous guy sitting here with a bunch of losers. The way his shirt was clinging to his body made him look delicious plus his smile was like sex on a stick I just had to make sure it was you,” he said. Kurt was ready to leap across the table and tackle this guy to the ground, the other occupants at his table seemed to be thinking the same thing as he heard Jeff groan while Mercedes looked horrified and shocked. Kurt gapped, unable to come up with a witty remark to cut this obnoxious guy down to size.

“Oh well, it is me,” Blaine said. Kurt noticed the way his boyfriend’s cheeks had a sight pink tinge to them, not sure if he was uncomfortable by the comment, embarrassed for the other boy or flattered by his words. He was in so much trouble if it was the latter.

“You’re out of your blazer and you are still rocking the whole bashful school boy thing, which is still super-hot,” the guy told. His triumphant smirk was interrupted by Nick clearing his throat loudly, causing the guy to turn his attention towards him albeit reluctantly.

“Nick, Jeff didn't see you there. Hmm such as shame you haven't grown out of the gay face stage yet Jeff, but I guess as long as your gold digging ways prevail, Nick will still be infatuated with you,” the guy told with a slight shrug. Kurt still couldn’t fathom a response, who did he think he was? He was even more of a bitch than Santana is and that is a tough title to claim. Luckily Kurt didn’t have to think of a comeback because Nick looked ready to kill.

 “Well Slu- Ow!” Nick shouted as he grabbed his foot and started rubbing it, the brunette glared at Jeff as he continued to rub his foot.

“Well Sebastian, my so call called ‘gold digging ways’ might be getting me somewhere with Nick but going after someone else’s boyfriend is getting you... nowhere,” Jeff said innocently with a coy giggle. Sebastian gave a sardonic laugh before turning back to Blaine. Kurt couldn’t take the stupid look on that guy’s face any longer.

“Who the hell are you?” Kurt demanded.

“This is Sebastian Smyth he transferred here from Paris, he has recently joined the Warblers, has a pretty good voice,” Blaine explained. He was obviously trying to play it off cool but his boyfriend could see through it.

“Well as good as I am, I am no Blaine.”

“Got that right,” Kurt muttered.

“I can't even compete with Blaine’s killer moves. He has been trying to teach me the steps for the upcoming number but I get too distracted by his hips to actually focus on anything else,” Sebastian said slyly. Tina choked on a mouthful of her drink and looked perturbed. The countertenor linked his arm with Blaine’s and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Yes well, I guess I can take credit with helping Blaine loosen up his hips,” Kurt spoke, Nick, Mercedes and Tina started giggling.

“I bet I could get him to loosen up a lot more.”

“Like I would ever give you that chance,” Kurt told menacingly.

“Sebastian don't you have somewhere else to be since you wouldn't want to be seen with ‘a bunch of losers’?” Jeff questioned, Sebastian nodded flashing a dazzling smile at Blaine.

“Of course, I have more important places to be than to be seen with a pack of Lima losers. See you Monday Blaine, can't wait to watch your fine ass walking down the corridor,” Sebastian said before walking off and out the door. Kurt leant his head off Blaine’s shoulder and unlinked their arms; not even looking at his boyfriend.  

“He’s a piece of work” Tina said, everyone nodded and humming in agreement.

“Kurt-“

“Is this why you were late last night? Were you flirting with that Sebastian guy?”

“No! I promise Wes kept us late at Warblers practice.” Blaine protested. Kurt gave him a deadpan look in response.

“It’s true Kurt,” Nick affirmed. The countertenor ignored him completely and continued to stare at his boyfriend.

“Look Kurt,” Blaine began. “I can tell that you are about to ask why I didn’t mention that you were my boyfriend,” Kurt gave no indication that he was right. “It’s because I don’t want anything to do with him, I don’t want him knowing anything about me or the people I care about. What you just saw is nothing compared to how he acts at school. Jeff went to the principal and complained about the harassment he was receiving off Sebastian.”

“One little call to daddy and he gets away with it,” the blonde muttered disgruntled as he played with the salt shaker on the table. The countertenor considered this before asking Blaine the question that he could rid from his mind.

“So there is absolutely nothing going on between Sebastian and you?” Kurt asked cautiously.

“Of course not,” Blaine affirmed. He gently squeezed his boyfriend’s hand under the table as he gave an earnest smile. Kurt let himself be comforted by this and decided to move on, he was sick of fighting and being angry. He had been angry most of the previous night and today was supposed to make up for it and no meerkat faced jerk was going to ruin that. 

They continued to talk for a while, discussing events and things that had happened at their respective schools while Kurt and Jeff teased each other in good humour as they usually did. A few minutes later the waitress came and took their orders, the blonde asking for Spaghetti with gluten-free noodles as he was gluten and lactose intolerant and Blaine specifically ordering something without prawns as he was highly allergic.

“You boys always have to complicate things don’t you?” Mercedes joked. As they waited for their lunch Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were discussing their options for this week’s Glee assignment, they had to choose a song that they felt connected with, surprised that Mr Schue could think of a different assignment for once. Tina was halfway through encouraging Mercedes to sing ‘Home Town Glory’ when Kurt’s blood ran cold. The countertenor thought about running and hiding in the bathrooms, he had no intention of being in his presence ever again but the boy was trapped. Kurt knew he wouldn’t have enough time to push everyone off the booth and make a run for it so he did the only rational thing he could think of; he hid under the table. Everyone sitting around the table was quiet for a few seconds before Mike finally spoke up. “So are we just going to pretend that it is totally normal for Kurt to be under the table?”

Kurt settled himself under the table, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to make himself as small as possible. A few seconds later the countertenor heard a rustling of the plastic floor length table cloth and saw his boyfriend’s face appear. “Honey why are you under the table?” before the countertenor could answer he was cut off by Finn and Puck greeting Sam and Mike. Blaine whispered ‘excuse me’ as his face quickly disappeared.

“You’re that Blaine dude from last night right?” Finn asked questioningly, Kurt didn’t have to see Blaine’s face to see the customary eye roll. “Why were you under the table?”

“I was tying my shoe laces,” Blaine replied smoothly. His boyfriend could clearly see that Blaine was wearing boots that had no laces at all. The tall teen eyed him warily as he gazed from the Warbler to his teammates.

“Why are you hanging out with my friends, it’s not like you know them,” Finn told a matter-of-factly.

“Just because I don’t go to the same school as them doesn’t mean I don’t know who they are. I have been friends with Mike and Sam for a while now.” Blaine explained.

“Well who are these dudes then?” he asked, gesturing to Nick and Jeff. After the Warbler tiresomely explained, a vague look crossed over the quarterback’s face before realisation hit and he smiled.

“Oh your fag friends you were talking about last night, the one that are going through the phase too?” Finn asked, his tone wasn’t angry or even spiteful just simply curious. Kurt felt everyone tense up at Finn’s accusation; Nick’s foot that had been subconsciously tapping on the floor stopped. The countertenor snuck a glance at his boyfriend carefully and saw his jaw firmly clenched. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s knees and rubbed soothing circles, trying to comfort him as much as possible without being caught. The countertenor looked over to see from just under the table cloth that Jeff’s arm had snaked its way around Nick’s waist; the brunette seemed to relax minutely at the touch but Blaine remained rigid under his. Nobody said anything for a while; Nick and Blaine were clearly holding their tongue and were being extremely careful not to say anything that might get them thrown out of the restaurant.

Finn’s statement went unanswered as he moved on to talk to the other football players, the countertenor sat there under the table waiting for him to leave. Kurt slouched down so he wouldn’t accidently get any of the disgusting gum that was plastered on the underside of the table in his hair and positioned himself between Blaine’s legs. Kurt smiled to himself when he felt his boyfriend place his hand on his cheek and gently stroked his index finger along his jaw line unbeknownst to everyone else seated around the table.

The countertenor looked around the table and inspected everyone’s shoes to pass the time, he smiled in approval at Mercedes nude coloured high heels and Jeff’s stylish ankle boots before giving a disapproving scowl at Sam’s dirty beat up black converses. Kurt sighed quietly when he heard Finn still talking away about some upcoming football game, could they talk about anything more boring? The countertenor played with the fabric of his boyfriend’s pants as he waited for the jock to leave. Kurt leant his head back, resting against Blaine’s thigh and mouthed ‘is he gone?’ the Warbler slightly shook his head and lightly played with the countertenor’s hair as he sighed in annoyance. They were pulled out of their silent conversation when Finn addressed Blaine.

 

“You know dude,” Finn began “your friend was pretty rude last night. He had no right to say that to my mom.”

“Well dude, my _boyfriend_ had every right to say what he said last night and I think that your mother was the one who was tremendously rude last night,” Blaine replied evenly.

“What do trees have to do with anything?” Finn demanded, Kurt scrunched his face up in confusion then it occurred to him that maybe Finn had taken too many hits to the head out on the football field.

“Anyway, if he is your boyfriend, where is he right now?” Finn asked quizzically.

“I really don’t see how that is any of your business,” Blaine told.

“Well where ever he is, you better make sure you have him on a short leash” Finn told.

“Is that a threat?” Blaine asked his voice dark and low.

“Take it how you want it, but you better make sure he is nowhere as rude as he was last night” Finn ordered, Blaine chuckled darkly.

“Oh if he’s not I won’t have any problem being rude towards a scared little boy like you” Blaine retorted, Kurt continued to rub small circles over Blaine’s knee trying to calm him down and focus on something else besides the intense staring match that was happening between him and Finn. “We all know what you did to Kurt, Finn and if you even try anything, I will not hesitate to tell Burt or do something possibly worse.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Finn replied, his face stony but the only give away was the slight fear in his eyes.

“Of course you don’t,” Blaine said sarcastically, “you lying, arrogant mother fu-.” The Warbler stopped when he received a slap from Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat and glared at the tall boy before him. “Just get out of here.”

“Whatever bro, it’s not like I need to be treated like this especially by someone like you,” Finn replied as he stormed off, Kurt waited for the sound of the little bell on the back of the door to ring signifying that they had left. He slid back onto his seat and watched as his boyfriend continued to glare at the door.

“What the hell does he mean by ‘someone like me’?

“Just ignore him honey, he is not worth it. Besides today was supposed to be fun and lunch really hasn’t been. So let’s try and make the most of what’s left ok?” Kurt asked. But they didn’t.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Blaine finally calmed down after his encounter with Finn, for the remainder of lunch was quite enjoyable. They were just finishing their meals when Mercedes received a message.

“Hey boo I'm sorry but I really should be get going, my brother is home from college for the weekend and he wanted us to hang out,” Mercedes said as she checked the time on her phone. Kurt nodded and decided to leave as well. Everyone shuffled around the table; fumbling as they side stepped out of the booth and walked towards the door. The countertenor gave a quick hug to Tina and Mercedes before they walked off and got into Mercedes car. The countertenor rolled his eyes when he saw Nick and Blaine running towards the car; fighting over the front seat, his boyfriend trying to tackle Nick to the ground while the brunette kicked his leg out aimlessly.

“Morons aren’t they?” Jeff asked casually as he walked up next to Kurt, a fondness in Jeff’s tone as he continued to watch Nick.

“They are,” Kurt agreed “hey can I ask you something?” Kurt asked as he turned to Jeff with a serious expression. The blonde stopped walking and turned his gaze away from looking at Nick. The countertenor felt a little uncomfortable by Jeff’s concerned look.

“Sure,” Jeff said slowly, Kurt took a deep breath not really sure how to address the subject.

“Before, I know that Sebastian guy was a dick before and I was ready to lash out at him,” Jeff huffed out a little amused laugh “but you seemed to be harbouring a lot of angst towards him. You jumped on it really quickly when he opened his mouth to say something vulgar,” Kurt told, he didn’t expect the exasperated sigh that Jeff emitted. The blonde’s eyes momentarily flicked towards his boyfriend who was involved in a pretty intense looking game of rock, paper, scissors with Blaine before looking back at Kurt with an annoyed expression.

“Well the first day that Sebastian arrived at Dalton, I had to show Sebastian around, introduce him to his teachers, take him to the classrooms his subjects were in and tell him about the clubs and groups he could join at Dalton. At first he was well mannered, polite but after a while he kept trying to put his arm around me while we walked or tried to squeeze my ass. At first I would tell him to stop but when that didn't work I just battered his hand away and told him about the zero bullying and harassment policy Dalton had, he just laughed and before I knew it he was trying to kiss me; before he even got close I kneed him in the balls. I probably did it harder than was necessary but he had to learn. The dumb idiot kept trying to come on to me after that and said he wasn’t going to tell the principal about my act of violence if I didn’t tell him about the harassment from Sebastian, so at lunch he sat with the rest of The Warblers and me. I sat with Nick and told him about my eventful morning, to say Nick was annoyed with Sebastian would be understatement but he was proud of me for kneeing him in the balls. Nick gave him the nick name ‘Slut-bastian’ because of all the dirty things he kept saying, Nick almost let the name slip at lunch so that’s why I stepped on his foot,” Jeff explained, Kurt nodded and let it sink in.

So Sebastian wasn’t just going after Blaine that was a plus he guessed; it didn’t make him like Sebastian any more though. Kurt glanced at Blaine with a protective glance, subconsciously scanning the parking lot to see if Sebastian was here. Kurt usually wasn't the jealous type, he was use to the baristas at The Lima Bean trying to flirt with Blaine or seeing girls they would pass when they walked around the Lima mall checking out his boyfriend; the countertenor could deal with that because Blaine would just laugh it off and reassure him that they were delusional but it was different with Sebastian. There had been other guys previously who had taken a certain liking to Blaine, some taking an interest in Kurt as well but they had backed down when they found out that Blaine or Kurt were in a serious relationship. The countertenor was hoping that Sebastian might back down too knowing now that Blaine was dating Kurt.

“Fortunately he lost all interest in me once Blaine came in to the cafeteria though,” Jeff said, cutting through his thought. Kurt snapped his head back to glare at Jeff, the blonde held his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” Jeff warned “it’s like Sebastian is fascinated by Blaine, the smiles and looks he gives Blaine are just creepy. Like he wants Blaine all to himself almost a possessive stare,” Jeff said, Kurt groaned angrily continuing to glare at nothing. He knew it wasn’t his friend’s fault and he was glad that he was being so honest with him but didn’t exactly like what he was hearing.

“But don’t worry Kurt; everyone is protective of our lead Warbler. Wes keeps Sebastian away from Blaine in most meetings and everyone tries to make sure Sebastian doesn’t sit next to Blaine in class,” Jeff assured.

“I appreciate that but can I ask you to do something for me?” Kurt asked curiously, Jeff quirked and eyebrow and waited for him to explain “if Sebastian ever does anything to Blaine like he did to you or if he speaks to Blaine like he did today, can you tell me? I think I was too surprised today to do anything but I will be ready next time,” Kurt told no trace of doubt in his voice.

“Say no more, I was going to do that anyway. Tell me if you even need me to rough him up a bit; it would be no trouble at all,” Jeff said a faraway look in his eye as if he was imagining exactly how he would do it, the countertenor just chuckled and nodded.

“But seriously, thank you,” Kurt said as he hugged his best friend. The pair rolled their eyes when they heard their boyfriends complaining to them to unlock the car. Jeff chuckled, patting Kurt on the back and directing him towards the car.

On the drive to Nick’s house there was a steady stream of conversation, the brunette had told the other couple that they were welcome to come and have a movie night at his house. Blaine had politely declined the offer after explaining that Kurt was spending the night at his house, the countertenor ignored the ribbing he received from his so called friends. When Kurt dropped the couple off, Jeff made Nick carry the plethora of shopping bags back to the house. Little Hayley came out to greet them with a wide grin as she ran towards them.

Blaine kept his hand on his boyfriend’s knee on the drive back to Kurt’s house, a content silence between them as the Warbler watched as his index finger drew little patterns over the countertenor’s knee cap. Kurt pulled up at his house and got out of the car. Blaine walked around to Kurt’s side and wrapped his arms tightly around his pale boyfriend’s waist, smiling charmingly at him.

“I'm sorry about how Sebastian acted today,” Blaine said earnestly, Kurt shook his head slightly. He was sick of hearing that asshole’s name.

“Let’s just forget about it ok?” Kurt asked hopefully, Blaine nodded and leant in to kiss him. The countertenor kissed him back eagerly, tightly wrapping his arms around the Warbler’s back; pushing their bodies as close as possible. He smiled when he heard Blaine gasp slightly; he rocked their hips together sharply and leant back out of the kiss quickly when he felt his boyfriend try and take things further. Kurt smirked triumphantly when he saw the put out expression and bitter disposition his boyfriend now had.

“See you tonight, I’ll be round in an hour,” Kurt said as he kissed Blaine’s slightly pouted lips.

“If that was any indication of what is going to happen tonight, an hour is just too long,” Blaine complained, Kurt just laughed and opened the backseat door of his car, pulling out all of the bags that contained his new clothes and handing Blaine’s bags to him. The Warbler let them slump on his arms and sighed disappointedly.

“Yes Blaine an hour, maybe shorter if you’re lucky,” Kurt told, closing the door and kissing Blaine sweetly again. The Warbler nodded, saying a quick goodbye and got into his green 1988 Chevy Caprice estate station wagon he hated, always complaining that he should have a modern or sports car like most of the guys did at Dalton before driving back to his house. The pale boy readjusted the shopping bags in his arms and walked to the front door. He noticed disgruntledly that there was an extra car in their driveway, a shiny red Mazda 6; Kurt could only assume that it belonged to Carole. After 8 hours she was still here, not bad for someone Kurt felt didn't belong in his house. Maybe he could cut her break line in her car, he had been helping his dad in his shop since he was two, it wasn't like he didn’t know how.

Kurt opened the front door and walked down the hallway to his room. He could hear what sounded like Barry White music playing but he shook it off; Kurt arrived at his bedroom door and saw his dad’s jacket hanging over the back of the couch. He didn't think anything of it and went down to his room. The countertenor placed all of his bags on his bed and started to pluck out the items of clothing, carefully placing them on coat hangers then hanging them up in his closet; which was arranged by season, newest to oldest, most worn and colour. He folded up the bags and put them in the small bin next to his bed. On his way, he noticed that his box of condoms were on his bedside table, he didn't remember leaving them there, swiftly putting them back in his top drawer and shut it, knowing full well that Blaine was well equip at his house and didn't need to bring any with him. Kurt pulled out his D&G brown duffle bag out from under his bed and put it on his bed next to a sleeping Mcqueen. He shuffled around his room gathering up various shirts, jeans, vests, scarves, jackets, shoes and pyjamas and folding them gracefully into the duffle bag.

Kurt had his own draw at Blaine’s house, like Blaine had one at Kurt’s house, he thought it was time that he rotated some of his clothes around. The couple would usually share their clothes. Since the Warbler wore his uniform most of the time he didn’t get many opportunities so show them off but Kurt was always more than happy to.

After 45 minutes of choosing his clothes zipped up his bag and hoisted it up on his shoulder. Patting McQueen goodbye, Kurt walked up the stairs and walked straight into Carole; he stumbled back a few paces and looked at her. She stood in front of Kurt clad only in a white fluffy robe, her hair was everywhere, the horrified look on her face confused him further. _Why was she in a robe?_ Kurt heard his father’s footsteps freeze.

“Kurt, you’re home?” Burt asked nervously. His father was in a robe too. Then it hit him, the Barry White music, his dad’s jacket, the box of condoms on his bedside table and their shocked faces. Kurt felt sick to his stomach, almost gagging trying to swallow the bile he felt creeping up his throat.

“You had sex didn't you?” Kurt accused, he didn't need an answer to know it was true. He heard his dad stammer but Kurt turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He opened the door and heard his dad saying something about him coming home early tomorrow but he slammed the door before he had finished speaking. Kurt got into his car and threw his duffle bag angrily onto the passenger seat before pulling out of his driveway and headed to Blaine’s.

Kurt didn't care that he was probably going over the speed limit or that he could get pulled over by the cops at any moment; he had to get far away from there. Kurt was still angry about the whole Sebastian debacle, so walking in to his house with his dad having sex upstairs had only added more fuel to his ever growing fire of rage. He couldn't believe it; his dad just had sex in the bed that his mother used to sleep in. Kurt didn't even try to suppress his shudder at the thought of her defiling the bed. He didn't even get a chance to calm down before he was at Blaine’s house. He needed to feel wanted, needed to trust someone and not feel so betrayed; he needed to be physically close with someone.

 He ripped the bag off the passenger seat and swung it over his shoulder. He slammed his car door shut and pressed the lock button on his keys as he stormed over to the front door. The countertenor pressed the doorbell once waited 2 seconds before doing it again. He repetitively pressed the doorbell until Blaine answered the door. A few seconds later his boyfriend appeared at the door, greeting Kurt with a lopsided grin.

Fix puctuation

“Hey babe, I picked up some take out if you were-“Kurt walked in the door and slammed Blaine’s back against the door. He relished in the wide eyed expression on his boyfriend’s face and smirked evilly. He had Blaine’s arms pinned at either side of his face and pressed their chests together, roughly. Kurt knew Blaine could easily push him off if he wanted to but the Warbler was too stunned. The warbler glanced frantically from his arms backed to Kurt’s face.  
  
“Kurt what are y-,“Kurt slammed his lips to Blaine, effectively silencing him. He bit down slightly on Blaine’s bottom lip and elicited a quiet moan from his boyfriend.  
  
“No talking, I just witnessed the most emotionally scaring thing in the world and this is the quickest way that I know how to make it into a repressed memory. So the only words I want to hear come out of your mouth is 'yes, Kurt, more, harder, faster, oh god, fuck' and those hot little gasps and moans you make. Do you understand?” Kurt demanded biting Blaine's shoulder.  
  
“Fuck this is hot,” Blaine whispered, a lustful haze flooding Blaine’s eyes. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't lying, he felt the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans and he was completely hard himself; the tight material of his jeans suddenly feeling painfully constricting. He slammed Blaine’s arms back into the door and glared down at him.  
  
“Wrong answer, now I’ll ask you again. Do. You. Understand?” Kurt asked emphasising the last three words, Blaine nodded vigorously.  
  
“Yes,” Blaine told as he tore his arms out of Kurt’s grasp and roughly cupped his face with both of his hands and crashed their lips together. Kurt let out a moan as Blaine’s tongue slipped into his mouth, hurriedly licking along his teeth and then tangling with Kurt’s. The countertenor put his hands firmly on Blaine’s hips and spun them around before rushing up the stairs towards his boyfriend’s room not breaking their heated kiss. He released one of his hands as he fumbled with the door knob causing Blaine to whine at the loss of contact before Kurt put his hand back on Blaine’s hip. Kurt pushed them through the door and kicked it closed. Suddenly he was slammed back into the door Blaine slotting their hips together.  
  
The Warbler leant out of the kiss, panting breathlessly as his fingers moved deftly to unbutton Kurt’s vest and shirt. Kurt moved quickly to untie Blaine’s bowtie; cursing himself for tying it so tightly. Blaine tossed the duffle bag that is still around his boyfriend’s shoulder to the other side of the room and began tugging the countertenor’s shirt out his jeans. As Kurt finally succeeded with the tie and threw it to the ground, Blaine pushed Kurt’s shirt and vest down his shoulders, attaching his lips to the countertenor’s pale neck, nipping and sucking along his boyfriend’s jawline, before retracing the same movements. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine’s mouth on his neck; his toes curling slightly as he felt him bite down on his collarbone. He let out a loud moan as Blaine continued to suck and started to run his hand down Kurt's chest; brushing over the toned muscle of his stomach.  
  
Kurt didn't even bother unbuttoning Blaine’s cardigan and shirt before he pushed their bodies apart and pulled the items of clothing over Blaine’s head. The sensation of skin against skin was incredible, Blaine’s hot breath against his neck was making Kurt’s legs feel weak; his tight jeans proving to be extremely painful as his cock strained against the material.  
  
“Bed,” Kurt ordered, Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

He felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he willingly fell down on it and pulled Blaine down with him. Crashing their lips in a heated kiss, countertenor rolled on top of his boyfriend and straddled his thighs. His hands unbuttoned Blaine’s jeans, shoving them down with his briefs. Blaine shuffled and helped his boyfriend to pull the offensive clothing all the way off as Kurt's hands tangled in his curls to crush their lips together again. After a few minutes of sharp gasps and heavy breathing he felt Blaine's hands at his waist trying to get his belt undone. A shot of pleasure coursed through his body, as one of Blaine's hand moved to cup his cock and palm it roughly.  
  
“Fuck,” Blaine grunted as the other hand continued to try and unbuckle the complicated belt. Batting Blaine’s hand away, Kurt worked on the complicated mechanism. As soon as he had the belt undone he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zip down. Blaine grabbed a hold of the waist band and tugged the jeans and underwear off, throwing them on the ground.   
  
Kurt whimpered at the thought of the potential damage that had been caused to his jeans but his mind was quickly pulled into another direction as Blaine’s lips were hungrily back on his. Kurt grinded his hips with Blaine’s and heard a gasp escape his boyfriends mouth, the countertenor captured it with his lips and continued to grind their hips together.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine whispered breathily as their lips broke apart, Blaine pushed Kurt down and rolled over so he was lying on his boyfriend’s chest.   


The Warbler kissed Kurt’s lips and began to kiss down his sternum. He gasped as Blaine's teeth grazed his nipple, and then started sucking on the sensitive nub. Kurt's  toes curled in pleasure and he moaned as Blaine's hand grasped the base of his cock. Kurt stretched out a hand and dug for a condom and lube in his dresser. The Warbler had reached his stomach now and Kurt smiled almost nostalgically as Blaine placed three sweet kisses along the scar on his hip bone as he did every time they were intermit.   
  
Suddenly Kurt was pulled out of his revere as Blaine licked up his inner thigh. Kurt arched his back as Blaine started sucking on the junction of his hipbone and thigh, the hand that was around the base of his cock was slowly pumping up and down and Kurt felt the familiar sensation of his balls tightening and heat surging up his stomach.  
  
“Blaine stop, I'm going to... if you don't stop,” Kurt panted breathlessly, he wanted to last longer and not let this be over so soon. Blaine’s hand stilled and he moved back up to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some on to his fingers.  
  
“Lay on your stomach,” He breathed into Blaine’s ear, causing his boyfriend to move immediately; placing his head on a pillow. Kurt warmed up the lube with his fingers before he slowly slid one down the halves of Blaine’s ass. Teasingly tracing over Blaine’s puckered hole. The countertenor needed to feel in control, within the last 24 hours he couldn’t control anything that had happened but now he could do anything he wanted.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine whined.  
  
“Patience is a virtue,” Kurt teased, sliding his finger past Blaine's tight ring of muscle. Blaine moaned into his pillow as Kurt pushed all the way down to his knuckle. Blaine fingers twined in the sheets as Kurt slid his finger almost all the way out before pushing back down even deeper than before causing Blaine to bite the pillow stifling a moan.  
  
“Feel good baby? Kurt asked.  
  
“Fuck yes,” Blaine told Kurt, trying to fuck himself on his boyfriends finger.   
“More,” Blaine whimpered, and Kurt slid another lube coated finger in and started to scissor his fingers; stretching Blaine out.   
  
Kurt crooked his finger at a slightly different angle and by the sheer look of ecstasy on Blaine’s face; Kurt knew he had found what he was searching for. "Fuck yes," Blaine cried, "again baby," Blaine begged but Kurt merely started to pump his fingers slowly again.  
“Kurt, more,” Blaine moaned.   
  
Kurt crooked his fingers again and watched as Blaine's eyes squeezed shut and his head threw back further into the pillow as Kurt started to thrust his fingers in further.  
  
“Kurt, I need you,” Blaine whispered breathily, and Kurt removed his fingers slowly and heard Blaine whimper at the loss. Kurt reached over and found the condom he had pulled out of the draw earlier. Eagerly he ripped it open with his teeth, knowing that the box recommended not doing that, but he was kind of in a hurry and rolled it down his cock. He moaned when he felt Blaine rub lube over his cock and he whimpered slightly when his boyfriend winked at him before he moved back to lie on his stomach again. Kurt moved to hover over Blaine’s thighs, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder to balance himself.  
  
“Ready?” Kurt asked, the urgency of his intentions still there but he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting Blaine.  
  
“Yes,” Blaine breathed. And in one swift motion Kurt lowers his hips and slipped into Blaine.  
  
"Baby!" Blaine cried, his breath coming out as sharp pants.  
  
Kurt pulled out slowly, only part of the way before sliding in as deep as he could. They both moaned in unison, as Kurt continued to rock his hips.  
  
“Oh god, oh god,” Blaine whispered into the pillow; as if the words were becoming his own personal mantra. Kurt’s control was starting to crack, his breath becoming shaking and his hips stuttering. “Faster,” Blaine breathed.  
  
Kurt lost it and started pounding into Blaine, making each thrust harder and faster than the previous. Blaine started matching Kurt’s hips as he pressed himself back, to be as close to Kurt as possible. Kurt made a guttural noise in the back of his throat as he continued pushing into Blaine with determination and purpose. He felt Blaine clench around him and he was so close, so on the edge knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before he was done.  
  
“Kurt, I'm c-close,” Blaine stuttered out.  
  
“I know, so am I,” Kurt breathed.  
  
Now Kurt wasn't making love anymore, he was well and truly fucking Blaine. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep moan at the sensation of Blaine clenching around his swollen cock. Kurt’s hips jutted as his head started to swim at the constrictions around him. They both arched their backs together, gasping and moaning as they came.   
  
Kurt collapsed down on top of Blaine and tried to take a few deep breaths to slow his thumping heart. Kurt kissed the back of Blaine’s neck before he slowly and gently pulled out of his beautiful boyfriend.  
  
Kurt pulled the condom off, tying it before throwing it at the trash can next to the bed. He slumped down on the bed, a goofy smile spread across his face as he looked next to him seeing Blaine matching his expression. Blaine crawled over and kissed Kurt hard, causing Kurt to bite down on Blaine’s lip and swiped his tongue along it. Blaine broke apart from the kiss first and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, reaching a hand down to pull the sheet up to cover them.  
  
“I love you,” Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt’s cheek.  
  
“I love you too,” Kurt said as he turned his head to meet Blaine’s lips.  
  
They laid there for a while, letting their chests rise and fall as they got their breathing back to normal. Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine’s forehead and then his cheeks before moving to capture Blaine’s lips with his. Blaine hummed into the kiss and leant back smiling at Kurt.  
  
“So is there a reason you came over and practically jumped me?” Blaine asked teasingly “not that I mind or anything because that was pretty fucking hot,” Blaine told as he rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, nuzzling his face slightly into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine’s hair, letting out a long content sigh.  
  
“I needed to feel loved, I guess,” Kurt explained “I think I kind of walked in on dad and Carole having sex and I felt betrayed somehow. I know it sounds stupid but I feel like dad is kind of forgetting about me. I know that a new relationship is special and you want to be with the person all the time but for the last couple weeks Carole is all he can talk about. He hasn't asked me to watch a football game with me or asked me to help out at the shop in a while and I sort of feel neglected you know? I know it’s stupid but I just want my dad back.”

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt woke up smiling to himself, letting the memories of last night flood his mind. They hadn't had sex quite like that in a while, usually it was sweet and slow; just taking their time being with each other but last night was certainly different, almost animalistic. Kurt considered that it might have made him seem a little desperate but Blaine had quickly assured him that he had certainly enjoyed it. The memory of yesterday afternoon’s events that were coming back to him confused him to no end. He was certain that after the way Carole had spoken to him, his dad would have seen the light and finally moved on from her but they seemed closer than ever, it just didn't make any sense to him. The countertenor couldn't understand what his father saw in her. She was rude, arrogant, she didn't know when she was wrong, her son had tormented Kurt relentlessly at school for years and to top it off she wore acid washed mom jeans for Christ sake! The countertenor momentarily shuddered; it was almost too traumatic to think about after just waking up.

He stretched out his searching arms for Blaine and pouted when his arms came up empty. Kurt opened his eyes reluctantly to see he was alone in bed, he yawned and looked over to see a note on the bedside table; his neck cracking slightly as he turned to see the time. The clock notified Kurt that it was well after 12 o’clock, he would have felt bad if it was any other day of the week but there was a certain nostalgic feeling washing over him as he saw the time on the clock, reminding him of all of his late Sunday morning lie ins. Kurt rubbed his eye and languidly picked up the note before he began to read it.

_Morning beautiful,_

_Hope you slept well; I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'm downstairs making breakfast. Take a shower; get dress and I’ll make you something when you come downstairs :)_

_Love Blaine._

Kurt smiled before placing the note back down and walking towards the bathroom. Blaine’s bathroom was huge, just like the rest of the house. The house was massive, when the couple had first started dating it took Kurt a while to actually find his way around the house without getting lost.

The countertenor spent an adequate amount of time in the shower, washing the dried sweat off his body and washing his hair. After his shower he spent a little less time on his hair then he usually did, considering it was a Sunday and he wasn't going out in public he settle for a shortened version of his normal routine. He walked back to Blaine’s room with a towel around his waist before he started rifling through his duffle bag. He changed into his clean clothes and switched the ones that were in the draw over with the ones in bag. After carefully folding them and placing them back into the bag Kurt wandered downstairs. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of the counter with his back to him, singing under his breath along with his iPod playing quietly in the background and swaying his hips slightly to the beat. The countertenor walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms loosely around his midsection; kissing him on the cheek. The Warbler turned his head and grinned at Kurt before returning the kiss to his lips.

“Morning sweetheart,” Kurt murmured before he continued to press kisses along Blaine’s neck, running his hands slowly over his boyfriend’s toned abdomen. The Warbler chuckled quietly and continued cutting up the array of fruit he had on the chopping board in front of him.

“You’re in a good mood,” Blaine mused, Kurt just shrugged against him.

“Great mood, you don't remember last night?” Kurt asked playfully, tugging lightly at the hem of Blaine’s shirt so he could run his hands over his bare stomach.

“I remember buying take out and having a night of watching movies and making out planned before my sexy boyfriend came over and decided to change it up,” Blaine replied archly as he placed the cut up pieces of mango on to a plate in front of him. Kurt hummed in agreement and continued to kiss up Blaine’s neck, smelling the faint scent of cologne and body wash. The countertenor’s eyes flickered up and saw a bouquet of white roses in a large vase sitting in the middle of the dining table.

“What are those?” Kurt asked curiously as he rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Blaine followed Kurt’s line of sight before focusing back on the chopping board.

“Well I know how annoyed you were when Carole stole the flowers I bought for you on Friday night and I said I would buy you more,” Blaine said nonchalantly, a subtle smile playing at his lips.

“Aw, you didn't have to,” Kurt said sweetly as he looked at the white long stemmed roses again “but they are beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you though,” Blaine told before he placed a piece of pineapple in his mouth. Kurt giggled shyly and nuzzled his face against the other boy’s neck.

“So what did you do while I was sleeping, you could have woken me,” Kurt told.

“Yeah right, I know what happens when you try to wake Kurt Hummel up early on a Sunday,” Blaine teased.

“That’s not true, besides what do you consider early?” Kurt questioned.

“Six thirty,” Blaine said simply, Kurt gave the Warbler a quizzical look.

“Yeah I would have hurt you if you tried to wake me up that early, what were you doing up then anyway?” Kurt asked as he reached forward and grabbed the coffee mug to side of the chopping board. Blaine’s eyes followed his boyfriend’s hand and looked horrified when he took a long sip from it.

“That’s mine,” Blaine informed.

“It tastes great,” Kurt said cheekily before finishing the remainder of the cup. “And don't avoid the question, were you having some sort of secret rendezvous with Sebastian?” Kurt asked playfully if not a little bit serious. Blaine just sighed.

“No Kurt I was not with Sebastian. I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep and you looked like you need a good sleep in so decided to go for a run, came back here and decided to do some boxing. Took a shower then went to the store-“

“You went shopping without me?”

“It was food shopping nothing too exciting, then I came back and started cutting up some fruit then you came in,” Blaine finished; Kurt nodded along with the story.

“So you decided to be all sweaty and gross when you could have stayed in bed with me?” Kurt asked curiously, the other boy just shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep anyway so I decided to do something productive,” Blaine said matter-of-factly.

“I know something productive we can do,” Kurt said impishly as he grinded against Blaine, the Warbler placed the last assortment of fruit onto the plate, put the knife down and turned in his boyfriend’s arms. Blaine placed his hands on the other boy’s hips and Kurt wrapped his arms the Warbler’s neck.

“What would that be?” Blaine asked coquettishly as his hands dropped down to cup Kurt’s ass. The countertenor was about to reply when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He groaned agitatedly and fished it out of his pocket.

**From Dad:**

**Kurt, it’s past one. I told you to come home early and you’re not here, call me when you get this.**

Kurt sighed heavily and put his phone back in his pocket not bothering to answer. He didn't really want to put up with his dad at the moment. He knew the moment he got home it would be tense and awkward since the discussion on the past few days’ events would no doubt be the focal point.

“You’re not going to answer your dad?” Blaine asked curiously as he looked from where his boyfriend’s phone had been to his eyes, Kurt just shook his head and leant forward pressing his lips to Blaine’s. The Warbler pulled the other forward and pressed their lips together more firmly. Kurt almost growled when he heard his phone ring, the countertenor broke apart from his boyfriend and took his phone out of his pocket. Blaine picked up the plate of fruit and took it to the table, knowing what had just started was not going further than slight groping and a few heated kisses. Kurt followed after the other boy before putting his phone back in his pocket after seeing his dad’s name flash up on the screen.

“Kurt you can’t ignore him forever, I know you told me last night what happened and you have every right to be angry with him but you shouldn't screen his calls,” Blaine said, Kurt ignore him and picked up a strawberry and ate it.

“These are really nice” Kurt said nonchalantly.

“Kurt you can't just avoid the subject-“

“But I think I prefer mango better, it’s sweeter,” Kurt told.

“Kurt!” Blaine snapped.

“Alright, I get it ok but excuse me if I wanted to have a nice time before I have to go home to World War Three,” Kurt said grouchily as he angrily bit into a piece of watermelon, Blaine sighed in defeated and reached over the table to take his boyfriend’s hand in his.

“Kurt I know but your dad is probably worried about you-“Kurt laughed humourlessly when he heard Blaine’s phone ring, the Warbler retracted his hand from Kurt’s and reached into his pocket. He answered the phone and put it up to his ear.

“Hey Burt...good...just having breakfast... yeah it is kind of late for breakfast isn't it? ...yeah Kurt just got out of the shower, did you want to talk to him?” Blaine asked smiling cheekily at Kurt, Kurt scowled at his boyfriend cheeky smirk.

“Ok... I’ll talk to you later bye,” Blaine said before handing the phone over to Kurt, the countertenor fashioned his best bitch glare at the boy opposite him before taking the phone; the Warbler just smiled at Kurt and began eating some of the fruit.

“Hi dad,” Kurt said through gritted teeth.

“Kurt I called you but you didn't answer-“

“As Blaine said I just got out of the shower so I couldn't really answer my phone now could I?” Kurt said crankily, he heard his dad sigh heavily from the other end of the phone; he could see him pinching the bridge of his nose before readjusting his trusty baseball cap.

“Look I get it, you’re still angry about what you saw yesterday which is nothing compared to that one time I walked in on Blaine and you in the living room,” Burt told, Kurt just huffed before picking up a slice of apple.

“Hey that was your own fault, the door was locked and I thought that you were working late but you came home early and walked in on us,” Kurt said as he tried to deflect the obvious blame from himself as he slowly rubbed his foot against his boyfriend’s calf smiling suggestively at him.

“You’re not talking about the time when we were on the couch with our pants around our ankles and your dad walked in are you?” Blaine asked hesitantly dreading the answer; Kurt nodded still smiling at the other boy. The warbler groaned and hit his head against the table, leaving it there and muttering something under his breath; the countertenor just laughed because that looked like it hurt.

“What are you laughing at?” Burt asked sternly.

“Blaine,” Kurt said simply “dad I don't mean to be rude but is there a reason you called? I know you wanted me to come home early but I just woke up and I am about to finished eating breakfast,” Kurt explained.

“Yes well, I would like to have this talk much sooner than later. I would like you home at 1:45pm,” Burt said defiantly, Kurt craned his neck to look at the clock, 1:30pm.

“But it’s a ten minute drive from Blaine’s house to home-“

“Yes and I am being generous enough to give you five extra minutes,” Burt explained smugly, Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly and gave Kurt a curious look with his big brown eyes. The countertenor just wanted to crawl onto Blaine’s lap at that moment and never leave from it. Kurt sighed and tucked his feet under his chair as he rested his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his fist.

“Well as nice as you think that you are being, I haven't seen Blaine all day. Can't I come home at three or so?” Kurt asked tiredly.

“No I would like you to come home as soon as possible and I know that neither of us is looking forward to it so I would like to get it out of the way,” Burt told.

“Well if I can't stay here for longer, can Blaine come back with me?” Kurt asked curiously, Blaine looked over at Kurt sadly.

“You’re leaving?”

“No offense to Blaine but I would like if you came home by yourself without Blaine-“

“But-“

“No buts Kurt I don't want to hear it,” Burt said firmly.

“Why are you treating me like I am not the one who did something wrong, you are the one who is in the wrong not me,” Kurt said defensively.

“Kurt it’s not up for discussion, I don't care what your opinions are on the matter. I will see you at home in 15 minutes,” Burt said and hung up. Kurt groaned and threw the phone back at Blaine before crossing his arms, sinking back against the chair and began to pout.

“What happened?” Blaine asked curiously as he stood up from his chair, the countertenor knew he was sulking but a part of him didn't really care. How did his father expect him to leave Blaine now after having an amazing night together and not getting a chance to better it this morning?

“I have to go and have an awkward talk with dad and you’re not allowed to come with me,” Kurt explained, pouting his lip out further, not even caring how petulant he looked at that moment. The Warbler walked over and straddled his boyfriend’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist.

“Why can't I come? Did I do something to upset your dad? Because if I did I didn't mean to-“Kurt just laughed and quietened his boyfriend with a kiss.

“You did nothing wrong honey, he just wants to talk to me alone I guess. I don't understand why you can't just wait in my room until the talk is over,” Kurt says, the other boy sighed and leant his forehead on the countertenor’s shoulder.

“I don't want you to leave,” Blaine whined as he kissed Kurt’s neck and wrapped his arms tighter around him. The countertenor sighed and kissed his boyfriend’s temple.

“I know I don’t want to go either but I suppose I should,” Kurt said reluctantly, groaning he rested his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder. “God I hate Carole.” Smiling sadly while he rubbed his boyfriend’s back, the Warbler optimistically hoped that it would all work out. Just so he could see the boy he loved smile again without the dread that his dad’s girlfriend was causing weighing him down.  Still holding Kurt against him, he whispered in his ear.

“Maybe after your talk you could come back here and watch a movie?” Blaine suggested. The countertenor groaned disappointedly, shaking his head slightly as he leant back to gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’d love to but I don’t know how long this will take and I don’t want to keep you waiting. Sorry,” Kurt told regretfully. Blaine just shrugged; there wasn't anything else he could do about it.

“That’s fine; I guess I’ll just finish that essay I have to do.”

“When’s it due?” Kurt inquired lightly.

“Tomorrow. But that’s ok; it’s only one thousand words.”

“How many words do you have written?”

“Fifty,” Blaine told proudly, the countertenor giggled. The Warbler was usually responsible in all aspects of his life but he struggled to complete work until it was the day before it was due. Sighing in defeat, Kurt glanced at the clock and knew he should be leaving. Blaine noticed too and carded his hand through the countertenor’s hair.

“Give me a kiss before you go,” Blaine said softly. Kurt pressed their lips together in response. It was a long, sweet kiss, expressing everything into it that they didn’t have time to tell each other. Eventually they broke apart, Kurt gathered his bag from Blaine’s room and with one last parting kiss the countertenor was on his way home. Bracing himself for what was about to come.

 

XXXXXXXX

To say the drive back to the house hadn't been peaceful would be a gross understatement. Kurt had been mulling it over in his head furiously for the last ten minutes, stressing over what his father was going to say to him. Picking over every last detail that had happened in the last two days; revisiting horrid memories of his gay bashing that he had tried to forget, listening to some woman call his beloved mother a drug addict, having terrifying nightmares, walking in on the aftermath of his dad having sex with someone he didn't like and now he had just had his time cut short with Blaine, oh things were not going to go down well.

Kurt roughly grabbed his bag out of his car and stormed towards his house. He threw the door open before slamming it closed, the door frame quivering slightly with the force.

“Don’t slam the door!” Burt hollered from the dining room.

“Make me!” Kurt shouted back, ‘ _oh this is going to end well’._ He tossed his bag at the basement door before he proceeded towards the dining room. He stood next to the door frame and glared at his father who was sitting at the head of the table staring back at him.

“Take a seat,” Burt instructed as he motioned to seat opposite from him.

“I’d rather stand,” Kurt replied.

“Sit down Kurt!” Burt yelled, the countertenor huffed indignantly before reluctantly sitting down in the chair; trying to show how much he didn't want to be there obvious. They sat there for a while, their stances defensive as they continued to glower at each other from across the table. The teen let out a long sigh as he looked around the room.   
“Well?” Kurt demanded “you wanted to talk, so let’s talk”.

“Watch your tone Kurt,” Burt told, Kurt thought about rebuking something petulant and reductive or mimicking him immaturely but he kept his mouth shut.

“I can understand why you wouldn't have wanted to come back here and talk but I feel this talk is way overdue,” Burt replied smoothly.

“I still don't understand why Blaine couldn't come,” Kurt muttered under his breath.

“Because Kurt it is not his place to be here talking about this. This is between you and I, I have no doubt in my mind that you will tell Blaine everything but right now I would like to get to the bottom of the problem,” Burt told harshly, Kurt didn't even bother to try and hide his indignant snort.

“The problem dad,” Kurt started in a snarky tone “is Carole, I think she needs to go-“

“Kurt you haven't given her a chance,” Burt explained calmly.

“Haven’t given her a chance?” Kurt shot back incredulously “I have given her too many chances! I am outraged that you could just sit back and let her insult mom like that. I don't know how you could do that, or what you even see in her but all I know is she needs to go. Do you know how uncomfortable she made me feel? Not only me but Blaine too, we were ostracized and felt uncomfortable in one of the only places where we can fully be ourselves without the fear of being judged but all that changed with the looks Finn kept giving us all night. And Carole also insulted my friends, where does she get off being rude about Nick and Jeff; no one is allowed to be rude to them. But the worst thing that cow did was make me have a nightmare about the attack dad,” Kurt exploded back, he would never admit it but it did feel kind of wonderful to yell and tell his dad all the things he had bottled up.

“You had a nightmare about the attack?” Burt asked with a nonplussed expression.

“Yeah dad I did but you were too busy trying to impress Carole that I thought you wouldn't even care enough about me to find out,” Kurt snapped, Burt sighed sadly.

“Kurt you are my son and I care so much about. You should know that if you have any repercussions of your attack that you should tell me. You know how scared I was when I found out about your assault and I want to know about it if you have any flare ups .At least Blaine was there to help you through it I guess,” Burt surmised, Kurt just nodded in acknowledgment and kept his head down.

“Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't know that this whole endeavour had affected you so much,” Burt finally responded.

“So, me yelling at you wasn't any clear indication of how I felt on the matter?” Kurt asked quizzically.

“Well, you have always been a little dramatic but if you are having your nightmares again I want to know. I remember how tough they were for you and how long it took you to go a night without having one,” Burt said earnestly.

“Thanks dad,” Kurt whispered.

“But dad if you are going to continue whatever this is with Carole and I am just letting you know how much I hate that idea. Could you at least give me a heads up if Carole and you are going to do it so I don't have to be in the house while you two are... you know,” Kurt said awkwardly, he didn't want the mental pictures of his father and Carole having sex penetrating his brain.

“Honestly? I didn't even know you were home and I wouldn't have done it otherwise,” Burt informed.

“And another thing,” Kurt said with distaste “could you please not use my... condoms if you are going to... with Carole,” Kurt shuddered “I don't even know how you found them.”

“In your top draw under some socks isn't that hard of a hiding spot Kurt,” Burt told smugly as his son started to blush. He was definitely going to find a better hiding spot for them “also I noticed there was a few missing from the box, care to elaborate.”

“No,” Kurt said embarrassedly, his cheeks flushing an even darker crimson colour.

“Kurt, it is good to see that Blaine and you are being safe-“

“Oh god,” Kurt muttered as he placed his head in his hands.

“But I hope you two value and respect each other-“

“Ok!” Kurt said as he clapped his hands together, effectively interrupting his father “I came home to discuss the She Bitch that is Carole, not my, ahem sex life.”

“Can you please not refer to Carole by any other names beside her own name?” Burt asked “she is actually a really lovely person Kurt; you just have to get to know her.”

“With all due respect dad, I have no interest in getting to know her. I can simply go on living my life like she doesn't exist and act like I can't see her when she is here. That is the only plausible way I can see her and I coexisting,” Kurt said seriously.

“Well that’s not really how I want you two to interact,” Burt explained “I don't want you to hate her.”

“She has left me no choice dad! I hate her, Blaine hates her, and you are the only one who likes her,” Kurt explained. “What do you even see in her?” Burt adjusted his trusty baseball cap adorned on his head before letting out a somewhat dreamy sigh.

“She is the only woman who has made me feel truly happy since your mom and I only hope that you will get a chance to see that Kurt,” Burt said solemnly. The countertenor was quiet for a moment, if his dad was being honest with him; this was a pretty big deal. Of course his dad would smile and laugh on occasion but by what he had said, he could tell that his dad was slowly on the way to being in love with Carole. Kurt understood the feeling of being in love and being loved, it was amazing. To feel needed and cared for was something he had and will always cherish. Even if Kurt hated Carole and her stupid son, he was going to at least try and make it work for his dad’s sake.

“Hey dad,” Kurt said just above a whisper as he was coming out of a deep though.

“Yeah Kurt?”

“Just because you like her, doesn't meant that I have to right?” Kurt asked curiously, Burt let out a soft chuckle.

“No Kurt, it doesn't mean you have to like her but all I can ask if you will please just try and get along,” Burt said softly.

“I think I can manage that,” Kurt said quietly, Burt slowly got out of his chair and walked around to his son before pulling him into a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad and just let himself be hugged. His dad wasn't an overly affectionate man, so Kurt had always treasured these moments.

“Oh and dad,” Kurt whispered “I'm only doing this for you and not her. Just to let you know.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Blaine casually entered the kitchen, hand in hand with the shorter boy strolling behind. They had just returned from the Lima Bean, the pleasant swell of caffeine keeping the grateful smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend place his messenger bag on the floor. The truth was, the countertenor had had an awful day. First off, for some god awful reason Blaine decided they needed to go for a run at five thirty in the morning, as much as Kurt had tried to cling to his sheets and give pleading looks to McQueen for help there was no way he was able to avoid it. So after pretending to fall asleep he was dragged out of bed before his boyfriend started dressing him in the appropriate clothing, if he wasn't so tired he might have fought back. After the run he considered torturous the Warbler promised he would make breakfast… right after they ate a raw egg. Kurt just gave the other boy a derived look while he explained it was what Rocky did, plus the fact that the curly headed Warbler was telling him to ‘man up’ and ‘stop being a pussy and do it’ was starting to get old. So against his better judgement he swallowed it down after he watched Blaine have no reaction to his own raw egg. That was when the dry heaving started, his dad entered, noticing Kurt coughing and spluttering whilst Blaine was leaning against the counter laughing at him, he shook his head and proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee muttering ‘idiots’ under his breath.

When Kurt was leaving school, still annoyed at his boyfriend for this morning, Blaine left before he could receive a kiss prior heading off to hell on earth known as McKinley High School. On his way to school he got stuck at every red light and didn’t have time to stop at the Lima Bean since his father had drank the last of coffee.

By lunch he was walking the corridor to the cafeteria, holding two conversations with Jeff and Blaine via text about how terrible his morning was. He bumped into someone and as he looked up the freezing, hard, familiar slam of a slushy hit his face at an incredible speed. The surprise of the attack made him drop his iPhone and with his luck today he just knew that the screen had to have shattered. Tina and Mercedes emerged seemingly out of nowhere and were guiding him into the bathroom. In a well-practised manner, Mercedes was helping him wash out the painful corn syrup from his eyes while Tina removed the chunks of ice from his previously perfectly styled hair. After he was cleaned up, dressed freshly in a new shirt from his bag and hair once again immaculate from the products he also stored there. He examined his phone that Tina had grabbed for him, thankfully the screen was intact but he couldn’t say the same for his now cracked iPhone cover.

So that brings us back to the present, after his terrible day his boyfriend had treated him to his well-deserved coffee, low fat macaroons and the kiss he had missed out on that morning.

Kurt sat up on the marble kitchen bench top watching his boyfriend shuffle around the kitchen before coming to stand in front of him. The curly headed boy placed his hands just about the countertenor’s knees and smiled at him. Kurt leant forward and kissed his boyfriend, letting the memories of his terrible day fade away as he deepened the kiss. Blaine tried to pull his boyfriend off the bench but Kurt just leant back with a quizzical countenance.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked playfully.

“Taking it to the bedroom?” Blaine asked unsure, the countertenor shook his head.

“You’re not that lucky,” Kurt joked as he grinned and kissed Blaine again. The curly headed boy was beginning to unbutton his boyfriend’s shirt when he broke the kiss again as a thought occurred to him.

“Hey your birthday is coming up!”

“… And your point being?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine you only turn seventeen once, do you have any plans? We should have a party! It could be so much fun, dancing and singing-“

“Kurt calm down,” Blaine said softly as he grasped his boyfriend’s hand that was waving around as he started to get more excited as he spoke, “we can do whatever you want. My parents will probably be out of town so it won't be that special, if you want to organise something then feel free but I don’t care. I would be just as happy staying here, ordering a pizza and watching some movies with you.”

“We can do whatever you like,” Kurt assured him with a kiss, “but we’re having a party.” Blaine rolled his eyes, stepping away from his boyfriend and over to the fridge to get a cold drink of water. The countertenor smiled triumphantly and walked over to his bag and placed it on the table, deciding that he couldn’t put off his math homework any longer. It was his worst subject and if everything didn’t work out then maybe he could con the Warbler into doing it for him.

When he looked down at the table he saw a pamphlet, thinking it was one of Miss Pillsbury’s he picked it up and read the title. Instead of something hilarious and slightly offensive, he felt sick to his stomach when he saw it. NARTH. 

* * *

 

“Kurt it’s going to be ok,” Blaine soothed, trying to comfort his hysterical boyfriend currently sitting in his lap as he stroked his back.

“No its not! Dad’s sending me away!” Kurt wailed as he buried his head further into his Warbler’s neck and hugged him tighter. Blaine just sighed, it had been going on for half an hour and his boyfriend was only getting more worked up. The curly headed boy thought it was pointless, he was stressing over nothing. Burt wouldn’t send him there; he wouldn’t take Kurt away from him, right? Blaine kissed Kurt’s temple and just held him, there wasn't anything else he could do. A few minutes later Burt walked through the front door, whistling some tune neither of them recognised. When he entered the kitchen, the countertenor ran to him.

“Hey boys- oof,” stumbling back a step as he caught his son at full force and hugging him tightly around the mid-section, Burt looked down at him in confusion.

“Daddy please, daddy, don’t send me away!” Kurt sobbed, the mechanic glanced over at Blaine with a raise eyebrow, wondering why he was acting this way or calling him daddy. The boy just held up the pamphlet as an explanation.

“Kurt what’s wrong?” Burt asked, gripping his biceps hard to get him to look him in the eyes and calm down.

“Don’t make me leave! I promise ill better! I work more at the shop, I won't spend so much money, I’ll do anything you ask just don’t send me away!” Kurt wailed, Burt led him towards the table where he let Blaine hold him again.

“Kurt you gotta tell me what is going on because frankly I have no idea.”

“This!” the countertenor said as he handed him the paper, Burt scratched his head as he read over it. ‘ _National Association for Research & Therapy of Homosexuality (NARTH) an organisation for neutralisation of homosexuals and redirecting into heterosexuality. At NARTH we believe that being gay isn’t a choice and offer males the experience of showing them the righteous path and how to live a normal life through our therapy programs._ Burt looked up at the couple with a baffled look.

“Please don’t take me away from Blaine!” Kurt pleaded. The mechanic threw the paper on the table, pulled his chair in front of them and sat down with a serious look.

“Let me make this very clear, I would never take you away from Blaine and I would never send you to that place, ever! I have never seen love as strong as yours and Blaine’s before and I will stop anything that threatens to break you apart. As for NARTH I wouldn’t send you there, even if I hated you, the probably perform barbaric acts on unsuspecting boys. I know how happy Blaine makes you, I wouldn’t want to jeopardise that in anyway. Blaine could you,” Burt said as he gestured with his hand towards his son, getting the hint he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, receiving a teary smile.

“Then why do you have it?” Blaine asked.

“Carole came over at lunch time and she was showing me some of the pamphlets the hospital was sent. I guess she must have forgotten this one.”

“Figures,” Kurt muttered under his breath. Letting it slide, Burt pulled his son into a hug and whispered in his ear.

“No one pushes the Hummel’s around.” The countertenor nodded against his dad’s chest, he separated and wiped his eyes. Trying to break some of the tension in the room, Burt cleared his throat.

“I don’t know about you two but I don’t feel like cooking. What do you say to home delivered Breadstix and a Project Runway marathon,” Burt suggested, on a different occasion Kurt would have questioned his father about voluntarily watching his favourite show but he understood he was trying to make him feel loved and willing  to do anything to cheer him up.

“Can we watch Project Runway All Stars, Austin Scarlet and Mondo are my favourite,” Kurt sniffed pitifully, Burt grinned widely and pulled his son into a one armed hug before sending him to set it up.

That night Blaine and Kurt curled up on the couch together with a blanket draped over them, sharing a bowl of raspberry sorbet and watching as the designers on TV ran through Central Park asking people to give them their clothes. Kurt looked over at his father who had an approving look on his face as he watched the show, secretly enjoying it. The caught each other’s eye and stared, Burt nodded and Kurt did the same. Letting his son know he approved and telling his father thank you. The countertenor felt at ease and sightly silly for thinking his dad would ever send him away.

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt sat with his back to the couch, facing the wall as he threw a ball against it repetitively; McQueen had long given up hope on catching it and fell asleep against the countertenor’s thigh. It had been a month since Kurt had found the pamphlet about NARTH and surprisingly his dad and Carole were still together. Though he wasn’t thrilled about the notion, things however were working out in his favour. His dad rarely spoke about her, let him stay in his room when she came over and gave Blaine and himself leniency on curfew and dates outside of Lima or Westerville. Whilst he enjoyed his new found freedom, he missed the quality time he spent with his dad, but for now he would keep quiet.

The countertenor looked up when he heard the front door open before shrugging and going back to throwing the ball against the wall, his cat giving him a look that questioned his sanity.

“Don’t judge me,” Kurt muttered, scratching the Russian Blue behind the ear before returning to his mind numbing game.

“Hello?” the countertenor stopped at the voice, making himself as still as he could, hoping that Carole would leave. It was all in vain as she entered the lounge room and spotted Kurt sitting behind the couch.

“You know, most people sit on the couch, not behind it,” she told in a friendly manner which received a dry forced laugh before he went back to throwing the ball against the wall, he couldn’t even remember why he was doing this anymore.

“Where’s your dad?”

“Out.”

“Out where?” sighing, Kurt caught the ball in his hands and reluctantly glanced up at the woman standing above him.

“Blaine’s friend, Wes borrowed his car. I don’t know why something about Warblers and emergency set list or something I wasn’t listening. Anyway, he took Blaine’s car and some drunk driver ran a red light and hit his car.”

“Oh my god is he ok?”

“Fractured his wrist and broke two ribs with a mild concussion but he’s out of hospital now. Dad and Blaine are at the insurance company now trying to figure things out since he wasn’t the one driving the car. They have been gone for a while now… so dad will probably call you when he gets home,” Kurt said, subtly trying to get her to leave.

“I'm sure he will but I don’t mind staying here and waiting until he gets back,’ she said as she sat down on the arm chair to the right of him, placing her handbag on the ground as she did so. ‘ _Great_ ,’ Kurt thought sarcastically, pelting the tennis ball at the wall with unnecessary force.

“Why are you doing that?” Carole asked confusedly.

“Bored,” Kurt replied as if it was obvious. 

“Oh, well why don’t you do your homework or something?”

“Finished it, Blaine and I were supposed to be going out but then the whole car thing happened, Nick and Jeff have gone to Columbus for their anniversary, Tina’s family is down, Mercedes is working and everyone else is busy. So all my plans have been ruined, even the cat is starting to ignore me,” Kurt told, try to pat McQueen on his head as the cat clawed at his arm.  

“Oh, what about playing a video game or something?” Carole asked sweetly, Kurt just chuckled. No he certainly wouldn’t be doing that, if he did it was only if he was challenged by Jeff knowing that he would win but he was not going to play any video games like he suspected that her son did. Yes he could imagine it now, Finn playing Halo in day old pyjamas, not knowing the last time he had showered as he had dip stains splatted on his shirt as he wouldn’t take his eyes off the screen to locate his mouth as he shovelled mouthful after mouthful of non-organic dip. No thank you.

The countertenor glanced over at Carole wearing another double denim monstrosity, seriously, was it that hard to look in the mirror before you left the house. Deciding he couldn’t hold his tongue anymore, he spoke up.

“Carole, if I may,” he began and continued when he saw her nod. “Why do you dress the way you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, denim jeans and an acid wash jean jacket seem to be your wardrobe staple. Not to mention the way you style your hair and makeup,” he asked curiously.

“I guess that it’s just the way I have always dressed. I have always admired the way women are dressed in magazines but I have never known how to accomplish the look,” Carole explained truthfully, Kurt caught the ball in his hand as a thought crossed his mind.

“Carole, can I give you a makeover?”

* * *

 

They had been at the mall for over an hour, Kurt was probably having too much fun dressing Carole up in clothes that made her look from this century, he was surprised just how good she looked and couldn’t figure out why she didn’t always dress like this. Kurt had wanted to go to the designer stores but he knew that he would get distracted and start looking for clothes for himself. The countertenor was now sitting with a handful of bags while he waited for Carole to get changed into her original clothes before they went to their last spot. They had found that shift dresses work exceptionally well for her figure and had bought three in different colours along with high waisted trousers, flowy silk blouses, peep toe wedges, a well cut and tailored blazer and a high waisted pencil skirt. The countertenor had given her the basics and it was up to her now to choose appropriate items that would complement her new look.

Kurt had sent a text to Blaine telling him what he was doing since he had been left alone, probably laying the guilt trip on more than he should, all in good humour as he knew that the situation wasn’t his fault. Blaine was sceptical about his boyfriend’s plan and told him not to do anything too crazy. Kurt rolled his eyes as he read the text, pocketing his phone when the curtain opened. Carole stepped out wearing the light grey high waisted skirt, a plum coloured silk blouse that was loosely tucked in with a thin black belt and clutch with nude heels.

“Perfect,” Kurt told proudly, “come on, we have one more stop.”

Carole eyed him sceptically but remained silent as Kurt led her out of the shop. They place all of the bags into the back of his navigator before driving out of the mall complex, Carole asked him questions and he answered them half-heartedly as he kept his eyes glued to the busy traffic. Ten minutes later they pulled up to a building that the countertenor knew well.

“Hairdressers?” she questioned.

“To finish off your new look, come on,” Kurt cajoled as he opened the door an exited the car. The countertenor opened the front door of the building and grinned when he saw his hair dresser.

“Chandler!” Kurt greeted loudly, chandler looked up from where he was checking the colour process of a foil and smiled.

“Kurt, honey how are you?” he asked as he hugged and kissed his cheek, the act was very confusing for Carole.

“Great, I have a huge favour to ask. See that lady over there? She is in need of a major make over. Please tell me you are available,” Kurt pleaded, pouting slightly for affect.

“Of course I can do that, give me ten minutes I just have to wash out this lovely lady’s colour and blow dry then I'm all yours,” Chandler told before returning to his client. Kurt and Carole sat down on the faux leather couch as they waited.

“So you are pretty friendly with that guy.”

“Oh my god you sound like Blaine,” Kurt sighed, when he looked at her face he elaborated. “Chandler and I met at a music shop when I was looking for sheet music for glee club. Chandler was preparing for his audition to a college in New York, unfortunately he didn’t make it but personally I think it’s for the best, he is an amazing hair dresser. Anyway, Blaine found out I was texting him and flipped out, accusing me of cheating and it got pretty messy. To make a long story short, it all worked out and now Chandler is the only hair dresser I trust after many hair disasters. Blaine is still weary of Chandler but he trusts me, he has no reason not to,” Kurt said snidely, Carole sensed that there was something more to the story but remained silent.  As they waited for the hairdresser, the countertenor flicked through the stack of magazine and checking his social networking sites on his phone.

“Kurt and company come take a seat,” Chandler announced, he pocketed his phone and walked behind Carole. Chandler shook out the folded cape before clipping it around her neck, he pulled out the hair tucked in the cape and started running his hands through it.

“So what can I do for you?” he asked.

“I really don’t know, Kurt dragged me here,” Carole replied, Chandler just laughed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a comb from the drawer and started to detangle her hair.

“He does that.”

“Not that anyone bothered to ask me,” Kurt interjected pointedly, “but I was thinking a few highlights maybe some caramels and red hues to liven up the colour. There is nothing particularly wrong with the haircut but it needs more style, so some layers but nothing that isn’t manageable and can’t be time consuming.”

“Anything else your highness?” Chandler asked sarcastically. The countertenor laughed haughtily and snapped his fingers at him and made a shooing motion at him. The hairdresser asked if she agreed to the style and she did emphasising her point with a nod. The hairdresser walked to the back room and started mixing the dyes. Chandler came back a few minutes later with a multiple mixing bowls and a huge stack of foils. He started applying the dye in alternating foils, starting down the centre of her head. Kurt took to spinning around in the chair next to his dad’s girlfriend, frowning when he spotted his deflating hair in the reflection.

“My, my Kurt, how the mighty have fallen,” Chandler teased as he kept his eyes on the section of hair he was coating with dye, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips.

“Shut up,” he snapped “I ran out of my texture styling paste I usually use and resorted to a drug store brand one because I couldn’t make it here to buy it. Look at it, it’s so flat and won't stay where I want it to,” Kurt grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it and twisting it in an upward motion and watching it fall onto his forehead. Chandler rummaged in a drawer next to Kurt and opened a tub of product, rubbing his hands together to warm up the gel and distributed it through the countertenor’s hair, styling it accordingly before returning to Carole. Kurt looked in the mirror before scowling at the other man.

“Honey when you do this multiple times a day for over four years it doesn’t take me half as long as you do.”

Chandler was half way through dying Carole’s hair when she decided to get to know Kurt a bit better.

“So Kurt you and Blaine have been together for a while now,” she began.

“Uh huh, nearing five years,” Kurt replied, flicking through a hair magazine he found on the counter in front of him.

“It’s Blaine’s birthday soon right?” Chandler asked around a rat tail comb hanging precariously from his mouth.

“Yeah in two weeks’ time, I want to throw him a party but if I do that asshole Sebastian will probably found out and invite himself.”

“Sebastian?”

“He’s a new guy at Blaine’s school and has been hitting on Blaine, it’s becoming ridiculous. He somehow got Blaine’s number and texts him at all hours of the night,” Kurt told bitterly.

“Blaine probably has no interest in him so you don’t need to worry, if he is, I’m here for you,” Chandler replied cheekily.

“Eww, no I see you as more of a brother to me, so no.”

“How did you and Blaine get together?” Carole asked curiously.

“Well to answer that, I need to go back to when I was in hospital.”

* * *

 

_Kurt slowly opened his eyes, listening to the slow beep of the heart monitor next to him. His mind was fuzzy as he tried to figure out why he was here, he looked down and saw his arm bandaged and in a sling with his ribs wrapped. There was also an IV in his left hand along with assorted bags of liquid connected to it. The countertenor turned his head to the right, wincing as pain spiked in his neck. He saw his dad and a boy with curly hair asleep in the chairs next to his bed._

_“Dad?” he whispered, repeating it slightly louder when he didn’t respond. Burt blinked and launched to the hospital bed when he saw that his son was awake._

_“Oh buddy, I was so scared,” Burt confessed, hugging the boy to his chest as cautiously as he could._

_“I just wanted to get you a birthday present,” Kurt told, his voice hoarse, “can I have some water.” His father reached for a bottle on the stand next to his bed, opened the lid, placing a straw in the bottle and directing it into his son’s mouth. Burt tried to remain strong but a few traitorous tears escaped, he hated the idea of his son being injured because of something as trivial as a birthday present, especially since it was for him._

_“Who’s that?” Kurt asked barely audible, gesturing to the boy in the chair._

_“That’s Blaine, he and his friends found you remember? He has been waiting all night for you to wake up,” Burt reminded. The countertenor glanced at him and remembered who he was; it was kind of hard to forget those curls and he looked as though he was smiling in his sleep. A deep blush crept onto Kurt’s face as he remembered and hoped his dad didn’t see. “His friends were waiting in the waiting room but I told them to come back tomorrow since it was getting late but this guy just wouldn’t leave,” his tone sounded almost fond, as if he knew him. Blaine started to stir when he heard the conversation; he looked over and smiled sleepily._

_“Hey, you’re awake,” he said sweetly before he stood awkwardly next to the bed, looking down at the damage those Neanderthals had caused. “The police were here earlier while you were in surgery-“_

_“Surgery? Police?” Kurt murmured unsurely. The countertenor looked over his body but wasn’t sure where they had operated on him, his whole body hurt._

_“Yeah, bud,” Burt began “I don’t want you to freak out but when you were… stabbed,” god that was hard for him to say. “They caused some internal bleeding; they pierced part of your intestines and appendix. The doctors removed your appendix and fixed up the rest. Afterwards they wrapped your ribs and plastered your arm; it looks like you have a long road in front of you.”_

_“The police took the knife for finger prints and asked me a few questions, they said they would be back tonight to ask you questions but your dad didn’t think that was a good idea,” Blaine added, his tone cheeky and a clear grin on his face as he glanced at the older man. Burt ignored him and turned back to his son._

_“All that you need to know is that they will be back tomorrow and you need to get some rest. Blaine I’d be more than happy to give you a ride home,” Burt offered but Blaine looked reluctant._

_“I’d rather stay here-“_

_“Sorry but its family only and you look tired, how about you and your friends all visit tomorrow. That blonde one looked pretty spooked and he might need some convincing,” Burt said a guiding hand on Blaine’s shoulder as he led him to the door. The curly haired boy smiled at Kurt and waved a goodbye with a promise of tomorrow. As morbid as it was, the countertenor didn’t think that today was all that bad, he had a cute boy coming to visit him tomorrow, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face._

_The next day the five boys returned to the hospital, Jeff was weary of the medical equipment, hiding behind Wes when he saw a nurse holding a needle. The curly haired boy rolled his eyes and stopped just outside of Kurt’s room._

_“Blaine stop being so nervous, we won't hurt lover boy,” David said knowingly._

_“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Blaine replied snidely before pushing the door open and entering the room. His friends followed in behind him and remained quiet, the curly haired boy had informed them on how they should act and that Kurt was still shaken, so they had to be on their best behaviour. Blaine spoke softly to the injured boy, introducing each boy individually, explaining who they were and telling him how they helped him. The curly haired boy was reluctant but Kurt was interested in who his saviours were. The countertenor asked a few questions, even ones he didn’t particularly wanted an answer too but the one the question the boys couldn’t get over was why Kurt couldn’t believe someone would help him._

_Half an hour later, all the guests left the room and went to the waiting room while Blaine said goodbye. The curly haired boy couldn’t help but notice the injured boy’s fascination with Jeff._

_“What?” Blaine asked curiously._

_“How long has Jeff secretly been in love with Nick for?” Kurt whispered his throat still sore after the harsh choking. All Blaine could do was laughed, which confused the other boy._

_“It’s pretty obvious huh? Well obvious to everyone except Nick but I don’t see either of them working up the courage to ask each other out for at least a few more years” Blaine explained, whilst Kurt just nodded. “Hey Kurt?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I was wondering, if maybe I could come back tomorrow and see you again. I mean, if that’s ok with you.”_

_“I’d like that,” Kurt replied, courageously placing his hand on top of the curly haired boy’s and smiled at him._

* * *

 

“Honey I don’t mean to interrupt this precious story,” Chandler began. “But I have some left over dye, did you want me to touch up your high lights. That regrowth looks pretty ghastly.”

“I do not have regrowth,” Kurt told through gritted teeth, but agreed none the less; who was he to decline a free hair colour, maybe he could even score a free hair cut as well. Kurt hadn't realised but now they were the only ones left in the salon, it was kind of nice. The hair dresser gathered a foil from his tray and began to brighten his clients fading high lights. The countertenor thought for a moment before deciding to move along a little bit in the story.

* * *

_Kurt had been in the hospital for a little over three weeks and today he was finally allowed to leave. His arm was still healing; he found it extremely difficult to dress himself. His ribs still hurt and it was uncomfortable to breath sometimes, also the stitches just above his right hip bone were itchy. The pain he was injuring was almost unbearable but he never complained and the company he had was making it better._

_The countertenor had just finished packing his bag as his dad and Blaine came in with a wheel chair._

_“I can walk you know,” Kurt snapped._

_“Where’s the fun in that?” Blaine answered, ignoring the other boy’s tone and helping him sit in the chair; Burt’s lips twitched into a smile when he saw his son’s face. Begrudgingly, Kurt sat in the chair with his arms crossed, that was until the curly haired boy started pushing him recklessly making the countertenor tightly grip the arms of the wheel chair._

_Half an hour later Blaine and Kurt were sitting down on the couch, just about to watch a movie. Burt was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the three of them, the countertenor had offered to help but his father didn’t think it would be the best move for him in his condition. Somehow Kurt had managed to lean against the other boy with his head resting on his shoulder while Blaine had his arm around the countertenor lightly, being mindful of his injuries. It was relaxing for Kurt; he had never felt this comfortable with anyone like this before, not to mention a boy who was actually gay. Sometime into the movie, when the countertenor was starting to fall asleep, Blaine softly nudged the sleepy boy next to him._

_“Kurt?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I want to ask you something,” Blaine explained nervously, his fingers subconsciously feeling the soft material of Kurt’s shirt beneath them. “I know that this probably isn’t the best time to ask this but it’s just that we have been spending so much time together lately it has truly been great.”_

_“But,” Kurt asked when he failed to continue._

_“But, the connection I feel that we have is stronger than mere friendship…. Kurt will you go out with me?” Blaine asked, his palms started to become clammy when the other boy yawned and closed his eyes._

_“Can we go out later? I'm really tired and I just want to lay here and watch the rest of the movie,” Kurt replied, oblivious to the other boy’s current inner turmoil._

_“What? No Kurt, no- look, at me,” Blaine told impatiently, helping the other boy sit up and look into his eyes. “Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend.”_

_“Oh,” Kurt said in realisation “yes, of course. To be honest I thought that was what you were saying but I didn’t want to get my hopes up, I always thought I would be alone forever and I had kind of accepted that.”_

_“You’ll never have to be alone ever again,” Blaine told solemnly before he bravely leant over and pressed a kiss to the other boy’s cheek. He wasn’t courageous enough to fully kiss the other boy and he didn’t want to force Kurt into something he wasn't ready for._

_Then on Blaine nestled his way into the Hummel family to the point where bit felt odd if he wasn't there. He like helping Burt out at the garage opposed to working on cars with his own father. With Burt he was there because Burt wanted him to be, he like teaching him things about the engine and simple things such as changing a tyre and checking the water and oil so he would know what to do in the future. With his own father, it was always tense, it didn’t have the care free nature it had with Kurt’s father and he had a suspicion that he only did it in hope to make him straight. As Blaine’s parents started working more and taking a heavier load of business trips, the curly haired boy started spending the night at the Hummel house. In the beginning Blaine would sleep in the spare room but as time went on Burt knew it was pointless and trusted the two boys enough not to break his trust. Besides neither of them were ready for something so physical and they felt they were too young for that kind of relationship. Kurt rarely went to his boyfriend’s house, the atmosphere was cold, unwelcoming and it unsettled both boys immensely. Mr Anderson was not a harsh or cruel man; he was just uninterested with anything his son did while Mrs Anderson never had enough time for him._

_Kurt couldn’t be happier for his new family dynamic._

* * *

 

Kurt was now sitting back in front of his station’s mirror as Chandler blow dried his hair. Carole was sitting patiently as she waited for him to be finished, her new style making her look younger and giving her a new sense of confidence she didn’t know she needed. The countertenor’s hair was now dry and the hair dresser was finishing up the styling process.

“Did you know that Blaine waited until my birthday to kiss me on the lips because he said that he wanted to give me the perfect birthday present,” Kurt reminisced, chandler smiled as he heard the fond tone of his friend’s voice.

“That’s so cute,” Carole cooed.

“What happened to romantic Blaine?” chandler joked.

“He is still romantic Blaine, he bought me flowers a few weeks ago… well that was because he was late and I was pissed at him but I still got flowers. I don’t see any boys lining up to give you flowers.”

“Oh you just missed them before you came in,” chandler assured with a faux serious demeanour.

They were about to pay when the hairdresser told them they were being ridiculous and said it was on the house, all he wanted in return was a coffee date with his friend to catch up. Kurt was more than happy to agree.

* * *

 

“Ok, go wait in the lounge room and I’ll go get dad,” Kurt explained as he hustled his dad’s girlfriend through the house. He straightened up his shirt before he sung out to his father.

“In the kitchen!” the countertenor wandered through the house and frowned when he saw his dad with his hand in a bag of crisps.

“Really dad? Why don’t you eat these veggie chips? They are so much better for you, they are cooked in olive oil, have no preservatives or colourings and are 99% fat free,” Kurt told, Burt stared at his son for two seconds before taking a large handful, stuffing them in his mouth and chewed loudly for emphasis. Kurt sighed long sufferingly.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, why you were out helping Blaine with his car because of Wes’ accident…. Huh maybe that Asian stereotype is true,” Kurt said distractedly. “Anyway, Carole came over and I gave her a makeover.”

“Oh god she doesn’t have purple hair does she?” Burt asked worriedly.

“I am shocked and hurt at your insinuation,” Kurt replied, no hurt in his voice at all. The countertenor led his father to the lounge room where Carole was currently standing the middle of the room, doing a twirl.

“Wow,” followed by a low whistle left Burt’s mouth.

“Do I look ok?” she asked self-consciously, adjusting the length of her plum coloured shift dress.

“You look amazing,” Burt told, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. Kurt mouth ‘Eww’ to himself before clearing his throat.

“Well, I'm going to go find Blaine,” turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He was almost at the door of his room when Carole touched his shoulder; reluctantly he turned and faced her.

“Kurt, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go out for coffee. My treat.”

“Look,” Kurt told with irritation “just because I gave you a makeover and helped you step into this century doesn’t make us friends. This make over was more for me than you as I could not stand to look at those hideous outfits any longer. The only reason I did this was because I was bored and I had nothing else to do today. So don’t that this as a turning point because it’s not. I still don’t like you and I'm trying to forget what you said about my mother but it’s not going to happen. Now if you’ll excuse me,” closing the door behind him and walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he just watched his boyfriend, he was utterly confused.

Blaine was trying to push McQueen off his laptop but the cat found the warm the machine emitted a much nicer place to sleep.

“Mick, move,” Blaine said as he pushed the cat, McQueen just looked at him and stretch; effectively pushing his glasses off the desk.

“Stupid cat.”

“My cat isn’t stupid,” Kurt said defensively, walking over to his pet and picking it up the cuddling it; holding him even closer when he tried to escape. “Stupid cat,” he muttered when it jumped away and fled to the comforter on the bed.

“New hair?” Blaine questioned, wrapping his strong arms around his boyfriend’s waist and grinned at him.

“Hmm do you like it?” Kurt asked as the other boy’s hand carded through his hair, examining the array of different colours. The curly haired boy smirked, nodded before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend. “Chandler did it.”

“Gross,” Blaine spat.

“What do you have against him?”

“Nothing,” he replied, sitting down on the swivel chair while pulling the other boy down onto his knees. “Just, some of the things he says really annoys me. He is so flirty with you.”

“So is Jeff.”

“It’s different with Jeff, I know he doesn’t mean it but Chandler does. I was this close to punching him out,” Blaine told, holding two fingers a short distance apart.

“Oh yeah, with all of your fight club moves,” Kurt teased, Blaine rolled his eyes, silencing the other boy with his lips. They continued to kiss lazily, the countertenor loosely wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck before he remembered when he came down here.

“Oh,” Blaine made a noise of discontent at the disruption, “how did everything go with your car?”

“Well, it had to be written off, somehow Wes managed to tear the sump and your dad told me that it was going to be in thousands to be fixed. Besides the engine is completely mangled and it would take a lot of panel beating for it to look back to normal, the insurance company is sending me a check so I can get my car replaced.”

“Is Wes ok?”

“Yeah, he feels bad though. It wasn't his fault but he also was the one driving the car so it was hard for the insurance company to justify covering the claim. I hated that car anyway. I wonder what car I should get. Maybe a Hummer?” Blaine said enthusiastically.

“No,” Kurt responded as he stood up from Blaine’s lap.

“Or a Mercedes Benz.”

“Keep thinking, maybe something in your price range?”

“Oh I’ve got it, a Lambo.” Kurt slowly made his way up stairs for a snack; it was going to be a long night.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together on the couch, eating popcorn mindlessly as the foreboding music played. They were watching the horror movie ‘Sinister’, something the countertenor would never watch but it was his boyfriend’s turn to choose the movie.

They watched as the father walked up to the box slowly, inspecting it as it moved. Kurt leant forward slightly, his eyes trained on the screen. As the boy burst out of the box, the countertenor felt a hand land on his shoulder, he turned and screamed, popcorn flying everywhere. Blaine jumped at the noise before losing it and falling into a fight of giggles as he saw Burt standing behind them with a confused countenance.

“Jesus Christ dad! What are you trying to do! Why would you do that to a person?” Kurt's voice was shrill as he placed a hand over his heart to slow its racing beats.

“Y- your f-fff-ace,” Blaine breathed as he continued to laugh.

“Shut up! What do you want?” Kurt asked after he glared at his boyfriend, who was supposed to love him.

“I'm going to Carole’s,” Burt told, picking up a stray piece of popcorn and throwing it at his son. “You should probably clean this up.”

“You gave me a heart attack just to say you were going to her house? What kind of sick twisted logic is that?” Kurt’s heart was still racing, he tried to take a deep calming breath but nothing seemed to settle him more than violently kicking the still laughing curly haired boy. Ah, he felt better now that Blaine was rubbing his leg.

“Well I didn’t know you would be so jumpy.”

“I'm watching a stupid horror movie and you didn’t think… you know what, never mind. I can't deal with this, just go before you inflict any more pain onto me where I might possibly need therapy in the future to overcome it,” Kurt said a matter of factly, Burt just laughed and ruffled his son’s hair, the countertenor slapping at his huge hand.

“I’ll be back later and if you two have gone to bed, I’ll see you in the morning. We’ll look at that car you were interested in, in Dayton tomorrow if you want Blaine,” Burt offered. Blaine was driving one of the rental cars at Burt’s tyre shop. It was a white Toyota Camry, it was a more modern car than the station wagon he used to drive but it still felt like an old person car to him. The car he was interested in was a little sportier than this one, smaller and overall more physically appealing.

“Oh, um I'm actually not staying tonight. My parents are in town and my birthday’s tomorrow, so they want to spend time with me apparently,” Blaine said with distaste.

“They never want to see you any other time,” Kurt muttered under his breath. Blaine tried to put his arm around his boyfriend to comfort him but the countertenor slapped the hand away. “Don’t, I'm still mad at you.”

“Well we can go look at it sometime during the week then,” Burt suggested, waving a farewell to the boys as he left. The couple continued to watch the movie, Kurt clutching the blanket that covered him when any horrifying parts happened while Blaine watched it with no problem. The countertenor gave up on the movie when the part with the lawn mower happened, feeling sick to his stomach and close to vomiting.

He began to read a story on his phone as he waited for the movie finished. When it did, Blaine stretched his arms above his head and looked to the other teen.

“Well I better go now.”

“If you really loved me you would stay,” Kurt said, Blaine just rolled his eyes and leant over to give his boyfriend a parting kiss. He was taken by surprise when the countertenor pulled him on top of him and deepened the kiss. The paler boy let his hands roam under his boyfriend’s shirt, he heard Blaine moan and then pushed him back and started going through the channels on TV like nothing happened.

“You can't do that,” Blaine protested, Kurt just shrugged, valiantly trying to hide his smile.

“That’s what you get for leaving. Now go Project Runway is on,” Kurt replied, making a shooing motion.

“You’re not going to walk me out?”

“Nope too cold, I'm nice and comfy here.” With an impish grin the curly haired teen, kissed his boyfriend without warning before turning to leave.

“Bye, love you,” he said over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I suppose I love you too,” Kurt said, smiling widely before getting comfy on the couch and spending the remainder of the night with Tim Gunn and Heidi Klum. Blaine just laughed, muttering ‘smart ass’ as he left. 

Blaine’s birthday had been a quiet affair with his parents, a simple dinner with the three of them. Cooper was supposed to be coming down to celebrate but got a role in some low budget movie that was sure to launch his career. Much to people’s disbelief, Blaine’s parents were actually nice people, not abusive in any way but they just didn’t know how to interact with their son. The curly haired teen tried to be interested in what his father liked but the flow wasn't as easy as it was with Cooper. He wasn't envious though; Burt was a great substitute and connected much better with him than his own father.

Kurt had suggested they have a party for him but the Warbler wasn't interested, the only thing he wanted came true; to try role playing with Kurt. It was awkward at first and they both couldn’t stop their nervous laughter but they eventually did it.

* * *

 

So now Blaine was sitting in The Lima Bean with Sebastian, he didn’t want to and he knew Kurt wouldn’t like it but it wasn't in his genetic makeup to turn down free coffee. They talked about the Warblers and songs they could sing, Blaine removing the other teens hand when it would land on his knee. The meerkat not so subtly suggested that they ‘have some fun’ back in his dorm room on many occasions, Blaine let it slide until he finally had to put a stop to it.

“Look Sebastian, I have a boyfriend,”

“Doesn’t bother me, if it doesn’t bother you,” he replied effortlessly.

“I just never want to mess up my thing with him, in anyway. He’s really great-“

“Who’s really great?” a voice intoned from behind him. Blaine’s face was one of pure shock. He was sprung and felt guilty for something that he shouldn’t even felt guilty about.

“You!” Blaine rushed, pulling a chair out for his boyfriend to sit down on. This was not how he had planned this to go; well he didn’t really plan this at all. He watched awkwardly as his boyfriend tensely interacted with the other boy, the countertenor remained tight lipped and muttered insults as he sipped his coffee.

“Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?” Sebastian asked suddenly, Kurt relayed their skin care regime and how they would mostly spend it at home watching TV.

“Well as sexy as that sound,” he said slowly, sounding ludicrous to his ears, “have you ever heard of Scandals?” the couple shared a confused glance. That was the gay club, why would he be asking about that?

“Yeah it’s the gay club in West Lima.”

“What do you say, I’ll get you some fake ID’s and we’ll hit it up.” Blaine knew it was a trap, he glanced at Kurt, and there was a determined look on his face

“We’re in.”

* * *

 

“What do you even wear to a gay bar?” Kurt asked, his phone between his ear and shoulder as he searched the racks of his closet, finding nothing that would be applicable for this horrid night.

“Does it look like I have ever been to a gay bar before? Well maybe I do,” Jeff said breathlessly.

“What are you doing? Do I even want to know?”

“Doing core strengthening Pilates, it hurts so bad.” Kurt rolled his eyes, inspecting a brown leather bomber jacket before putting it back; why did he even buy that?

“Why would you even agree to do this? What are you trying to prove?” Jeff asked curiously.

“Because I'm an idiot ok? For some stupid reason I wanted to prove to Sebastian that I'm not boring and that he can't get Blaine and… and…. This sounds really stupid saying it out loud doesn’t it?”

“No I totally get it,” Jeff assured, “there is something about that guy that makes you go against everything you believe in.”

“I don’t trust him,” Kurt explained. “I just don’t understand what he wants with Blaine, his blatant obvious attempts at seducing him makes me feel sick. What’s worse is I can't find anything to wear. What outfit says ‘I'm here because I made a dumb decision, I'm friendly but please don’t rape me in the bathroom’?”

“I think you are asking too much from the outfit,” Jeff laughed, “I suggest something casual, well casual for you. Try some jeans and that matte grey/silver button down that I like. Add a tie or scarf or something to it.”

“Or a bolo tie,” Kurt said as he found one sitting on vanity.

“Or a bolo tie,” Jeff repeated in agreement. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come along? I could stay in the shadows and watch to see if anything happens.”

“As comforting as that is… and concerning,” Kurt muttered. “I’ll be fine.”

“Call me and tell me how it goes. Bye!”

“Bye.” Kurt mumbled as he ended his phone call. He was really starting to regret this decision, the fake ID’s probably weren’t going to work and then he would get arrested. That would look good on his college application.

Sighing in despair, he grabbed his keys after changing into his new outfit and drove over to his boyfriend’s house before going to the dingy club.

They pulled up to the building and just looked at it in distaste.

“The only thing scandalous about this is its questionable hygiene,” Kurt spat, already regretting his decision about trying to prove himself to someone that wasn't worth his time. Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of the car, the countertenor quickly followed before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, scared at the situation he was in and the sketchy surroundings.

“Are these even going to work?” he asked looking down at his fake ID.

“Yeah, I'm sure they will,” Blaine assured before handing it over to the bouncer. He handed it back without question than took the countertenor who studied it more intensely.

“Olah!” Kurt greeted, seeing as he supposedly was a 40 year old Mexican. The imposing bouncer shrugged and handed it back to him.

They were shortly greeted by Sebastian and seriously, a polo shirt? He had bad fashion sense for a gay guy (not that he was stereotyping). He handed Blaine a beer and Kurt a non-alcoholic option while snidely adding an unnecessary comment about the countertenor’s aversion to alcohol. He wasn't planning on touching the stuff ever again after he threw up all over Miss Pillsbury’s shoes. The meerkat faced teen pointed with his thumb towards the bathroom and said he would be back shortly.

“Blaine, are you sure you want to drink that? He might have put something in it,” Kurt said worriedly.

“I'm sure he wouldn’t… well mostly sure,” Blaine replied, receiving a dubious expression from his boyfriend. The Warbler smiled, wrapping his arms around the other boy and kissed him; relieved when he felt some of the tension leave his body. They broke apart when someone bumped into them, only to see Sebastian’s smug face.

“Oh sorry I tripped,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Hey let’s dance, I love this song.” Kurt shook his head, his boyfriend trying to persuade him but finally he left him to sit at the bar and went onto the small dance floor.

A few songs later, Kurt was sitting at the bar occasionally sending a message to Jeff or checking his social media pages. He smiled at Blaine’s dancing, he was really getting into the music but he didn’t like how close the other teen was getting. A few older men came up to him, some would check him out and smile before walking away while some would accidently on purpose touch his shoulder or his hand. He didn’t like it and he felt uncomfortable. Downing the rest of his drink, he shimmed his way over to his boyfriend and squeezed himself in between Blaine and Sebastian. Turning them and glaring when he tried to get close again, eventually he got the point and started gyrating up against some poor unsuspecting person.

“This is the best night of my life,” Blaine slurred; Kurt grinned and helped his drunken boyfriend across the parking lot. “I wanna live here and just make art and help people,” Blaine said, heavily breathing into his boyfriend’s face. The countertenor coughed as his nose was assaulted with the rancid stench of alcohol.

“You’ll certainly help people make fires with your breath,” Kurt replied.

“Hey c’mon I only had one beer,” Blaine told, sounding slightly offended. The countertenor grinned and was about to open the back door of his navigator when he felt his boyfriend’s arm circle his waist. “Hey, kiss me.” He slurred.

“No, no, no,” Kurt laughed, placing his hand on the other teen’s shoulder. “You’re riding in the back.” It didn’t help that Blaine was currently nuzzling into his neck and lightly pressing kisses into the juncture. “Lay down, you're less likely to throw up this way.”

“Ok,” Blaine mumbled, relenting and started to lie down. the countertenor was too focused on helping the Warbler into the car that he didn’t see the mischievous look in his boyfriend’s eye and the next thing he knew he was being pulled on top of him.

“Blaine, stop,” Kurt said firmly, pushing himself away only to be restrained by the other teen. The Warbler continued kissing the countertenor, oblivious to his boyfriend’s discomfort. Kurt continued to struggle, recoiling when he felt Blaine’s hand on his crotch and trying to unbutton his jeans before finally freeing himself and getting out of the car.

“What the hell Kurt?” Blaine asked, honestly astounded at his boyfriend’s action.

“Are you serious?”

“What I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?”

“Don’t even pretend that was some innocent act; that was assault Blaine,” Kurt said, his arms wrapping around his torso, suddenly feeling too exposed.

“I honestly don’t even understand why you are upset.”

“Fuck you! Don’t even talk to me,” Kurt spat with such malice; he slammed the back door before getting in the driver’s side and heading home.

When they got back to the Hummel residence, it was almost midnight. Kurt exited the car and stormed into the house, Blaine stumbling after him. Burt was sitting in the arm chair watching TV.

“Hey, how was your night?” Burt asked before looking away from the TV. “What happened?”

“Don’t let Blaine in my room,” Kurt said, his voice breaking on the last word as he entered his room. He found a door wedge and put it under the door so no one could get in. He tore off his tie, shirt and pants before taking off his boots and throwing them across the room with his socks. He turned the taps of the shower and got in, finally letting his tears fall.

He wasn't angry anymore, he just felt dirty and upset. Sure Blaine had gotten angry before but he had never done anything like that before, even when he did drink, he became more affectionate but not so in an aggressive manner. Kurt was scared of how fast the situation had escalated and to be honest he was scared of his boyfriend in that moment. Blaine knew how he felt about being intimate, it had taken a long time for them to do anything sexual and after tonight he didn’t feel safe with his boyfriend which was odd because he usually made him feel the most safe and secure.

The next morning Blaine woke up on the couch feeling like he got hit by a train. It was odd that he was even sleeping on the couch; the only time he slept here was when he and Kurt had a fight. He rubbed his pounding head, god he didn’t remember anything about last night. All he could fathom was his boyfriend picking him up from his house and then it all goes fuzzy.

Sighing he stands up from the couch, feeling dizzy as all the blood rushes to his head. He walks over to the countertenor’s door and tries to open it but its stuck, so he begins to knock on it.

“Kurt let me in!” Blaine yelled.

“Go away!”

“Look whatever I did, I'm sorry but I honestly don’t remember.” Somehow that was the wrong thing to say because before he knew it, the door was being ripped open and he was confront with his boyfriend’s enraged face.

“YOU DON’T REMEMBER!” Kurt yelled, Blaine tried to shush him but that only enraged him further. “Don’t tell me what to do; you have no right to tell me what to do.”

“Look I'm sorry but I really don’t know what happened. All I remember is you picking me up and then I woke up on the couch, that’s it I swear!” Blaine said earnestly. Kurt shook his head and moved to the side of the stairs.

“Get in here, the last thing I want is for my dad to hear this.” The curly haired Warbler nodded and quickly descended the stairs, hearing his boyfriend quietly shut the door before following him.

The countertenor sat on his bed, Blaine sitting next to him before Kurt stood up and walked to the other side of the room, his arms crossed with an uncomfortable countenance.

“Kurt-“

“Stop, just… stop,” Kurt said defeated. “Last night I felt so violated. Blaine you were so inappropriate and I will seriously hit you if you try to blame it on alcohol because that is not an excuse for your actions.”

“Kurt I understand- wait let me finish,” he said when he saw Kurt’s face. “But, I honestly don’t even remember what happened. I know I have said that but I'm serious. I don’t know what happened; I was getting ready to go to scandals then I woke up on the couch. Please, I'm sorry for what I did but I really don’t know what it was.” Kurt could tell that his boyfriend was telling the truth but he didn’t understand.

Then a thought came to him, it was all Sebastian’s fault. When he saw that opened bottle before handing it to Blaine, he was sceptical and now he knew he had every right to be.

“I think Sebastian put something in your drink,” Kurt said thoughtfully. The curly haired man stared at him with utter disbelief. “I don’t really know much about drugs but I'm probably thinking it was rohypnol or a ‘Roofie’. That could explain why you don’t know what happened last night, it also lowers inhibitions…”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, offended when he reached out to his boyfriend only to be rejected. “Come on; tell me why you keep shying away from me.” Kurt sighed and sat down next to the Warbler on the bed before taking a deep breath.

“Last night when we were leaving, you pulled me into the back of the car and started touching me and grabbing me. I told you to stop but you didn’t listen, when I got out and away from you, you couldn’t figure out what you did wrong or why I was upset. I know you only had one drink because you kept stealing my drinks throughout the night. I was pissed at you and you didn’t get it.” Blaine felt ashamed, guilty and he couldn’t decide whether or not it was good thing that he couldn’t remember it.

“Kurt I'm sorry, I promise if I ever do something as stupid as that ever again. You can punch me as hard as you can in the face,” Blaine told seriously to which his boyfriend huffed out a laugh.

“Depending how angry I am, I might actually take you up on that offer.”

“Tell me what I can do to make it up to you,” Blaine pleaded, trying to take the countertenor’s hand which was ignored in favour of standing up.

“Just give me some time,” and with that Kurt left the room to let his boyfriend think over the information he was just told.

* * *

 

It took about two weeks for Kurt to feel comfortable with his boyfriend touching him again. They started out slow, earning questioning glances from Burt; but now they were back to normal. Kurt had found a way that Blaine could make it up to him, if it weren’t for the situation he knew his boyfriend would have flat out refused but he would do anything for Kurt now.

The countertenor retrieved the wax from the microwave and stirred it as he made his way to the bathroom on the first floor of the house. He smiled when he saw the Warbler siting on the side of the bath tub, looking nervous.

“Is this going to hurt?”

“Only if you're a big baby,” Kurt replied playfully, laying out a few clean wax strips.

“Kurt!” he whined.

“Just don’t tense up, it will make it worse,” Kurt replied. He leant the Warbler’s head back and placed a thin layer of wax on the underside of his left eyebrow. “I have wanted to do this for so long; it’s like two big fuzzy caterpillars coming at me. Besides you are starting to get a mono brow. So not sexy.”

“I do not have a mono brow,” Blaine protested, the wax strip now over the wax.

“Ok on three. Ready, one, two…”  Kurt ripped the strip away and doubled over in laughter at the other boy’s reaction.

“OW! Fuck, what happened to three!” Blaine yelled, rubbing furiously at his now pained face. Ten minutes later they were finally finished, Blaine’s face now red from the multiple hairs being pulled from his face with the combination of hot wax. He was currently starring in the mirror, examining his now thinner and more even brows.

“Now I didn’t make them too thin but have given them a more commercial look, and they aren’t as close together as they before. What do you think?” Kurt asked as he packed up his waxing kit.

“I look weird,” Blaine said, moving his eyebrows up and down. “My whole face looks different.”

“I personally like your face,” Kurt assured. Blaine smiled and took the other boy in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Are we ok now?”

“Yeah, we’re ok.”

* * *

 

That Wednesday, the couple were sitting on the couch, the TV playing in the background but neither was watching it. The Warbler was lying against the other teen; his eyes closed slowing falling asleep as the countertenor mindlessly played with his hair with one hand while playing on his phone with the other. Kurt rested his chin on his boyfriend’s head, before he was hit in the back of the head.

“Ow, child abuse,” Kurt winced, while Blaine groaned at being disturbed.

“Get up, Carole is coming over and I have news to tell all of you,” Burt said, standing in front of them.

“Oh God please tell me you aren’t getting married, or worse, she’s pregnant. I would probably move out and get emancipated if that happened. Hey Blaine I'm coming to live at your house,” Kurt told, Blaine mumbled a ‘whatever’ as he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s chest, trying to sleep.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Burt chided, “it’s nothing like that; it’s actually something that you might enjoy.”

“That sounds ominous,” Kurt murmured. “Oh! You’re breaking up!”

“No,” Burt replied, ignoring his son. “What’s with Blaine, why is he so tired?”

“He sells drugs at night and then goes to school through the day,” Kurt replied sarcastically.

“I'm keeping the economy strong,” Blaine added, Burt sighed exasperatedly before hauling Blaine to the other side of the couch and sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

“I know it isn’t in your mental capacity to refrain from being sarcastic, especially when you two are together,” Blaine and Kurt shared a smile. “But, when Carole and Finn are here-“

“Finn’s coming as well; kill me now to end this torture.”

“No,” Burt intoned, “so when they _both_ get here, just speak normally or just don’t say anything at all.” With that, Burt went to the kitchen to get a drink while the teens went back to their previous activities, Blaine trying to sleep as Kurt was on his phone. Ten minutes later Carole and Finn arrived, they all settled in the lounge room.

“Blaine dear, you look tired,” Carole noted sweetly, her palm against his forehead to check his temp.

“Yeah, I have been studying for exams and doing assignments, so I haven’t had a chance to sleep much lately.” She told him that he should have an early night before taking a seat on the arm chair. Burt stood in front of them with an excited grin.

“So Kurt remember when we used to go camping and how much you loved it.”

“Yeah when I was five and didn’t realise how unsanitary it was,” Kurt said his mind reeling back to his childhood, covered in mud without a care in the world.

“Yes you loved it,” Burt said, ignoring his son. “So I decided, since it is a long weekend, that we could all go camping to do some bonding.”

“Uh, I don’t think-“

“It’s non-negotiable Kurt,” Burt told firmly. “Now Kurt, Blaine and Finn you can choose a friend to come along as well-“

“Blaine’s coming?” Carole questioned, receiving a glare from Kurt.

“Blaine’s furniture,” Kurt told “he’s kind of always around.”

“Thanks, I feel so loved,” Blaine said sardonically, the countertenor giggled and blew a kiss at him.

“Uh, yes, Blaine will be joining us. So choose your friends.

“Wait,” Finn interrupted, “if Blaine is coming does that mean my girlfriend can come?”

“Who is it this week?” Kurt muttered under his breath.

“I suppose, it’s only fair.”

“I choose Jeff,” Kurt exclaimed.

“I choose Nick,” Blaine said next.

“Well, I choose Karofsky,” Finn told, a challenging look in his eyes as the couple looked at him horror.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully, Karofsky was unable to attend the camping trip as his family were planning on visiting relatives and the jock didn’t want to go on a trip with four gay guys. Kurt was relieved, letting it sink in before he went to the thrift shop. Though he had old clothes, none of them were appropriate for camping and he didn’t want them to get dirty. Jeff and he searched the racks for themselves and their boyfriends. The countertenor had gathered a few plaid flannel shirts, jeans, board shorts, tank tops and flip flops. He used Blaine as a human mannequin, most of the clothes fit; only making slight adjustments. That was until the Warbler took the scissors when he turned his back and cut the sleeves off the flannel shirts, Kurt would never admit it but they looked better that way as they showed off his muscular biceps.

Blaine, Kurt and Burt were all in the kitchen waiting for the others to arrive. They had planned that everyone would be staying the night so they could leave early the next morning. Nick and Jeff were arriving shortly, waiting for the brunette’s father to return home and relieve them of babysitting Hayley. Finn’s replacement, Puck would also be joining them. He didn’t really know the delinquent. Sure they were in glee club together but they only communicated when necessary. Rachel would also be joining them, Finn and Quinn had been separated for a week and a half so the jock had asked out the other girl.

The countertenor was trying to read a novel on his phone while his boyfriend used the cutlery around him as drumsticks. Burt causally stirred the spaghetti sauce in the pot, staring at the Warbler as if that would stop him.

“Blaine,” Burt warned, the teen was oblivious and continued drumming.

“Blaine!” Burt shouted. Still nothing. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, putting his phone down and locking it; he placed his hand over his boyfriend’s to still him. The Warbler looked confused before removing his headphones.

“What?”

“Stop making so much noise,” Burt told slowly in a stern voice ,Blaine sighed muttering something about Burt being an old man as he leant back in his seat.

“’Walking on Sunshine’ seriously?” Kurt questioned as he read the title on his boyfriend’s iPod. The Warbler just shrugged in response.

“When’s dinner, I'm hungry,” Blaine whined, getting up from his chair and walking over to the bench.

“When everyone else arrives, we will all eat together until then- don’t touch- you will wait. Eat some fruit or something,” Burt suggested, slapping the curly haired boy’s hand when he tried to get a spoonful of bolognaise sauce. Blaine scowled petulantly, grabbing a punnet of blackberries out of the fridge and sitting on the bench.

“How are we going to eat together if there is nine of us and six seats at the table. Come to think of it, where is everyone going to sleep?” he wondered.

“Well I assume you won't want to eat with Carole and her son’s friends, you can eat in the lounge around the coffee table and you will all be sleeping in Kurt’s room.”

“Wait, back up,” Kurt interjected, stilling his hand on McQueen’s back who was currently sitting on his lap. “I didn’t agree to that, why can't they… sleep outside or something.”

“Kurt, don’t be ridiculous. There is more than enough room for them all in the basement but they can sleep in the lounge or the office, even though there isn’t much room in there.”

“Fine I suppose they can stay in my room but they have to stay on the other side of the room and I can kick them out if they talk too much.”

“They are fair terms but it goes both ways and try to be civil, both of you,” Burt said sternly.

They heard the door open and slam shut, Jeff walking into the kitchen and dropping his bags on the ground.

“Where’s Nick?”

“Carrying the rest of the bags,” Jeff explained.

“You know we’re going for three days right?” Burt reminded.

“Of course,” Jeff replied in an obvious tone “I only bought the essentials. My day clothes, my night clothes, pyjamas, books, hair brushes and product, toiletries, my comfy pillow, combat boots, board games, cards, bugs spray and there is another bag for my other things.”

“I take back everything I said about your over packing,” Blaine said sincerely to his boyfriend after he took a moment to process what Jeff had just told him. The countertenor laughed and rolled his eyes before kissing the Warbler on the cheek. Everyone else arrived within the next ten minutes; Burt began to serve dinner sighing agitatedly as the hyperactive blonde Warbler kept harassing him.

“You used gluten free pasta right? You know I have celiac, I could throw up everywhere and then you have to clean it up.”

“Yes Jeff.”

“And lactose free cheese?”

“Yes Jeff,” Burt huffed. “I always get lactose free cheese and gluten free pasta when you come over. There is even soy ice cream and sorbet in the freezer for later because for five damn years you tell me every time you come over. With the amount of food you steal from my fridge people think you live here.”

“Oh thanks Burt,” Jeff replied happily and engaged the older man in a huge bear hug, Burt endured it for a few seconds before pushing him off.

“Get off me kid, go eat your food.”  

The two couples were down in the basement discussing which movie they should watch. They decided on a comedy first then a scary movie since Kurt would most likely be asleep by then and not be awake to watch it. The all changed into their pyjamas whilst Jeff changed into a Lion onesie complete with a mane and tail.

“I have lost all respect for you,” Kurt said seriously as he lifted up the tail and dropped it, watching it swing before attempting to pet the faux fur.

“It’s cold and this is warm and cosy,” Jeff defended. The blonde lay down with his boyfriend on the mattress on the floor. “I still don’t understand why I have to sleep on the ground, you should be a gracious host an offer your bed to your guests.”

“You have long out lived being a guest, you’re just that weird kid who is always at my house,” Kurt replied, getting into his king bed and lying next to his boyfriend.

“I… have no come back,” Jeff said slowly. The other three laughed at the blonde and played the movie, Kurt scowling at Blaine when he hit him with the pillow because he was talking through the best part. The couples were settled, a bowl of ice cream for each of them when Finn, Puck and Rachel came downstairs. The countertenor stared with distaste, especially when the brunette walked over to them.

“What are you watching?” she asked, crawling over Kurt to lie between the two boys; exacerbating the situation when she placed her head on the Warbler’s shoulder.

“Chicago,” Kurt said coldly.

“Oh I love that movie; I can't wait to watch it!” Rachel replied excitedly. Kurt and Blaine shared a look, the countertenor glared waiting for him to say something.

“Rachel… it was just going to be the four of us because we thought you would be with Finn and Puck.”

“So you can go now because you are interrupting the movie with your grating voice,” Jeff told a sweet smile on his face as he looked at the girl.

“Hey!” Finn shouted “I don’t know what that means but I know you just insulted my girlfriend.” The blonde just rolled his eyes.

“Go away Neanderthal and crawl back into your cave dragging your knuckles behind you,” Jeff said through a yawn as though the whole conversation was tiresome to him. What the blonde wasn't expecting was the tall teen to grab him by the front of his onesie and drag him to his feet, saying a few choice words. Kurt quickly text his dad and told him to come to the basement quickly.

It all happened rapidly; Nick jumped up and tried to put himself between the two. Puck placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder in warning while Jeff glowered and uttered darkly ‘don’t touch me’ as he pulled his fist back. Burt entered the room just in time to intervene the fight.

“Stop!” Burt yelled, pushing the two forcibly apart; Finn stumbling in result. “What the hell is going on?”

“This psycho grabbed me from my bed and started swearing at me!” Jeff told pointing a finger at the tall teen.

“Is this true?”

“Only because he was insulting me and my girlfriend!” Finn vociferated.

“Alright enough!” Burt shouted, Kurt cringed he hadn't heard that tone in a while and he knew nothing good ever came from it. “All of you get in bed and don’t get out until morning. Finn if I have to deal with anything remotely like this for the rest of the weekend, your mother will send you to that military school she has been thinking about for weeks.”

“Mum’s sending me to military school?” Finn asked confusedly.

“And you Jeff,” Burt said deadly quiet, “I expect it from him, but I'm disappointed in you,” well that made Jeff feel like shit. “Now get to bed now.”

“Dad?” Kurt murmured, “Can we watch the end of the movie?”

“Yes, don’t stay up too late we are leaving at seven tomorrow morning; if you aren’t in the car you get left behind.” With that Burt left, Jeff lay down on the mattress and turned away from his boyfriend. What Burt said had hurt, his own dad left when he was three and ever since meeting the mechanic he had become like a father to him.

The room was awkward after that Finn, Puck and Rachel went to their side of the room, talking quietly as they got changed. The countertenor could hear Nick trying to coax Jeff to talk to him; the blonde ignored him for a while before he finally snapped. Kurt tried to watch the movie but turned it off a few minutes later when the chatter didn’t subside. Blaine weakly protested when the screen went black, relenting when his boyfriend snuggled into his side and rested his head on the other’s chest.

“Can you leave your shirt on tonight?” Kurt whispered, Blaine yawned and looked down at him with a puzzled countenance.

“Babe, Nick and Jeff have se-“

“I don’t care about them, its Rachel. Ill wake up in the middle of the night to her rubbing her hands all over you- it’s not funny!” Kurt protested as he slapped the other teen as he laughed. Blaine just smirked and pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing his forehead before trying to sleep; McQueen soon returning to them after the commotion and sleeping at the foot of the bed.

* * *

 

“Babe?” Nick asked quietly. “Babe, can you please talk to me?” he had been trying for five minutes without much luck, he knew he was upset; his face said it all when Burt had yelled at him.

“Can you just leave me alone!” Jeff whispered angrily before turning away from the brunette with a huff. Nick mumbled a ‘whatever’, laid on his back grabbing his phone and going on social networking sites.

Nick’s eyes were growing heavy when he felt his boyfriend curl into his side, he locked his phone, paced it on the ground next to me before looking down at the blonde.

“I'm sorry,” Jeff murmured.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Nick asked as he tugged the blanket up and around the two of them.

“It just… it hurt, Burt’s like my dad and him telling me that he is disappointed with me makes me feel like shit. I would rather him be angry with me than disappointed, I'm sorry I yelled at you I didn’t mean it.”

“I know but you could have just told me instead of being a diva.”

“I'm not a diva! A drama queen maybe but not a diva,” Jeff surmised archly, the brunette rolled his eyes as he leant over and kissed his boyfriend. The blonde kissed him back then started tickling him, Nick let out a not so masculine squeal before trying to fight him off. out of nowhere a pillow hit the blonde in the head.

“Shut up, some people want to sleep… can I have my pillow back?” Blaine asked.

“No.”

* * *

 

“You know dude that was bit much. You didn’t have to drag him from the floor and almost punch him. It was a dick move considering you are in Kurt’s house and assaulted his friend. That’s saying something coming from me,” Puck told.

“He insulted Rachel-“

“So, we all know that you are only with her to get back at Quinn.”

“It’s not true,” Finn said solemnly,” I really like her, like a lot.”

“Still I think you should apologise if you want this trip to be peaceful,” Puck spoke.

“Not unless he apologises first. Anyway, what's with you and all for gay rights suddenly, you're not turning homo on me?” Finn said with disgust.  

“No you asshole, it’s called being human you should try it sometime. People might actually like you then,” Puck said with finality then got comfortable in his sleeping bag, leaving Finn to think about his actions.

* * *

 

Kurt quickly silenced the alarm, looking around to see if he had woken anyone. He placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s head, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Kurt emerged freshly showered and dressed for the day. He stepped over Nick and Jeff asleep in front of his closet; grabbed a thick woollen infinity scarf, wrapping it around his neck then went to his boyfriend. He lightly shook the boy’s shoulder and whispered his name. Blaine groaned, threw his arm around the other boy and dragged him to lie next to him.

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed in surprise.

“Hmm, time for sleep,” Blaine grumbled, burying his nose into the warmth of the other’s scarf. The countertenor laid there for a moment before he composed himself once more.

“Honey I have to do something before we leave ok, I’ll be back before you get up,” Kurt assured.

“It’s like five in the morning,” Blaine moaned.

“I know, get some sleep; if you're good I’ll bring you coffee.”

“Hmm, love you,” the curly haired boy replied dreamily. The countertenor laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the other boy’s lips.

“Your breath is horrible.”

“Yours is minty fresh,” Blaine commented, with a parting kiss Kurt left to run an errand while the other occupants of the room slept on.

When Kurt returned an hour and a half later he was met with screams coming from Jeff and Rachel. The short brunette was pounding her fist against the bathroom door while the other teen tried to ignore her.

“Jeff, get out! You have been in there for twenty minutes and I need to have a shower! What are you doing in there?”

“Masturbating!” Jeff replied sarcastically, a disgusted look overtook Rachel’s face. “I had a shower now I'm doing my hair, I would be done by now if you quit harassing me. Go eat a tofu burger or something!”

“You are infuriating, I have two gay dads that will be hearing about your insolence-“Jeff ripped the door open and glared at her, telling her to shower before he changed his mind. The short girl was smart enough not to say anything and quickly entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Kurt grinned at his friend’s furious face, wandered over to him and handed him his coffee.

“One Triple Venti Sugar free, Non-fat, No foam, extra caramel, with lactose free whip caramel macchiato, you should feel privileged that I can even remember that order,” Kurt told as Jeff drank it appreciatively, placing a kiss on his friend’s cheek before scooping some whipped cream into his mouth.

“One skinny cappuccino with one, for the very tired Nick Duval,” Nick mumbled thank you before letting a yawn escape.

“A medium drip for curly,” Blaine glared at the countertenor before trying to snatch the beverage from him but Kurt was faster, asking for a kiss before the other boy could receive his drink. The Warbler pretended to think about it, then giving in and pressing a sweet kiss to the other boy’s lips.

“And a Grande non-fat mocha for me,” Kurt announced to no one in particular. He sat down next to his boyfriend on the bed, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and conversed with his friends. Finn and Puck were upstairs eating while Rachel was still in the bathroom, it was nice to sit with his friends without the others eavesdropping or trying to join in.

They sat on their beds for another ten minutes before Burt told them they had to start packing the cars. Burt, Carole, Finn, Puck and Rachel would all be in Burt’s car while the other four would be in Kurt’s navigator.

 Father and son were doing a once over on all of the things they had packed, making sure there was enough food and clean clothes to last the three days. Kurt said his goodbyes to McQueen, who seemed more interested in the mountain of food in his bowl. The countertenor had left a few bowls of food and water around the house hoping it would last the three days with Mercedes coming on the second day to check on him and give him more food if needed. With one last hug which ended in the Russian blue hissing at him, they were on the road.

* * *

 

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!”

“Jeff shut up!” Blaine shouted for the third time. When the blonde didn’t stop singing, the curly haired Warbler tried to climb into the back seat and start swatting at the other teen. Kurt grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s shirt and pulled him back into his seat while Nick did the same with his.

“Would you two cut it out, we still have an hour and a half of this drive and I have no problem with kicking you out and making you walk the rest of the way,” Kurt told sternly.

“He started it!” Blaine said childishly.

“Did not!” Jeff protested.

“How old are you, five?” Kurt asked sardonically. He turned to Nick for help but noticed the head phones in his ears, blissfully unaware of the situation. They had been driving for an hour and the boys were getting restless, most seemed content to talk or just listen to music but Jeff wanted to play clichéd road trip game after game; he almost thought about letting Blaine climb into the back and punching him but knowing his boyfriend he would probably kick the gear stick and cause an accident.

“So what is this weekend going to be like?” Jeff asked, looking down at what Kurt assumed was his phone.

“Probably horrible so I plan to spend as much time as possible away from the majority of the people in the other car, dad is fine and Puck is ok; a little rough around the edges but everyone else is intolerable.”

“I bought a hammock so we can lay in it and watch the lake,” Blaine said sweetly, laying his hand over his boyfriend’s that was currently resting on the gear stick. The countertenor smiled at him and brought their joined hands to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to it.

“You two are disgusting,” Jeff said with no malice in his voice, “so I can tell that Rachel is a total bitch. Can we take her on the boat and throw her overboard.”

“Go right ahead, she is a self-centred cow. I don’t know why Finn had to be dating her this week, I much prefer Quinn; we bonded when she was pregnant,” Kurt replied.

“Her nose is weird, maybe she can sniff out truffles for us,” Jeff said with a smirk. Nick rolled his eyes as he took out his headphones, hearing the end of the conversation.

“Speaking of people who are self-centred,” Nick began. “Did I tell you that Sebastian added me on Snapchat and only ever puts shirtless photos of himself on his story?”

“Doesn’t surprise me,”

‘Who would even want to see that?”

“Every night there is always a parade of boys leaving his room before curfew, I am convinced that he has paid off the school to look the other way. “Has he added you Blaine?”

“Tried to,” Blaine explained “I accepted when he first transferred but the constant ‘U up?’ messages at 3am got old pretty fast. Plus it was such a drama with Kurt and his jealousy,” a coquettish smile graced the boy’s impish face, to which he received a middle finger from his boyfriend.

 “He’s weird, the way he looks at you Blaine; it’s disturbing,” Nick told.

“I know but the way you look at your boyfriend is terrifying sometimes,” Blaine countered. The brunette rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab the blonde’s hand and smiled at him. The couples talked for a while, the countertenor filling them in about the latest on Carole and what she had done lately to piss him off. They spoke about school, Nick reminding the Warblers in the car that they would have to rehearse soon for Sectionals coming up while they were camping. Kurt spoke about Finn turning up the bullying at school while the other Neanderthals seemed to be leaving him alone which resulted in Kurt and Blaine having a mini argument about the countertenor transferring to Dalton; the other couple siding with the curly haired Warbler.

It was a tired topic that they were all sick of talking about, always the same points, glee club, Kurt’s friends, no uniform and the tuition. To which they would counter with The Warblers, the fact that he had friends at Dalton that Kurt would pull the uniform off better than anyone else plus they would all help with the costs associated with attending Dalton. The subject was eventually dropped when an agreement couldn’t be reached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Jeff started to get restless again and began playing eye spy; getting annoyed when no one joined in.

“Its right there,” Jeff pointed, his arm hanging out the window.

“ _Kurt, tell Jeff to put his arm back in the car before he loses it,”_ commanded Burt’s crackly voice through the walkie talkie, the blonde smirked and grasped it before Kurt could.

“ _You didn’t say over, over,”_ Jeff replied.

“ _Jeff,”_ Burt growled.

“ _Fine but I'm bored so you need to come up with something for me to do.”_

“I don’t know how my dad hasn’t killed you yet,” Kurt said archly.

“ _There is half an hour left of the drive; I'm sure you’ll find something…. Over._ ” The car’s occupants started laughing, couldn’t believe that he actually said it.

Afterwards Blaine started talking about the other couple’s anniversary that was coming up.

“So do you have anything planned? Four years is a big deal for anyone, especially as young as you guys.”

“Well technically its four years but the first year or so we still acted like best friends and then one day I woke up and was like ‘kissing is awesome’ and we went from there,” Jeff laughed.

“It was the same for us,” Blaine began, “with Kurt’s injuries I didn’t want to rush anything, besides Kurt was thirteen and I was twelve, I had no idea what I was doing I just knew we were more than friends.”

“Don’t I know it, our first serious kiss was so awkward,” Nick joked, “sure there was a peck on the lips or the cheek for the first couple of months but when we tried to actually kiss, my god it was horrible. Like what was I supposed to do with my tongue? Jeff started choking and there was saliva everywhere, I’ve never been so embarrassed in my whole life.”

“It was so awkward, plus you had this death grip on my neck,” Jeff laughed as he re-enact it. Grabbing the back of the brunette neck, pulling him close, “and the just pulled me in so fast I got whip lash.” The blonde did as he said and ended up head butting his boyfriend.

“Please do not give each other a concussion,” Kurt joked.

“Thankfully we got better,” Nick added. He slowly leant in, his hand cupping the back of his boyfriend’s head softly before lightly pressing his lips to the blonde’s, he felt Jeff smile into the kiss.

“When was the first time you guys said you loved each other?” Nick asked.

“When Kurt had recovered from the attack, I promised him I would take him on a proper date. Of course I wanted to pay for everything but Kurt wouldn’t let me, we went to a movie then we walked back to Kurt’s; I was working up my courage when this, this…. Asshole-“

“Hey!” Kurt interjected trying to sound offended through a laugh.

“Beat me to it, I was so annoyed because I wanted to say it first but no; you had to ruin it for me.”

“Well you should have been faster.”

“I was insecure!” Blaine protested causing the countertenor to roll his eyes. They continued to bicker for a few minutes, laughing too much for any of it to be taken seriously. They had just passed through another town, about half an hour left of their drive before they arrived at their destination when a thought occurred to the blonde.

“Do you remember the first time you told me, that you love me?”

“Of course I do,” Nick replied with a nostalgic smile. “We were sitting in the common room at Dalton after Warbler practice-“

“No we weren’t,” Jeff interrupted. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a worried glance before turning their attention to the road, deciding it would be best if they didn’t interrupt.

“Oh yeah I remember, we were walking back from our date at that little café in down-“

“That’s not it either!”

“It was on your birthday-“

“Wrong again.”

“Christmas?”

“Are you serious?” Jeff asked incredulously, “that moment was the most special time in my life and you don’t even remember? Do I mean anything to you?”

“You mean everything to me! It’s just we have said it so many times-“

“Oh my god, Nick shut up,” Blaine muttered under his breath. After that, the car got pretty quiet. The blonde had his arms crossed and stared out of the window, not saying a word to anyone while Nick had a faraway look in his eyes trying to remember.

When they were a few minutes out from the camp site, they pulled into a gas station to pick up some last minute supplies. Kurt started pumping some gas into his car when he noticed a grocery store across the road, knowing it would be cheaper to buy their supplies from there. The countertenor told his dad he was going to go there when Nick said he would tag along, he had been apologising to Jeff but he wouldn’t listen so he decided to take a break.

The two shopped, grabbing some perishable items that wouldn’t haven’t have survived the hour an half car ride all the while nick remained confused about the first time he told Jeff he loved him.

“Come on Kurt, just give me a clue”

“How do you not remember? Why do I know and you don’t?”

“It’s all starting to blur together,” nick explained. “Jeff just repeated it all the time when we started dating. How can I remember something from four years ago?”

“nick-“

“Look,” the brown haired boy stopped Kurt with a tug on his arm, positioning them face to face. “You know when you asked what I had planned for our anniversary. Here” he reached for the brown leather wallet in the back pocket of his denim jeans, retrieving something small. Upon further inspection, Kurt gasped. An intricate platinum ring with white diamond channel and an engraving he could only just read laid in the other’s hand.

“Nick I’m flattered but I have a boyfriend,”

“Shut up,” nick sassed, earning a quick chuckle, “I have never been so sure about something in my entire life and I want to propose soon but for the life of me I can’t remember the first time we said I love you, I don’t want him to be mad at me.”

The brown haired boy placed the ring back in his wallet and they proceeded to the check out. After paying they slowly travelled back to the car.

“Are you sure though?” Kurt questioned.

“Without a doubt.”

“I can’t wait to be a groomsman,” he mused. “With a purple tulip in my lapel, Jeff’s favourite flower. Like the one you gave him when he came down with that terrible flu, he looked dreadful but you stayed with him, taking care of him all night long. Dunno but you might have told him something important that night… what would I know” Kurt said with a shrug with a wink he turned and made his way to the car. Nick was confused before he caught on and ran to his blonde, a huge grin plastered on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
